Guerreras solitarias 2: Mientras tú dormías
by Yeni Reid W
Summary: Ami es una chica fría y distante... O al menos eso aparenta ya que en su interior se esconde una mujer dulce y apasionada que anhela ser amada. La vida pondrá ante ella la oportunidad de ser feliz y vivir el amor, pero dependerá de ella si se deja guiar por su corazón o su cerebro. Qué decidirá?
1. Prólogo

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ami es una chica bella e inteligente. De niña siempre obtuvo las mejores calificaciones y todos creían que sería una gran doctora porque le gustaba mucho la ciencia. Pero un acontecimiento en su vida la cambió para siempre, no sólo en cuanto a su vocación se refería sino también en cuanto a lo sentimental.

Tratando de seguir su idea de ayudar a la gente, pero ahora dejando a un lado sentimentalismo que no servían de mucho, Ami se había convertido en una gran abogada. Mientras estudiaba leyes conoció a un chico muy apuesto y se enamoró de él, su primer amor, pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir una decepción como le había pasado a su madre, así que a pesar de que él le demostraba que su interés era genuino, lo rechazó. Nunca supo más de él.

Luego de los años, en el hospital de su amigo Darien Chiba, conoce a un hombre que lleva tiempo siendo asistido por máquinas, en estado de coma. Nadie sabe su identidad ni que fue lo que pasó, pero al verlo el corazón de Ami volvió a latir, como cuando había conocido a su primer amor.


	2. Caballero valiente

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, los cinco días de la semana, ella aparca en su lugar de estacionamiento asignado, al ser exactamente las 6:45 a.m. Se baja del coche y activa la alarma, y subiendo al ascensor luego de saludar al vigilante de turno, marca el quinto piso. Revisa detenidamente su agenda mientras el aparato va subiendo piso por piso, deteniéndose en algunos para que la gente baje.

Por fin llega al piso cinco. Se detiene en la máquina expendedora de café instantáneo y paga por un late capuchino, su favorita y le da un sorbo sin despegar la mirada de su agenda electrónica.

—Buenos días señorita Mizuno.

—Buen día Saori, ¿alguna novedad para mí?

—Sí, ayer por la tarde luego de que se fue la llamó varias veces la señora Minako Chiba.

—¿Dejó algún mensaje?

—Solo pidió que la llamara.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Ami se dirigió hacia su oficina en el bufete que compartía con otros ocho abogados, todos hombres y por supuesto de grandes y poderosas familias. Ella era la única mujer y la única que no poseía un apellido de abolengo, aunque su madre, una destacada médico cirujana, fue quien la ayudó a entrar al Bufete Mercury, ella había operado al hijo de uno de sus fundadores y éste le devolvió el favor dándole una oportunidad a su hija.

Aunque al principio no quería tomarla, pues quería abrirse camino sola, al final terminó aceptando, pero eso sí, estaba segura que todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora se debía a su esfuerzo y tenacidad. Por eso carecía de la simpatía de los abogados más jóvenes que la veían como una competencia, alguien que podría convertirse en socio de la firma antes que ellos, pero en cambio contaba con el apoyo de los más viejos que veían en ella un gran potencial. Se sentó al escritorio y encendió el ordenador e inmediatamente recibió una llamada a su iphone.

—No puedo creer lo mal amiga que eres, te dejé cientos de mensajes y no has respondido a ninguno de ellos.—le gritó la voz al teléfono.

—Estuve en los tribunales hasta muy tarde y al llegar a casa tuve que seguir estudiando el caso.

—Ya te he dicho que debes de darte tiempo para ti misma, no todo es trabajo.

—Ya suenas como mi madre.

—Ami, sabes que tenemos razón.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero estoy segura que no me llamaste para eso.

—Tienes razón, no es el motivo de mi llamada.

—Bueno entonces dime qué es pues a decir verdad me tienes intrigada, jamás me habías llamado tan temprano.

Si en una cosa conocía bien a Minako era en eso, que no estaba dispuesta a empezar el día desde temprano. No había cambiado nada de la chica que conoció en Azabu-Juban hace algunos años atrás y que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, aunque ahora por las ocupaciones de Ami y la vida matrimonial de Minako, las llamadas y visitas diarias habían disminuido.

—Hay un caso que quisiera pedirte que vieras, verás hay un paciente en coma en la clínica de mi esposo…

—Soy abogado no doctora, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer que renunciaste a la medicina por las leyes.

Ese era un tema delicado del que no le gustaba mucho hablar porque le recordaba el motivo que había tenido para olvidar la idea de ir la escuela de medicina e ingresar a la de leyes.

—Está bien continúa.

—Bueno como te decía, en la clínica de mi amado esposo hay un caso de un hombre que lleva cinco años en coma, llegó un día con una lesión en la cabeza, la persona que lo llevó no sabía quién era ni se encontró identificación alguna y nadie lo ha ido a buscar.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Parece un caso meramente médico.

—El tema es que el médico que lo trata ha decidido desconectarlo y como no hay nadie que tenga interés en mantenerlo con vida el pobre hombre pasará a mejor vida sin siquiera enterarse.

—¿Qué dice tu esposo al respecto?

—Él ha intentado retrasar el proceso pero sin evidencia médica que lo apoye no puede hacer mucho, sólo un familiar o la corte podría impedir que esto suceda.

—Ya veo por donde va esto Minako, ¿quieres que yo tome este caso? Es cierto que tengo el apoyo de algunos abogados pero no creo que me permitan llevar este caso ad honorem.

—Antes de decirme que no ven a verlo por lo menos, habla con mi esposo, investiga con tu madre, tal vez haya una pequeña posibilidad de salvarlo.

—Está bien, ¿te parece en quince días?—dijo revisando su agenda.

—Creo que para entonces será muy tarde, el médico tratante lo desconectará la próxima semana.

—Minako es muy poco tiempo para preparar un caso si es que decido tomarlo.

—Por favor Ami.

—De acuerdo, iré hoy mismo a verlo.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Darien hacía la última ronda de su turno que como siempre terminaba en la habitación # 12 del primer piso de la Clínica Milenio, en la habitación del durmiente. No le gustaba poner sobre nombres a las personas pero en este caso en particular no le quedaba otra opción. El paciente de la 12 había llegado hace varios años ya sin ningún tipo de identificación, nadie había venido preguntando por él y el pobre hombre no había despertado como para preguntarle su identidad.

El pelinegro lo observaba pensando en qué se sentiría estar como él, aunque de cierta forma se sentía de esa manera, como en un coma, una pausa del mundo, desde la última vez que vio al amor de su vida. Pero no quería pensar en ella y en su triste recuerdo, de ella sólo quería tener presente a la pequeña de rosados cabellos que lo esperaba en casa.

—Me dijeron que te podía encontrar aquí.

La voz sobresaltó al médico quien se volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

—Disculpa si te asusté.

—Para nada, sólo estaba distraído. Deduzco que al fin Minako te convenció.

—Sí, a veces puede ser muy persistente.

—Así es Minako.

Sí, así era sin duda Minako, su esposa, a quien había conocido desde que eran prácticamente unos niños, se habían criado juntos, sus padres eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Minako quedó embarazada no tuvo otra opción más que casarse con ella, aunque eso significara perderla a ella, al amor de su vida.

—¿Es ese el hombre?—preguntó Ami sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es el durmiente, así lo llamamos, supongo que Minako te contó su historia.

—En parte, pero necesito que me des más información.

—Si quieres ven a mi consultorio y te doy los detalles.

Ami siguió a Darien por los pasillos hasta llegar a la amplia oficina que le servía de consultorio al pelinegro. Se puso cómoda, Darien le ofreció un café el cual ella aceptó y le contó con lujos de detalle sobre la historia clínica del paciente, de cómo había llegado e incluso los pequeños detalles del caso que él recordaba.

—¿Es posible su recuperación?

—En mi criterio médico sí, siento que hay algo que le impide volver a la realidad, como si esperara por algo o alguien.

—Eso ya no es criterio médico.

—No pero también es válido. Por cierto ¿te gustaría verlo de cerca?

—Sí por favor, necesito hacerlo antes de tomar la decisión.

Darien la guió nuevamente al lugar donde lo encontró al llegar. Abrió la puerta y con un gesto de la mano le dio señal para que ella entrara. Conforme se fue acercando Ami pudo ver las facciones del hombre. Este se veía joven a pesar de la barba que cubría su rostro, unos gruesos labios se podían observar a través de los vellos, el amplio y fornido pecho se le marcaba y su larga cabellera rubia matizaba con su piel blanca. Estaba impactada.

—Encontramos este libro entre sus cosas, es como un diario, tal vez te sirva para darte una idea de quién es.

—Gracias.

Ami tomó la especie de cuaderno de las manos de Darien y lo miró un momento, volviendo luego la mirada al extraño. De repente recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado inundaron su mente y deseó nunca haber ido allí.

**_Azabu-Juban, siete años antes_**

_Ami tenía la vida perfecta, los padres perfectos, la casa perfecta y era una estudiante perfecta. Estando a punto de cumplir sus dieciocho años de edad conoció a Zoisite. Fue amor a primera vista, pero su timidez no le permitió aceptar los avances del chico nuevo del barrio._

_Minako le insistía que le diera una oportunidad, pero para una chica como Ami, en ese momento el amor era un segundo objetivo. A su corta edad ya había seleccionado carrera e incluso cursaba algunos cursos de medicina puesto que al ser una chica genio había terminado antes la secundaria. Zoisite hacía de todo para acercarse a ella y aunque le permitía cierta proximidad, no aceptaba su proposición._

_Pero la vida perfecta no existe, al menos no del todo. Un día llegó temprano de sus clases y encontró a su padre con otra mujer en la misma casa que compartían juntos mientras su madre trabajaba en el hospital. En ese momento él la convenció de no decirle a su madre, pero luego la situación fue insostenible, hasta que la mamá de Ami descubrió el engaño._

_Su padre no quería perder todo lo que había invertido en esa casa a lo largo de los años y buscó abogados y les quitó todo. A partir de allí Ami descubrió que el amor era solo un engaño y que no permitiría ser pisoteada, por eso dejó la medicina y se dedicó a estudiar leyes, y obviamente alejó por completo a Zoisite de ella, no lo volvió a ver ni a saber nada de él nunca más._

**…**

Y ahora este extraño hombre se lo recordaba y no sólo eso le había movido el piso. Se sacudió la cabeza como tratando de volver en sí, la inteligente y racional Ami no podía permitir que las emociones la controlaran de esa manera y si en verdad quería ayudar a este hombre debía mantener su cabeza fría.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás?

—No lo sé Darien, aún no me decido. Déjame meditarlo con la almohada.

—Está bien pero no te tomes mucho tiempo, quizá él no lo tenga.

Salieron del cuarto dejando solo al hombre. Ami volteó a mirar, a través del vidrio podía observarlo aún. Allí acostado parecía que sólo se hubiera tomado una pausa del mundo, como una versión del cuento de la bella durmiente.

_—__¿Y si yo fuera su caballero valiente?—_se preguntó mentalmente mientras abandonaba el edificio.

Al salir se despidió de Darien y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Una pequeña brisa sopló alrededor y sintiendo el frío en su rostro se llevó la mano hacia las mejillas y se sorprendió con la humedad que sentía en ellas. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando entró a su apartamento, el cual estaba oscuro. Revisó la máquina contestadora, tenía seis mensajes, sin siquiera escucharlos sabía que eran de su madre.

_Primer mensaje, miércoles 26 de mayo, Hola Ami soy yo tu madre, llámame._

_Segundo mensaje, jueves 27 de mayo, Ami cariño soy yo mamá por favor llámame me tienes abandonada._

Era usual para ella recibir mensajes de su madre, normalmente eran más agresivos pero en esta ocasión había intentado ser más dulce. De todos modos no quería escuchar mensaje por mensaje como se iba transformando su cariñosa madre en un ogro porque tenía días de no devolverle las llamadas, así que se decidió a borrarlos. Al llegar al último mensaje se detuvo, tal vez sería gracioso escucharla hecha una furia antes de llamarla.

_Ultimo mensaje, sábado 28 de mayo, Disculpa que te moleste pero no sabía a quién recurrir en este momento y por eso te llamé. Cuando escuches este mensaje llámame._

La voz que salía del aparato no era la voz de su madre, por lo que se apresuró y tomó su agenda buscando el número a quien pertenecía esa voz y marcó. Contestaron al segundo tono.

—Hola.

—Acaba de escuchar tu mensaje, ¿qué sucede?

—Gracias al cielo que me llamas, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Dime qué es lo que te sucede.

—Por teléfono no, ¿estás en tu departamento?

—Sí pero si quieres salgo de inmediato hacia dónde estás.

—No es necesario, yo estoy a unas cuadras, en unos minutos estoy allí, claro si no te importa.

—Para nada, te espero aquí.

Colgó la llamada y se dirigió rápido a la ducha antes de que su amiga llegara, además preparó algunos bocadillos y buscó en la nevara alguna bebida. Halló una botella de Chardoney que guardaba para las ocasiones en que se sentía agobiada con algún caso y pensó que ese sería un buen momento para una copa. Al poco rato el timbre sonó.

—Siento molestarte a esta hora pero yo…

La chica se echó en sus brazos y lloró amargamente durante unos minutos. Para Ami era difícil verla así, siempre la vio como un modelo a seguir, era una mujer fuerte e independiente, que se había abierto camino sola, sus padres hacía tiempo que vivían en el extranjero y ella tenía que hacer frente a la vida sola. Pero así como estaba parecía más una pequeña niña perdida que pedía ayuda a gritos.

—Será mejor que pasemos y así me puedes contar lo que sucede.

—Oh Ami soy una tonta y con T mayúscula.

—No creo que seas una tonta.—dijo ayudándola a sentarse.—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es por él.

—¿El hombre del que estás enamorada?

—Sí.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Discutimos otra vez, él no me quiere Ami, sólo le sirvo para saciar su necesidad, porque su esposa no quiere hacerlo y yo no puedo dejarlo porque lo amo, no podría seguir viviendo sin él.

—Cuanto lo siento Makoto. ¿Quieres tomar una copa de vino?

—¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

—Es lo único que tengo.

—Está bien, eso deberá servir.

Se levantó a servir las copas y Makoto fue detrás de ella, deteniéndose en el desayunador que servía para dividir la sala de estar de la cocina.

—No sabía que tenías un diario.—dijo la castaña tomando el libro que le había dado Darien a Ami y que ella dejó sobre el mobiliario.

—No es mío, es de un paciente de Darien.

La mención de ese nombre la puso nerviosa, cosa que Ami no notó, si bien es cierto sabía que su amiga tenía una relación con un hombre casado, ella nunca había querido decirle quién era ese hombre; y hasta ahora Ami había respetado su silencio.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

—Darien me lo dio, quiere que lleve el caso de ese hombre.—respondió Ami tendiéndole la copa de vino y retornando al sillón de la sala.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tu con ese caso?—preguntó con interés Makoto, dejando de lado su propia tragedia.

—El problema es que como no hay familiares que tomen la decisión de desconectarlo o no, sólo se puede detener la desconexión con una orden de un juez.

—Ya veo, entonces Darien quiere que tú intercedas por él en la corte.

—Es correcto, aunque a decir verdad no estoy muy convencida de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo en ese hombre que me intimida, sentí algo extraño cuando lo vi.

—¿No será que te gusta?

—Estás loca Makoto, ¿cómo puede gustarme un hombre que está en coma?

—Puede pasar, como en el cuento de la bella durmiente, claro él es el que está dormido pero aún así sería romántico.

—El romance está muy sobrevalorado en estos días, el amor debe ser una decisión racional, que se tome con la cabeza no con el corazón, ya ves lo que te sucede a ti con ese hombre, si hubieras pensado más las cosas, calculado las opciones no estarías en este dilema.

—El amor no se puede calcular Ami y tú bien lo sabes.

¿De verdad ella lo sabía?

Continuaron hablando por largo rato hasta que el reloj de la pared indicó que eran pasadas las once de la noche. Makoto se disculpó por haberla retenido hasta tan tarde y despidiéndose de Ami salió hacia su casa a empacar. Como le había contado a su amiga, al día siguiente salía hacia Costa Rica, tenía meses sin ir a ver a sus padres quienes vivían hace algún tiempo allá y quiso poner tierra de por medio durante algunos días para tratar de calmarse y volver con energías recargadas. Ami cerró la puerta, recogió las copas vacías y guardó el poco vino restante. Cuando salió de la cocina no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera hacia la mesita de centro, donde descansaba el diario del extraño.

Sacó nuevamente la botella, se sirvió otra copa y tomó el diario en sus manos, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se acomodó en la amplia y mullida cama y poniéndose sus lentes, abrió el diario en su primera página.

_A mi princesa acuática_

_Tal vez nunca llegues a leer estas palabras que han brotado de lo profundo de mi corazón, pero la fuerza de mis sentimientos hacen que de todo mi cuerpo se desborde el amor que te tengo y por eso necesito encontrar alivio a través de las letras, ya que no me permites acercarme a ti para decírtelas al oído._

_Empiezo a escribir este diario con la esperanza de que algún día te sirva de evidencia, que a través de estas líneas pueda demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que lo que siento por ti es real. Sé que personas a tu alrededor te han lastimado y no imaginas cuanto me duele tu sufrimiento, pero mi princesa, yo no soy como él, yo jamás te traicionaría._

_He intentado mil formas para acercarme hasta ti pero siempre está esa barrera invisible que colocas y que no me permite entrar a tu vida, mostrarte la pureza de mis sentimientos y así lograr convencerte de que el amor sí existe._

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi y tal vez no coincida con lo que tú recuerdes porque aunque yo estuve allí y te miré, tú no te diste cuenta de mi presencia. Era ya algo tarde para estar aún en la escuela y a pesar de la insistencia de mis amigos en irnos, yo sentía que algo me llamaba. Regresé sobre mis pasos y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. Ya las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en silencio, bueno al menos casi todo, a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido del agua cuando es surcada por un cuerpo._

_Me dirigí en silencio hacia el lugar y allí te vi. Para ser sincero en principio creí que eras una ilusión, alguna especie de aparición celestial. Nadabas como si tu cuerpo y el agua fueran uno sólo, la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las altas ventanas e iluminaba tu paso por el agua, ¡Dios mío te veías sublime!_

_Llamé accidentalmente tu atención cuando por descuido tiré las botellas que estaban apiladas a mi alrededor y que me servían para esconderme. En ese instante descubrí que tu sentido del oído era de los mejores porque te detuviste y con la mirada tratabas de descubrir lo que había interrumpido tu tranquilidad. Me escondí lo mejor que pude y no me viste, pero en cambio yo logré ver tus hermosos ojos azules y ese fue el momento en el que me perdí._

_Mi princesa acuática, nunca antes había visto a una mujer más hermosa, quedé tan impactado por tu belleza que ese mismo día decidí que te conquistaría. Hoy después de dos años sigo sin darme por vencido, sé que algún día dejarás ir ese miedo que te impide amar plenamente y cuando ese día llegue, deseo ser yo el que esté allí, el que le muestre a tu corazón la dulce locura del amor, el que le enseñe a tu cuerpo el placer de sentir la piel desnuda del ser amado._

_Mi princesa, anhelo tanto ese día en que por fin tus fríos ojos azules se dignen a mirarme con el calor del amor, que en lugar de morir cada día con la agonía de no tenerte, pueda morir con el placer de saberte mía, solo mía. Mientras tanto, tomaré nota de la belleza que tú no logras ver en las cosas simples del mundo, para que así cuando abras los ojos de tu alma, puedas sentir que ya lo habías visto todo porque yo te lo habré descrito y tú lo habrás visto a través de mis propios ojos._

_Sabes, a veces me gusta imaginar que estamos en un cuento de hadas, que tú eres mi bella princesa y yo soy tu caballero valiente que viene a rescatarte. Normalmente imagino que eres la bella durmiente, tumbada sobre tu cama ajena a todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, dormida a tus emociones y sentimientos. Entonces ahí estoy yo, con mi capa azul, desciendo de mi caballo blanco y subo las escaleras que me separan del lugar en donde descansas. Cuando abro la puerta y te miro allí dormida, el impacto de tu belleza hace que caiga de rodillas frente a tu lecho. Acaricio tus sedosos cabellos y paso suavemente mi pulgar sobre tus rojos e incitadores labios. Me acerco poco a poco a ellos y te beso, sintiendo como la vida vuelve a tu cuerpo y el cálido roce de tu respiración sobre mi mejilla. Abres como una flor tus ojos y me pierdo en su azul profundo, quedándome por la eternidad observándolos._

_¿Será posible, princesa, que algún día pueda hacer realidad mi fantasía? Quiero creer que sí._

Las emociones la embargaban, cada palabra que había allí escrita estaba tan cargada de amor y esperanza, sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo había decidido eliminar de su vida y que ahora redescubría a través de las frases escritas por un hombre que apenas conocía. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, mirándolo como si se tratara de algún tipo de instrumento del mal.

Se quitó los lentes y se acostó, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era el rostro del hombre que dormía plácidamente en la habitación #12 del Hospital Milenio y que sin saberlo le había robado a ella el sueño.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Darien se despertó temprano ya que ese día tenía a cargo la primera guardia de la mañana. Milagrosamente ese día su adorable esposa había despertado también temprano y preparaba el desayuno de las niñas.

—Buen día.

—Buenos días.

Esas eran prácticamente las únicas palabras que se dirigían en los últimos meses, su relación se había vuelto tirante al punto que ya no dormían en la misma habitación. A decir verdad eso era un alivio, no solo para él sino también para ella, ambos supieron desde un principio que su matrimonio no fue por amor sino más bien un asunto de honor.

A pesar de eso, Darien se había esforzado por amarla pero los resultados fueron desastrosos. Todos sus intentos de hacerla feliz acababan con una pelea y para rematar había llevado a vivir con ellos a su pequeña sobrina Rini, cuando ésta tenía apenas año y medio de edad. A Minako no le cayó muy en gracia eso, ya que ella era quien debía hacerse cargo del cuido de la niña cuando él no estaba, sumándole a eso su propia hija que era de la misma edad de Rini.

—Necesito que hablemos del asunto de la niñera.

—A menos que tengas otro argumento distinto al de siempre no veo de qué tengamos que hablar.

—Darien sabes que no puedo con las dos niñas, es muy cansado para mí, necesito alguien que me ayude.

—No quiero ninguna desconocida cerca de las niñas ya lo sabes.

—Puedo contactar una agencia y buscar a alguien que venga muy recomendado, por favor Darien.

—Voy a pensarlo. Cambiando de tema, Ami te ha dicho si tomará el caso.

—Aún no la he llamado para hablar de eso.

—Ya han pasado dos días, se acerca el momento en el que el doctor Tofu va a desconectar al durmiente.

—Hoy mismo la llamaré.

—Gracias, ya me voy.

—Que tengas buen día.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Salía de la corte luego de un arduo litigio, un proceso de divorcio donde la mujer quería dejar en la calle a su ahora ex marido. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma al haber sospechado de que la mujer en cuestión tenía un amante, lo que le quitaba el derecho de reclamar cosa alguna según el acuerdo prenupcial que habían firmado.

—Excelente juicio abogada Mizuno, la felicito.

—Gracias abogado Kou.

—Llámame Taiki, ¿yo también puedo tutearte?

—Por supuesto aboga… digo Taiki.

—Cerca de aquí hay un bar donde algunos de los de la oficina nos reunimos a veces para tomar un trago, me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

Antes de poder responder sonó su teléfono.

—Un segundo—dijo al joven abogado—Diga.

—Hola Ami, espero no interrumpir.

—No te preocupes Minako, ¿qué necesitas?

—Quería saber si es posible que pases por mi casa para que hablemos del caso que te comenté hace un par de días.

—¿Tiene que ser hoy?—preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para que el joven que la esperaba escuchara.—Es que estaba pensando en ir a tomarme una copa con unos colegas de la oficina pero si te urge verme…

—Pues sí es algo urgente, ¿puedes venir?

—Está bien, nos vemos en media hora.

Colgó. Taiki se acercó nuevamente a ella esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que había quedado en el aire antes de que Ami recibiera esa llamada.

—Lo siento, emergencia femenina.

—Ya veo, en otra ocasión será.

—De todos modos gracias por la invitación.

Se despidió de él con un apretón de manos cosa que Taiki aprovechó para jalarla hacia sí y darle un provocador beso en la comisura de los labios. Ami se puso algo nerviosa, ya sabía que Taiki andaba detrás de sus huesitos pero no esperaba que se atreviera a eso. La situación no le incomodaba pero tampoco le gustaba, en realidad le era indiferente, hacía mucho tiempo que había blindado su corazón para no atreverse a sentir nada por nadie sin antes haber analizado el panorama completo y la verdad no había tenido tiempo para analizar nada con Taiki.

Manejó a una velocidad considerable por las amplias calles de Tokio, hasta que llegó a la residencia donde vivía su amiga con su esposo. Una malhumorada Minako le abrió la puerta.

—Vaya no te ves muy bien.

—He tenido un largo día, cada vez es más difícil cuidar de Ceres y Rini, y Darien insiste en no contratar una niñera.

—Pues considerando que no trabajas no le veo el problema que tú te encargues de ellas.

—¿Tú también Ami?

—Lo siento sólo decía. Pero dime, ¿qué quieres hablar?

—Aún no me has dado respuesta si vas a llevar el caso que te comenté.

—Lo he estado pensando Minako y creo que este caso es algo complicado, además de que no es mi fuerte, yo no veo casos médicos lo sabes, pero te voy a remitir a uno de mis colegas que es muy bueno, estoy segura de que él podrá ayudarte.

—No creo que tengamos tiempo para buscar a otro abogado, tienes que ser tú amiga, por favor.

Para ser honesta consigo misma, no era que se sintiera incompetente para llevar este caso, pero lo que había logrado leer del diario del durmiente hasta hoy la tenía muy inquieta. Miró el rostro de Minako que hacía graciosos pucheros como cuando eran más jóvenes y le pedía que le ayudara con las tareas, era muy difícil decirle que no.

—De acuerdo lo voy a hacer, pero no prometo que podré ayudarlo.

—Gracias amiga, sabía que podía contar contigo. Llamaré a Darien para darle la noticia.

Mientras su amiga se levantaba animada y tomaba el teléfono para avisar de su respuesta al médico, Ami se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al aceptar defender al hombre que, muy a pesar de sí misma, se había vuelto parte de sus más traviesos sueños en estas últimas noches.

* * *

**Hola mis amigos, **

Una nueva entrega de este proyecto llamado Guerreras Solitarias, ahora con la historia de nuestra querida Ami Mizuno. Para que se ubiquen un poco, esta historia está ambientada algunos años antes de la historia de Todo por amor, así que aquí no estará involucrada Serena pero sí Darien y Minako que como vimos en el fic ellos son amigos de Ami. Eso sí, como forma parte de un grupo de historias, probablemente habrá cosas que no entiendan si no han leído TPA, así que les recomiendo que lo hagan.

En esta historia saldrán varias cartas que estarán escritas en el diario que le dio Darien a Ami, algunas son de mi invención y otras las tomé de internet y las ajusté a lo que quería que dijeran, no conozco a los autores pero lo menciono por si acaso.

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron los primeros reviews: **Andrea Rosa, Faby Usako-Chiba-T, Ayelen16, Lunabsc** y **Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**, espero que esta actualización sea de su agrado.

Recuerden que encontrarme en facebook como **Yeni Reid W**, allí comparto actualizaciones y adelantos. Besos


	3. Una visita inesperada

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ami esperó a que Darien regresara de su guardia en el hospital para que le diera el expediente médico del hombre. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos se dirigió a su casa a estudiarlo y ver la forma en la cual plantear el caso ante la corte para por lo menos retrasar la desconexión.

Se cambió de ropas y poniéndose cómoda comenzó a leer. No había más información de él que lo que estaba consignado allí. Nadie nunca lo fue a identificar, ninguno de los reportes de desaparición coincidían con su descripción, ni siquiera habían logrado obtener sus datos mediante identificación dental; en pocas palabras era un perfecto desconocido.

En el expediente indicaba que el hombre ingresó hace cinco años a la unidad de emergencias con un traumatismo severo en la cabeza y pierna derecha. Darien, que apenas estaba empezando a trabajar en el hospital que había sido fundado por su padre, atendió el caso. Tuvo que operarlo de emergencia, tenía una hemorragia intracraneal. Contra todo pronóstico el hombre superó muy bien la operación pero entró en un estado comatoso que ya llevaba casi cinco años.

El caso luego fue asumido por el doctor Tofu Ono, un médico de mayor experiencia que Darien pero cuyas técnicas ya estaban algo desactualizadas. Ninguno de los tratamientos tradicionales del doctor Tofu surtió efecto alguno y tras cinco años de luchar, se había dado por vencido y pensaba en desconectarlo.

—Toda esta información es inútil.—hablaba en voz alta Ami—Incluso es negativa para lo que necesitamos, creo que este hombre no tendrá suerte…Un momento.

Dentro del expediente había una pequeña anotación de Darien. Un tratamiento alterno y novedoso que se esperaba pudiera ayudar en el caso. Algunos hospitales europeos aplican zolpidem a los pacientes en coma ingresados en todas sus instalaciones, tras un traumatismo craneoencefálico severo. El zolpidem era un fármaco inductor del sueño que provoca en este tipo de pacientes un efecto contrario.

—Este tratamiento representa un riesgo y no se garantiza su éxito.—decía una nota hecha por el doctor Tofu con respecto al tratamiento propuesto por Darien.

Enseguida Ami tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del doctor.

—¿Darien?, soy yo Ami.

—¿Ami? Es un poco tarde no crees.

—Lo siento Darien—dijo Ami mirando el reloj sobre su mesita de noche—no creí que fuera tan tarde.

—No te preocupes, ¿qué sucede?

—Estaba leyendo el expediente que me diste y vi que habías propuesto el tratamiento con zolpidem.

—Oh sí, pero el doctor Tofu lo rechazó y como no había ningún familiar que asumiera el riesgo no pude hacer nada.

—¿Y crees que pueda funcionar?

—Habría que hacer análisis específicos de este caso pero según la estadística las probabilidades son muy buenas.

—Entonces ya tengo la forma de cómo salvar al durmiente.

—Ami, me quieres explicar.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, vamos a plantear en la corte que no se han agotado los tratamientos médicos y que aún existe uno que a pesar de que es algo experimental hay excelentes probabilidades de éxito. Pero necesito un médico que esté dispuesto a aplicar el tratamiento.

—Cuenta conmigo Ami. Y ahora déjame dormir que tengo guardia mañana temprano.

—Que descanses.

Ami se sentía feliz. Había una posibilidad de salvar al durmiente y hasta de despertarlo. Tomó el diario que guardaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche y lo abrió.

_Mi hermosa princesa acuática_

_Ayer te vi otra vez y durante todo el día no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Tu sonrisa ilumina mi día más oscuro, me llena de ilusión y alimenta el fuego de mi corazón. _

_Me gustaría ser el causante de esa felicidad con la que tanto me enamoras. No ha existido en mi vida una chica con la que sienta que quiera realmente compartir mi vida, excepto tú. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, mis ojos no se han cansado de apreciar tu belleza. Es increíble sentir lo que siento cuando solamente cruzamos un "hola", me llena de energía saber que te he visto y que estás bien. Me haces sentir bien y no es algo que alguien pueda lograr fácilmente._

_Pero a la vez siento un dolor muy profundo en mi alma al saber que no eres para mí. En las noches sueño que estoy en un laberinto sin salida y ahí apareces tú de entre las aguas que se ven al final del pasaje. Y yo corro hacia tus brazos y lloro de felicidad al ver tus ojos azules que me llenan de paz._

_Trató de alcanzarte y te desvaneces, entonces suena mi despertador y es hora de volver a la realidad y de mirarte pasar a mi lado sin poderte decir lo que siento, sin poder explicar lo que causas en mi._

_Princesa, no me quiero limitar a amarte en silencio, desde esta distancia que nos separa y necesito decirte que te quiero; que te querré siempre porque eres mi verdadero amor, ese amor de mi vida que nunca nadie podrá compensar. Y no me importa amarte desde este lado imaginario, no me importa que todas tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos y tus risas tengan lugar únicamente en mi mente. Porque la intensidad de este amor es máxima y lo estoy viviendo como nunca antes había vivido el amor._

_Por eso voy a seguir amándote, voy a seguir imaginando cómo eres y voy a seguir disfrutando de este amor ideal, pero no irreal. No puede ser irreal cuando tu imagen aparece en los momentos más inoportunos y me saca una sonrisa, ni cuando se acerca a abrazarme y me estremezco, ni puede ser irreal la ilusión de imaginarnos haciendo planes. No es amor irreal, es amor ideal._

_Tal vez algún día mi amor, tenga el valor para decírtelo de frente, y quizás ese día…_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente muy temprano inició a esbozar el caso que presentaría ante la corte. Debía de ser precisa con argumentos sencillos pero convincentes, no sería fácil que un juez detuviera el proceso tomando en consideración que ya tenía cinco años sin dar un solo signo de mejoría, pero el hecho de pasar por alto un tratamiento que hubiera podido ayudarlo le daba una pequeña esperanza y por mínima que fuera ella quería agarrarse de ella.

—¡Las seis menos cuarto! Llegaré tarde a la oficina.

Se levantó del escritorio como un rayo y tomó una rápida ducha. Puso el café mientras se cepillaba el cabello y se vestía con un elegante traje sastre color gris, zapatos de tacón de aguja negros y accesorios del mismo color. Revisó su maletín para asegurarse de tener todo lo que necesitara y tomó una taza de café antes de salir.

_Miau._—oyó a su gatita ronronear a sus pies.

—Ahora no puedo jugar Diana, debes quedarte muy juiciosa aquí que ya debo salir a la oficina.—la gata le dio una mirada de tristeza, Ami la alzó en brazos y le dio un beso.—Tal vez debería pensar en una mejor familia para ti.

Ami adoraba a Diana. La gatita era su única compañía, la había hallado cuando era aún un bebé, en una caja en el basurero cerca de su apartamento. La pequeña aún no podía comer alimento sólido, Ami tenía que darle leche en un chupón. Pero últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo afuera que Diana se quedaba sola y eso la entristecía.

Dejó a la gata en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Bajó por las escaleras ya que no quería esperar el ascensor. Llegó rápido al lobbie del edificio, aunque algo agotada. Cuando estaba a punto de salir el vigilante la llamó.

—Señorita Mizuno, señorita Mizuno

—Dígame señor Ichiro.

—Dejaron esta nota para usted.

—Gracias señor Ichiro.

—Que tengan buen día señorita Mizuno.

Ami tomó la nota y la guardó en su maletín sin leerla. Subió a su auto y poniéndolo en marcha aceleró, perdiéndose rápidamente por las calles de Minato.

Llegó a la oficina quince minutos tarde, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Cuando entró saludó a Saori, que la miraba boquiabierta sin creer que Ami Mizuno estuviera tarde.

—¿Sucede algo Saori?

—No señorita Mizuno, solo que…

—Lo sé llego tarde, estoy trabajando en un caso importante…

—Del que no estoy enterado.—dijo un hombre a sus espaldas. Ami se volteó lentamente para descubrir de quien se trataba.

—Señor Yamada yo…

—Ami, eres una de mis mejores abogados pero no permitiré que trabajes en casos a mi espalda.

—Señor Yamada yo iba a hablarle de eso.

—Pasa a mi oficina. No me pases llamadas Saori.

La chica miró hacia Ami y en silencio le deseó suerte. El señor Yamada Hisui era el socio fundador del Bufete Mercury. Tenía más de 10 años de conocer a la familia de Ami. Su hijo, Nephrite, había padecido una extraña enfermedad de pequeño, que la madre de Ami curó. Por eso en agradecimiento aceptó a Ami en el bufete y aunque no era socia aún, pensaba en hacerlo ya que ella había demostrado no sólo ser hábil sino que era muy comprometida.

—Siéntate Ami.—la chica así lo hizo.—Sabes, cuando conocí a tu madre hace ya más de 10 años, mi hijo Nephrite estaba muy enfermo, ningún médico sabía lo que tenía pero tu madre no sólo encontró cuál era la causa de su padecimiento sino que lo curó. Quedé tan agradecido con ella que desde entonces nuestras familias han sido amigas.

—Lo sé señor Yamada pero yo…

—Permíteme continuar. Cuando te convertiste en abogada yo mismo le ofrecí ayuda a tu madre y hasta el día de hoy no me he arrepentido. Ami , no sólo eres una gran abogada, muy talentosa, sino que también te esfuerzas y comprometes en cada cosa que emprendes, en todos los años que tienes de trabajar aquí nunca te he visto llegar tarde o salir antes de la hora, y eso cualquier compañía lo aprecia.

—Muchas gracias señor Yamada.

—Ami, para mí has sido como mi hija, ya que mi propio hijo no siguió esta profesión, y me siento muy orgulloso de lo que has logrado. Pero si hay algo que no me gusta Ami, es cuando la gente me oculta cosas, y tú me ocultas algo. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—No es eso señor Yamada, en realidad lo que sucedió es que no tuve tiempo de contarle, verá, mi amigo del hospital Milenio, Darien Chiba, me habló de un caso de un hombre que lleva en coma cinco años. El doctor que lo atiende lo quiere desconectar pero Darien que es neurocirujano, dice que hay una esperanza con un tratamiento experimental.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo o con este bufete?

—El problema es que este hombre no tiene ningún tipo de identificación y por lo tanto no hay familiares que lo defiendan, sólo con la orden de un juez se puede detener el proceso.

—Ya veo, ¿y supongo que este caso será ad honorem?

—Yo sé que no acostumbramos hacer estas cosas pero creo que debemos darle una oportunidad a este hombre para que viva, si la droga funciona el recobrará la conciencia y…

—Tranquila Ami.—dijo el señor Yamada haciendo un ademán—Entiendo el punto y creo que es algo arriesgado tomar este caso, puede poner en entredicho el nombre de nuestro bufete.—Ami bajó la cabeza—Pero si tú piensas que puedes ganar entonces adelante.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Estoy diciendo Ami que tienes mi permiso y apoyo para llevar el caso a la corte bajo el nombre del Bufete Mercury.

—¡Muchas gracias señor Yamada!—dijo Ami poniéndose en pie y abrazando al hombre.—Discúlpeme, yo fui muy efusiva.

—No te preocupes. Ahora ve, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Gracias.

Ami se levantó sonriente y salió de la oficina mientras el señor Yamada la observaba.

—Ojalá mi Nephrite fuera como tú.

Ami continuó con sus labores de ese día, además del caso del durmiente tenía dos casos más en los cuales trabajar así que la jornada fue bastante larga. Al ser casi las siete de la noche salió de su oficina con intención de dirigirse a casa a descansar.

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde?

—Me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, trabajo ¿o acaso piensas que eres la única que lo hace?

—No, yo no quise decir eso, me refería a…

—Tranquila Ami, era una broma. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? Oí que tuviste un problema con el señor Yamada.

—¡Cómo corren los rumores en esta oficina!

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, las paredes oyen.

—Más si esa pared se llama Saori.

—Eres muy suspicaz Ami Mizuno, no me extraña que seas tan buena.

—Gracias Taiki, tú también eres muy bueno.

Tomaron el elevador y ambos marcaron al mismo tiempo el botón hacia la planta baja, haciendo que sus dedos se rozaran. Ami quitó la mano como si algo le quemara. Taiki la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, desde que la había conocido Ami le encantaba, pero siempre que intentaba acercarse ella lo rechazaba.

—Oye, estaba pensando que si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a tomar ese trago que quedó pendiente.

—Taiki lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, será otro día.—dijo saliendo rápidamente del elevador que ya se había detenido.

—¡Ami espera!—dijo Taiki dándole alcance.—¿Por qué siempre me rechazas?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No te luce hacerte la tonta Ami, sabes muy bien que me gustas.

—Taiki yo…

—Y pienso que no te soy indiferente, ¿por qué huyes Ami Mizuno? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Taiki se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, mirando dentro de esos ojos azules que le observaban con miedo.

—Taiki por favor esto no es correcto.

—Tus labios dicen que no, pero tu cuerpo me dice que sí, puedo sentirlo Ami, sé que te gusto, tanto como tú a mí.

Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, rozando suavemente sus labios para luego pasar la lengua sobre ellos. Ami trató de zafarse pero se sentía débil, sin fuerzas.

—Taiki.—dijo en un susurro.

—Aún puedo detenerme si quieres.

Ami subió los brazos y los pasó por su cuello, terminando de cerrar la distancia que la separaba del castaño. La lengua de Taiki invadió su boca, explorando todos los rincones, saboreando cada centímetro de ella. Ami se sentía en las nubes, nunca antes la habían besado con tanta pasión. Taiki recostó el cuerpo de Ami a su auto, pegándose más al cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que sintiera todo lo que ella provocaba en él.

De pronto ella se detuvo. Una imagen se apoderaba de su mente. Se apartó del castaño y colocó una mano en su pecho para que él no se acercara otra vez.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó jadeante Taiki.

—Yo debo irme.

Se dio media vuelta, subió a su auto y se fue. Taiki estaba consternado, no entendía que pasaba, había sentido la pasión de Ami, ella correspondió su beso pero luego simplemente se alejó.

—Tendré que darme una ducha fría.—se dijo en voz alta, luego subió a su auto y dejó el lugar.

Ami llegó a su casa en menos de 30 minutos. En todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Taiki, pero más que nada no podía dejar de sentir que lo había traicionado.

—¿Qué te sucede Ami Mizuno?—se decía a sí misma—Tú no eres así, tú eres una persona racional y no puedes dejarte llevar por emociones. ¡Cómo crees que traicionas a un hombre que ni conoces ni te conoce y que además está en coma!

Entró al edificio y saludó al señor Ichiro cuando alguien la llamó.

—Ami.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—exclamó visiblemente molesta—¿Quién rayos te dejó entrar?

—Lo siento señorita Mizuno, él dijo que la conocía y por eso lo hice pasar, ¿acaso hice algo malo?

—Sí señor Ichiro, no debió dejar pasar a este hombre, hace un tiempo lo conocía pero ya no.

—Ami hija, por favor no me rechaces.

—¿Hija? No te atrevas a llamarme de esa forma, hace tiempo que perdiste ese derecho.

—Ami por favor escúchame.

—¡No! Una vez lo hice, traicioné a mi madre por ti y a cambio tú nos dejaste solas y nos quitaste todo.

—Ami yo… estoy muriendo.

Ami abrió sus ojos ampliamente. Sí, estaba molesta con su padre. Sí, sentía rencor por él pero nunca se atrevería a desearle ningún mal, menos la muerte.

—Tengo cáncer.—continuó—Los médicos sólo me dan unos meses de vida. Vine a buscarte porque no tengo nadie más a quien recurrir.

—¿Y tu amante?—preguntó mordazmente la chica.

—Ella se fue en cuanto supo que iba morir, se llevó todo mi dinero, no me queda nada. Perdí todo, la casa, todo, sólo me quedas tú.

Ami sintió lástima. Su padre no era ni la sombra del hombre que había sido, se veía demacrado, su ropa parecía de un limosnero, en fin, no quedaba nada de quien había sido el gran artista Amade Mizuno.

—Sígueme.

El hombre la siguió en silencio al ascensor y hasta su apartamento.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No hija.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así.

—Disculpa.

Ami lo condujo a la habitación de invitados.

—Te puedes quedar unos días mientras consigues otro lugar. Allá hay toallas y batas limpias, en el baño tienes todo lo necesario. Ten.—dijo extendiéndole una llave.

—¿Y esto?

—Es una llave del departamento, para que puedas atender a tus citas médicas sin que tengas que esperar luego a que yo llegue.

—Eres muy buena Ami, yo…no merezco esto.

—Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Le dirás a tu madre que estoy aquí?

—No, así que ten cuidado de que ella no se entere, además esto es un arreglo temporal, espero que encuentres un lugar a donde irte pronto.

—Gracias Ami, tú madre hizo un gran trabajo al criarte.

—Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti. Buenas noches.

Ami salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Un poco más de tiempo allí dentro y hubiera llorado frente a él y no se permitiría eso. Ya había derramado muchas lágrimas por su padre antes, no dejaría que él la viera de esa forma una vez más.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y fue a su cuarto a trabajar. Tomó su maletín y abriéndolo encontró la nota que le había dado en la mañana el señor Ichiro. Era de su padre, le decía que había ido a buscarla temprano y que volvería en la noche. Trató de concentrarse en el caso, pero por más que lo intentó no podía, eran demasiadas emociones por un día, primero Taiki y ahora su padre.

Su padre. Por mucho tiempo había imaginado el momento en que lo tuviera frente a frente otra vez, tenía ensayadas todas las palabras que le diría, cada uno de los recuerdos dolorosos que tenía le iban a dar el valor para decirle lo que se merecía. Pero nada la había preparado realmente para este momento y menos de la forma en la que se dio.

_—__Mira papá soy un ángel.—decía subida en una pequeña roca y tirándose con los brazos abiertos en forma de alas._

_—__Ten cuidado cariño no te vayas a lastimar._

_Pero había sido demasiado tarde, la pequeña Ami cayó golpeándose la rodilla._

_—__¡Papi me duele!_

_—__Muéstrame donde te lastimaste._

_—__Aquí, mira._

_—__Ya está.—dijo dándole un beso en la herida—Ahora mi ángel ven a posar para papá._

_Ami se levantó feliz, ya no le preocupaba el golpe de su rodilla, iba a posar para su padre._

_—__¿Falta mucho?_

_—__Ya casi está listo._

_—__¿Cuánto es casi?_

_—__No seas impaciente Ami._

_Siguió posando por un rato más, hasta que su padre volteó el cuadro para mostrarle su retrato._

_—__Es muy bonito. Mira mamá—dijo tomando el cuadro y mostrándolo a su madre que volvía del trabajo—papá me hizo un bonito cuadro._

_—__¿A ver? Es hermoso cariño, ¿lo colgamos en tu habitación?_

_—__¡Si! Papá ven._

_Los tres entraron juntos y colocaron el cuadro._

Esos habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Luego comenzaron los pleitos. Su padre no soportaba que Saeko, la madre de Ami, dedicara tanto tiempo al hospital y a su trabajo. Las discusiones eran constantes hasta que un día se acabaron. Amade empezó a irse por varios días, dejando a una Ami de doce años sola. Luego vino lo de la amante cuando ella tenía 17 años. Ami prometió no decirle nada a su madre porque Amade se lo pidió, pero Saeko no tardó en descubrirlo y de la peor manera. Su padre la llevó a casa de su abuela, le dijo que se quedaría algunos días y aprovechó para cambiarle las cerraduras a las puertas.

Cuando la madre de Ami llegó a la casa, encontró una nota que decía dónde estaba Ami y que él quería el divorcio. Consternada fue a hablar con el portero, quien le entregó varias maletas con la ropa de ambas. Después llegó la demanda de divorcio y el padre de Ami se quedó con todo, dejándolas en la calle.

Por suerte para ellas, la madre de Ami había recibido una oferta de empleo en Minato y se fueron a vivir allá. Allí conoció a Minako, quien hizo de su vida algo más llevadero. Pero nunca pudo perdonar lo que hizo su padre. Por eso era racional y calculadora, en su vida no admitía fallos ya que uno sólo podría costarle mucho, así como a su madre.

—No es momento para recordar.—se dijo limpiándose la lágrimas—Ahora tengo un caso que ganar.

Volvió a los libros y al expediente médico, revisó en internet sobre casos similares y las probabilidades de que la droga funcionara. Eran muy pocos los casos registrados de personas que hubiesen estado en coma por más de un año y que al suministrar la droga se hubiesen recuperado. Pero luego halló uno, un caso de un hombre en España que había estado en coma tres años y que con ayuda del zolpidem había logrado despertar. Revisó los detalles del caso en líneas y halló el nombre del médico tratante, un tal doctor Souichi Tomoe, médico japonés radicado en ese país. Tuvo suerte, estaba el número telefónico. Miró la hora, era media noche en Japón y se decidió a llamar.

—Con el doctor Souichi Tomoe por favor.

—Un momento.

—Bueno, habla el doctor Tomoe.

—Doctor Tomoe, le habla Ami Mizuno desde Japón. Usted no me conoce pero yo a usted sí, bueno, al menos por uno de sus casos, el del señor Roberto Mendiola. ¿Recuerda el caso?

—Por supuesto que si señorita…

—Mizuno, Ami Mizuno.

—Señorita Mizuno. El caso del señor Mendiola fue uno de los primeros en que usamos un tratamiento experimental para sacarlo del estado de coma. Pero dígame señorita Mizuno, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Gracias doctor Tomoe. Tenemos en Tokio un caso de un hombre que lleva cinco años en estado de coma. El médico que lo trata quiere quitarle la asistencia, pero yo quiero impedirlo. Hice algunas averiguaciones y encontré información con respecto al zolpidem y su ayuda en casos como este.

—Bueno, nunca hemos tratado un caso de tanto tiempo pero sí, existen posibilidades de que el zolpidem pueda ayudarlo en su estado.

—Doctor Tomoe, ¿estaría usted dispuesto a viajar a Tokio?

* * *

Una nueva actualización de esta historia. El padre de Ami ha regresado y pidiendo su ayuda como si la mereciera, de verdad que es un descarado.

Taiki la ha besado, será que a Ami le interesa?

Los reviews que me dejaron ya los respondí por PM a los que tienen cuenta y a los que no lo dejo aquí.

**maria,** con Taiki ahora en escena no sé si será este su verdadero amor.

Mi querida **Bepevikn**, sí esta historia es full romance y quien no estaría enamorada de un hombre así, todas las palabras que tiene para su princesa es ahhhh, me quedo sin palabras.

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, recuerden que mi FB es **Yeni Reid W,** por si quieren estar al tanto de actualizaciones y adelantos. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. ¿Eso es un sí?

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son originales de la mangana Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Se levantó temprano el día siguiente y muy feliz con los avances que había realizado para su caso. Sólo le quedaban dos días para presentarlo en la corte ya que el viernes por la mañana estaba programado el proceso de desconexión del durmiente. Un sólo paso en falso y todo acabaría para él.

Se desperezó y levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño se lavó la cara. Salió de su habitación y pronto le llegó el olor del café fresco, tostadas y huevo con jamón. Su estómago rugió a la vida y como de forma autómata se dirigió a la cocina.

—Buenos día cariño, supongo que tendrás hambre.

—Buenos días.

—Te preparé los huevos como tanto te gustan.

—Me gustaban, he cambiado.

—Ya veo.—dijo cabizbajo—De todos modos lo preparé para ti, siéntate.

Tomó el asiento que su padre le indicaba y lo observó mientras le servía un plato con tostadas y jamón, además de la taza con café. Tomó también un plato y se sentó a la mesa con ella.

—No es necesario que tengas estas atenciones conmigo.—dijo sin ni siquiera levantar su mirada para verlo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me has abierto las puertas de tu casa.

—Ya te dije que no será por muchos días.

—Lo sé Ami, no tienes que repetirlo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Ami estaba tensa, no le gustaba tener a su padre allí, era demasiado doloroso. Aún tenía que pensar si iba a contarle o no a su madre, no quería tener secretos con ella pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, ahora debo ir a prepararme para el trabajo.

Se dirigió al cuarto sin esperar respuesta y salió luego de media hora. Tomó las llaves de su auto y del departamento.

—Ami.

—Dime.

—Quería pedirte si podías darme algo de dinero para ir al médico, es que yo ya no tengo más.—dijo Amade avergonzado.

—Toma.—le tendió algunos billetes que sacó de su bolso—Si necesitas más me avisas.

—Gracias, prometo que lo devolveré en cuanto pueda.

—No te preocupes.

—Que tengas un buen día cariño.

Esas palabras las sintió como cuchillas que se enterraban en su pecho. No le respondió, dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Ami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien hacía su último recorrido desde que ingresó a las seis de la tarde. Le esperaba una tarde fabulosa con su hija Ceres y su sobrina Rini, a las que llevaría al parque a jugar. Esas niñas eran la adoración de Darien aunque habían llegado a su vida de la forma más inesperada, pero ellas le alegraban y llenaban el vacío que sentía por haber perdido al amor de su vida. Caminaba por los amplios pasillos del hospital Milenio cuando recibió una llamada de Ami.

—Habla Chiba.

—Darien soy yo Ami, necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Para qué soy bueno?

—Me puse en contacto con un médico en España que trató un caso parecido al nuestro y está dispuesto a ayudarnos en el juicio.

—Eso es una grandiosa noticia Ami.

—El problema es que llega hoy por la tarde y no puedo ir por él al aeropuerto pues salgo debo ir al juzgado a presentar el caso y recibir una audiencia.

—Tenía planes con las niñas pero no te preocupes, yo iré. ¿A qué hora llega su vuelo?

—A las cuatro de la tarde.

—Muy bien, ahí estaré.

—Gracias.

Terminó la llamada y marcó de inmediato el número de Minako para avisarle que no podría ir por las niñas.

—Pero Darien, yo ya tenía planes para esta tarde.

—Pues entonces los cancelas. Pensé que querías ayudar.

—Claro que quiero ayudar.

—Entonces no rezongues y quédate con las niñas.

—De acuerdo.

Darien guardó su teléfono y se fue para su consultorio a cambiarse. Mientras se quitaba la bata blanca alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, debo ir al aeropuerto a recoger a alguien.

—¿Me dejas despedirme de ti?

—Debo irme ya linda, otro día jugamos ¿está bien?—dijo Darien tomando su rostro y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a esperar por otro día, por lo que lo acarició descaradamente en sus partes nobles, conociendo el efecto que eso podría tener en él y que ella besó muy lentamente, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras sus labios seguían insistiendo hasta que él abrió la boca.

El beso fue ganando intensidad, bajó la mano por su espalda, y la movió con suavidad contra su propio cuerpo hasta que la prueba tangible del deseo de Darien presionó contra su vientre. Se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos, que reflejaban una profunda fascinación.

—Eres insistente Villuy.

—Pero eso te gusta o me equivoco.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo. Rozó sus labios con los suyos, y cuando la penetró con la lengua, ella se aferró a sus brazos con tanta fuerza, que le clavó las uñas. Empezó a saborearla con sensualidad, a deslizar la lengua contra la suya, y oyó que soltaba un gemido de placer.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no podía detenerse. Sabía que debía salir ahora si no quería quedar atrapado en el tráfico y llegar tarde al aeropuerto, pero eso no le importó, de todos modos los vuelos siempre se retrasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba media hora en el aeropuerto esperando que llegaran a recogerlo. Comenzaba ya a preocuparse, Ami no le había dado el nombre de quien se suponía vendría por él, tampoco le había preguntado por el nombre del hospital a donde debía dirigirse. Debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de aceptar la invitación de una completa desconocida.

Estaba a punto de volverse al mostrador para comprar el boleto de regreso cuando escuchó y vio a un pelinegro alto gritando su nombre. Souichi levantó la mano para que el hombre lo viera y éste corrió hasta donde estaba.

—¿Doctor Tomoe?

—Por favor dígame Souichi.

—Lamento el retraso, tuve una urgencia que atender en el hospital. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, trabajo en el Hospital Milenio y junto con Ami estamos trabajando en el caso.

—Es un gusto doctor Chiba.

—Darien. ¿Ya sabe en qué hotel se hospedará?

—No, salí tan deprisa que olvidé incluso reservar.

—No se preocupe Souichi, yo lo llevaré a un buen hotel cerca del hospital.

—Gracias.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la zona para tomar los taxis y tomando uno continuaron con el viaje y la plática. A Darien le pareció que el doctor Tomoe era un hombre muy amigable, en poco tiempo ya tenían confianza.

—Hace muchos años que no venía a Tokio.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber por qué se fue? Claro si no es indiscreción.

—Para nada Darien. Me fui para olvidar.

—¿Olvidar?

—Sí, olvidar. Vera, yo me casé muy joven con el amor de mi vida. Keiko era una joven extraordinaria y llena de vida. Después de dos años tuvimos una hija, Hotaru, ella es la luz de mi vida.

—¿Y qué pasó con su esposa?

—Ella tuvo un accidente, estuvo en coma por varios meses. El médico que la trató dijo que no había esperanzas así que la desconectó. Era tan joven y hermosa… Luego de eso no soporté la idea de seguir en Japón, así que acepté una invitación del Centro de Investigaciones del Cerebro en España, allí comencé a investigar sobre el zolpidem y cómo lograr que otros pacientes pudieran despertar del coma.

—Cuanto lo siento Souichi.

Se hizo un silencio. Darien no sabía ni siquiera qué decir, sólo sentía compasión por Souichi y su historia. Luego de un rato llegaron al hotel en donde se alojaría el doctor. Darien lo dejó instalado y se fue hacia su casa, a disfrutar de sus pequeñas.

Souichi entró a la habitación y miró por la ventana. Tokio era exactamente como lo recordaba. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no volvería a ese lugar, pero era más fuerte su promesa de ayudar a otras personas que como Keiko no podían defenderse a sí mismas. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la foto de su hija que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Mi pequeña Hotaru, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre. Se parecía tanto a ti, esa forma de mirar, sus cabellos negros…tienen tantas cosas en común, siempre al verte la recuerdo.

Y por eso la dejaba sola tanto tiempo. No era que no la amara, no había nadie en el mundo a la que amara más que a Hotaru, pero el dolor por la pérdida de su hermosa Keiko era tan profundo que jamás había podido superarlo.

—Espero que algún día me logres entender, que no he querido dejarte sola, sino que no el verte me hace daño. Cada día que pasa te pareces más a ella y yo… yo aún la amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba horas encerrada en su oficina terminando con los argumentos que usaría mañana en la corte para solicitar que se detuviera el proceso de desconexión. Era tarde, estaba cansada y hambrienta ya que no había salido a almorzar, por un lado porque quería terminar el caso y por otro lado temía encontrarse con Taiki.

Terminó de conjuntar todo lo necesario para el caso y comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas para salir de la oficina. Apagaba su laptop cuando el castaño entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?—dijo sin levantar la vista hacia él.

—De lo que sucedió ayer.

—Ayer no sucedió nada.

Guardó su laptop en el maletín y se levantó dispuesta a salir sin darle explicaciones. Taiki la tomó del brazo y detuvo su huida.

—Para mí si fue algo.—dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Taiki por favor, estoy cansada y hambrienta, no he salido de la oficina en todo el día y ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

—No puedo dejarte ir, al menos no hasta que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó, por un instante pude sentir que correspondiste a mi beso con la misma pasión que yo sentía y luego de repente me dejaste allí, sin más.

—Si te di a entender algo que no era discúlpame. Entre nosotros no puede haber absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué Ami?—preguntó Taiki abrazándose a su cintura.—Sé que no te soy indiferente, incluso ahora, siento tu cuerpo temblar con mi contacto.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas.

—No me mientas ni te mientas a ti misma, sabes que no te soy indiferente.

—Está bien, sí lo acepto, no me eres indiferente. Ahora si eso es lo que querías escuchar por favor suéltame.

—Está bien.—dijo aún sin hacerlo—Pero antes…

Con violencia, él oprimió sus labios contra los de ella. Un deseo insaciable rompió todas las restricciones que Ami había estado imponiendo en sí misma, y respondió al beso con un leve gemido de placer. Puso firmes los labios para recibir la presión de sus besos.

Ella sintió la sacudida que corrió por todo el cuerpo de él cuando hizo eso. No comprendió por qué las manos de él temblaban cuando retiraron el cabello de ella hacia atrás de sus orejas para permitir a la boca de él la libertad de explorar su cara, levantada hacia él.

Los labios de Ami se deslizaron por el cuello de Taiki. Ella disfrutó del gemido que eso arrancó de los labios de él. Taiki tomó la cabeza de ella entre sus manos y la besó con dulzura. La incipiente barba de él, colaboraba con sus labios, provocando emociones desconocidas con el suave roce que realizaban sobre la zona sensitiva que rodeaba la boca de ella.

Pocos hombres la habían besado. Ninguno como éste. Cuando era muy jovencita había permitido a uno o dos hombres que lo hicieran pero no encontró razón alguna para repetir la experiencia. Luego de lo sucedido con su padre ella había rechazado a cualquiera que quisiera aproximarse a ella, empeñada siempre en medir y calcular sus intenciones y eso había hecho que ellos se hicieran hacia atrás en sus avances.

Ami se ahogó en la boca exploradora de Taiki; movió sus labios para disfrutar el movimiento de la lengua de él, que trazaba el contorno de ellos. Entonces, la boca de él chupó con lentitud su carnoso labio inferior. Para ella, en ese momento, no hubo pasado, ni presente, ni futuro. Sólo el placer interminable de los labios de Taiki. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Con aire culpable, se separaron y vieron la figura delgada de Saori. Taiki lanzó un suspiro estremecedor.

—Disculpen yo no sabía que ustedes…

—No es lo que parece Saori.—decía Ami avergonzada.

—Tranquila Ami, todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos, incluso tú.—dijo guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la oficina.

Las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza, preguntándose qué habría querido decir con que "incluso ella" tenía derecho a divertirse. La voz de Taiki la sacó de su pensamiento.

—Ami, me gustas, en serio. No es algo pasajero, no quiero jugar contigo. Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad, que me conozcas. Si después de eso no quieres nada conmigo lo entenderé, pero no me rechaces sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que me haces sentir.

Recordó las palabras que el durmiente había escrito hacia su princesa, como él la llamaba. En cada una de ellas se notaba el dolor que había por que ella no le correspondía. Miró los ojos suplicantes de Taiki, buscando en su mente las palabras y razones para rechazarlo.

—Taiki yo…

—No me respondas.—dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, estremeciéndola—Tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo.

Quitó el dedo de su boca y se inclinó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ami deseaba que él volviera a besarla como hace un momento pero no lo hizo. Le dio las buenas noches y se retiró, dejándola perpleja.

Volvió a su apartamento, rogando en silencio que su padre no saliera a recibirla. Para su suerte él ya dormía así que no tuvo que encontrarse con él. Entró a su cuarto y desvistiéndose se dirigió a la ducha. Sentía el agua cayendo en todo su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Aún podía sentir los labios de Taiki quemando los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su rostro.

—¿Y si le doy una oportunidad?—Se preguntaba a sí misma en voz alta—Taiki no es mi padre, tal vez ha llegado el momento de que yo supere esto.

Entonces recordó el rostro del durmiente. Las sensaciones que él le provocaba con sólo leer lo que había escrito. Cobró más fuerza el pensamiento de darle una oportunidad a Taiki. Tenía que olvidarse de él, no podía sentirse de esa manera por un hombre que ni siquiera estaba consciente. Sí, estar con Taiki era la solución. Él era igual de práctico y racional como ella, le devolvería a la realidad, le ayudaría a olvidarse de su durmiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente despertó más tranquila, aunque también se sentía nerviosa. Hoy iría a la corte a interponer su caso y esperaba una respuesta positiva. Además estaba decidida a conversar con Taiki y aceptar su propuesta y eso era un paso muy importante para ella. No sabía cómo comportarse en una relación, ni qué era lo que esperaba un hombre de ella, pero confiaba en que él supiera guiarla en esta nueva etapa.

Salió de la ducha y abrió los cajones donde guardaba su ropa interior. Sacó un conjunto de encaje negro y medias de seda del mismo color. Se miró en el espejo algo avergonzada, más por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo que por otra cosa, pero satisfecha de cómo lucía. Buscó en el armario una falda de tubo negra, de cuero, una blusa de seda blanca y tacones de aguja negros. Utilizó un maquillaje suave, que exaltara su belleza natural y se perfumó. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, tomó su bolso y maletín, las llaves del auto y salió. Una vez más su padre no estaba.

Llegó temprano a la corte y llenó los formularios respectivos, adjuntando la información que había recabado para el caso y esperó a que los recibieran. Fueron designados al juez Masanori, un juez que ya Ami conocía de otros casos en donde él había presidido y sabía a ciencia cierta que él era un hueso duro de roer. El juez revisó el caso y puso audiencia para la tarde, debido a la premura del mismo.

Ami salió de allí y se dirigió hacia su oficina, necesitaba prepararse para lo que pudiera suceder en esa audiencia. Al entrar al bufete saludó a Saori quien le dio una mirada cómplice, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara con el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Entró a su oficina y sobre su escritorio encontró una sorpresa. Había un ramo de lirios blancos y junto a ellos una nota. Ami las tomó entre sus manos y aspiró su aroma, luego leyó la nota.

_Besarte es como perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, es ver el cielo, las estrellas... es verte a ti._

Ami sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. No había imaginado que Taiki fuera un hombre romántico, y ese pequeño detalle le había dado el valor para decidirse por completo a darle una oportunidad. Salió de su oficina, con dirección a la de él. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, lo encontró sentado en su silla de cuero, escribiendo algo en la computadora. Al verla Taiki se sorprendió.

—¿Ami?

No dijo nada, sólo le dio vuelta a la silla y se sentó sobre sus regazos, abrazándose a él fuertemente y plantando un beso en sus labios. Taiki tardó unos segundos en responder, esa parte de Ami le era tan desconocida como inimaginable, al final se dejó llevar. Su boca la besó con pasión, haciéndola lanzar un gemido de franco deseo. Taiki exhaló un profundo gruñido y, con gran habilidad, entreabrió los labios de ella con la lengua, mientras una de sus manos iniciaba una indescriptible tortura en su seno, frotando su pezón de manera segura y gentil, hasta que se puso turgente. Su lado racional comenzó a hacerse eco en su mente, recordándole el lugar donde estaban y se detuvo.

Taiki la observaba con los ojos encendidos de deseo. Ami levantó la mano y recorrió el contorno de su boca con el dedo índice. Taiki se estremeció.

—¿Eso es un sí?—preguntó jadeante, casi sin aliento.

Ami no le respondió, sólo se inclinó y le dio un suave beso, igual como el que él le había dado al despedirse la noche anterior.

—Lo voy a interpretar como un sí.—dijo Taiki, volviendo a besarla.

Luego de unos instantes se separaron, buscando aire, pero aún sedientos de más. Ami se levantó de sus regazos, observando la evidente excitación de Taiki. Se ajustó su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Te veré hoy por la noche?—preguntó a Taiki antes de salir.

—Dalo por un hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mi hermosa princesa_

_Como quisiera tener el valor de confesarte que me he llegado a enamorar de ti, que ya no puedo vivir sin ver tu sonrisa. En ocasiones cuando te miro, cierro los ojos e imagino ese momento._

_Me acerco despacio a tu lado y te llamo. Tú volteas a mirarme, con algo de miedo en tu mirada. Entonces las palabras fluyen por mi boca, como un río que fluye hacia el mar, diciéndote todo lo que he callado. Pero entonces vuelvo a la realidad._

_Princesa, es un sentimiento tan profundo el que llevo dentro, y no es de ahora, princesa, al contrario, es de hace tanto tiempo y sé que aún no me he decidido a confesártelo; y mi corazón dentro de mi pecho duele. Duele cuando te veo pasar a mi lado y callo. Duele porque no sé cómo reaccionarías. Duele porque quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad._

_A veces siento una profunda tristeza, porque te veo lejos, distante, inalcanzable. Las rosas han perdido su color, el sol ya no me ilumina, me siento como un muerto en vida. Yo sólo quiero darte amor, mostrarte que no hay nada por qué temer, sólo quisiera que me dieras un lugar en tu corazón y nunca salir de allí._

_Dime princesa, ¿qué te impide aceptarme? ¿De qué tienes miedo? Te he mostrado quién soy, me he acercado a ti como amigo, pero hasta ahora sólo he recibido tu rechazo._

_No te pido que cambies tu vida, no prometo que conmigo todo será siempre alegría, lo único que pido de ti, mi amada princesa acuática, es que no ignores lo que siente tu corazón. Porque sé que no te soy indiferente, sé que sientes algo por mí, lo noto cuando hablamos, en tu nerviosismo cuando nos encontramos, pero hay algo que te impide dejarte llevar por ese sentimiento._

_No me daré por vencido nunca. No hay nadie más para mí, nadie que me haga sentir lo mismo que tú. Por eso seguiré esperándote, hasta que tú decidas que estás lista, porque tú vales la pena cualquier sufrimiento, cualquier esfuerzo, cualquier tiempo._

_Hasta mi último suspiro, yo te estaré esperando._

Ami cerró el diario antes de entrar a la audiencia. Era una audiencia privada, a diferencia de otros casos que había manejado, sólo era ella quien iba presentarse ya que no había ninguna demanda. En este momento lo que se estaba pidiendo era tiempo para aplicar el procedimiento alterno y aunque sabía que el doctor Tofu podía hacer alguna apelación desde su criterio médico, ya ella estaba preparada para eso.

—Señorita Mizuno.

—Doctor Tomoe, que bueno que pudo llegar.

—Es un gusto poder colaborarle.

—¿Pudo leer el caso?

—Por supuesto y por lo que leí creo que este paciente es un firme candidato para el zolpidem.

—¿En serio lo cree?

—Sí…

—Abogada Ami Mizuno, la audiencia dará inicio.

Ami y el doctor voltearon a mirar a la mujer que les hacía el llamado e ingresaron por la puerta que les indicaba. Frente a ellos estaba el serio juez Masanori, pero Ami estaba tranquila y no se dejaba intimidar.

—¿Cuál es el caso?

—El caso que se presenta es para aplicar un procedimiento alterno con zolpidem y detener el proceso de desconexión de un paciente de identidad desconocida que se encuentra en el Hospital Milenio.-leyó la secretaria.

—Abogada Mizuno presente su caso.

Ami le relató con mucha propiedad al juez todos los pormenores del caso, desde que el hombre fue recibido en el hospital hasta los tratamientos que se le habían aplicado. También relató sobre un tratamiento experimental que se estaba aplicando con gran éxito en Europa, en pacientes con condiciones similares y que fue obviado por el médico tratante.

—Como verá su señoría, aún no se han agotado todos los tratamientos posibles, por lo que se considera que se debe suspender de forma definitiva el proceso de desconexión.

—Señorita Mizuno, ¿tiene usted criterio experto en la materia?

—No señor juez, pero he traído al doctor Souichi Tomoe. El doctor Tomoe ha tratado varios casos parecidos al del paciente en cuestión y puede ampliarnos el tema.

—Por favor doctor Tomoe, suba al estrado.

Souichi subió al banquillo, siendo juramentado por uno de los custodios.

—Doctor Tomoe, ¿podría relatarnos su experiencia?

—Por supuesto. Dirijo desde hace varios años el Centro de Investigación Cerebral en España, allí hemos tratado varios casos de pacientes con contusiones intracraneales que han entrado en estado de coma, incluso por varios años. El caso más connotado fue el del señor Roberto Mendiola, un paciente que tenía más de tres años en ese estado. Comenzamos a tratarlo con la droga Zolpidem, que en situaciones normales se usa para inducir el sueño. Notamos que al administrar la droga obteníamos resultados contrarios a los que normalmente se obtienen, el paciente comenzó a responder a los diferentes estímulos e incluso luego de un periodo administrándole el tratamiento, llegó a despertar.

—Doctor Tomoe, ¿considera usted que el paciente en cuestión califica para el uso de Zolpidem?

—He estudiado a fondo el caso y considero que hay ciertos procedimientos que se saltaron y que hubieran resultado en su mejoría. Con el Zolpidem podríamos revertir los efectos negativos de estos errores y lograr que comience a responder a estímulos.

—¿Cuál sería la probabilidad de éxito?

—Considerando todo lo que se ha dicho y el tiempo que lleva este hombre en coma, la probabilidad de una recuperación completa es muy baja, pero podríamos lograr que despierte e incluso que lleve una vida "normal", tal vez con algo de ayuda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para eso?

—El tratamiento con Zolpidem puede durar alrededor de un año, todo depende de su propio organismo. La recuperación necesita más tiempo ya que debe haber terapia para que vuelva a caminar y hablar con normalidad.

—Gracias doctor Tomoe. Su señoría, es posible la recuperación de este hombre. Como ha dicho el doctor Tomoe, aún hay esperanza para él y es posible su recuperación, por lo que solicitamos que se suspenda la orden de desconexión y se aplique el tratamiento con zolpidem, el cual será dirigido por el doctor Tomoe.

—Señorita Mizuno, ¿han hecho todas las averiguaciones sobre la identidad de este hombre y su familia?

—El Hospital Milenio trató de identificarlo así como ubicar a los posibles familiares pero todo fue negativo.

—Bien. Considero que aún no se han agotado todas las vías para lograr la mejoría de este hombre, por lo que voy a declarar procedente su caso.—Ami sonrió contenta—Esta corte ordena la inmediata detención del proceso de desconexión y que se inicie con el tratamiento alternativo. Pero…

* * *

Hola mis amigos,

Taiki ha vuelto a atacar y parece que el durmiente está perdiendo terreno con Ami y ella se va a dar la oportunidad con el castaño, tal vez él sí sea su verdadero amor?

Gracias a María y Fifo por sus comentarios, les agradezco el apoyo a esta historia como también a la historia de Rei, sé que casi no han tenido pegada porque no tienen a Darien y Serena de protagonistas, pero aún así seguiré el proyecto.

Nos leemos pronto,


	5. Confusión

Salió del lugar no muy contenta con la decisión del juez, pero al menos habían logrado el cometido de detener la desconexión. Caminando a su lado en silencio estaba el doctor Tomoe.

—¿Necesita que lo lleve a algún lado doctor?

—No es necesario, mi hotel está cerca y me gustaría dar un paseo.

—Como guste. Doctor Tomoe, muchas gracias por haber venido a ayudarnos, no tiene que quedarse si no lo desea.

—Señorita Mizuno, me comprometí con usted a ayudarla en este caso y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Otra vez gracias.—dijo estrechando la mano del hombre—Bueno, aquí nos separamos, debo volver a la oficina, pero si se le ofrece alguna cosa no dude en llamarme.

—Hasta pronto señorita Mizuno.

—Hasta pronto doctor.

Ami subió a su auto, mientras que Tomoe se fue caminando en dirección contraria. Ahora debía volver a la oficina a buscar algunas cosas y luego se marcharía temprano a su casa para prepararse para la noche. No sabía qué sucedería hoy, pero estaba convencida de que ese era el paso que debía dar, pensado, racionado, sin involucrar muchos sentimientos… sentimientos que cada vez que leía cierto diario clamaban por salir del baúl en el cual los tenía encerrados.

Cuando entró en la oficina era prácticamente la hora de salida. Todos sus compañeros, incluso Saori, ya se habían marchado. Suspiró aliviada, no soportaría la mirada de esa chica otra vez. Esperaba encontrarse con Taiki pero él ya se había ido, su despacho estaba cerrado, así que se dirigió al suyo para tomar lo que necesitaba. En eso estaba cuando sonó su teléfono indicando que tenía un mensaje.

—"Paso por ti a las siete. Besos Taiki"

Terminó rápidamente de recoger sus cosas y salió para su casa como un rayo. Las luces de su apartamento estaban apagadas, por lo que supuso que Amade no estaba. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abriendo el chorro se metió a la ducha. Tomó la crema depilatoria y eliminó los incipientes bellos que tenía, quería que su piel se sintiera tersa y suave.

Taiki llegó al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Ami mucho antes de las siete. Estaba impaciente y nervioso, pensando en que tal vez Ami se arrepintiera de su decisión. Se estacionó enfrente del edificio, observando su reloj de pulsera a cada rato, deseando que las manecillas del reloj se movieran rápido, que dieran ya las siete y no verse desesperado. Rindiéndose a sus nervios salió del auto e ingresó.

—Buenas noches señor, ¿a dónde se dirige?—preguntó el señor Ichiro.

—Al departamento de la señorita Ami Mizuno.

—Un momento.

El hombre tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del apartamento de Ami.

—Sí claro, hazlo pasar.

Se volvió hacia Taiki y con una sonrisa en el rostro le indicó que podía subir, además de darle el número de apartamento.

Taiki tomó el elevador y apretó el número de piso que le dijo el señor Ichiro. Esperó impaciente que el aparato se detuviera y salió.

—Apartamento 12B.—repetía en voz alta hasta que dio con el número en la puerta. Tocó.

Le abrieron la puerta inmediatamente pero para su sorpresa no era Ami quien lo recibía, era un hombre algo mayor, con aspecto enfermo. Taiki se preguntaba quién era, Ami nunca le había dicho que vivía con alguien.

—Pase adelante joven, ¿busca a Ami?

—Sí, ¿ella se encuentra?

—Está en su habitación preparándose. ¿Supongo que eso es para ella?—dijo Amade señalando los lirios.

—Sí.

—Démelos.—extendió la mano—Los pondré en agua.

Taiki permanecía en pie, pasmado, pensando mil cosas y no todas muy buenas acerca de la chica.

—Pero qué descortés que soy, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Amade Mizuno, soy el padre de Ami.

—Taiki Kou, un gusto señor.—suspiró aliviado.

—Dígame Amade, por favor toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de beber mientras esperas a mi hija?

—Un vaso con agua por favor.

—En seguida te lo traigo.—Amade se dirigió a la cocina y sacó agua del refrigerador y un vaso de vidrio de la alacena—Dime Taiki, ¿de dónde conoces a Ami?

—Trabajamos juntos en el Bufete Mercury.—respondió observando las fotografías en las paredes, en ninguna estaba Amade.

—¿Entonces también eres abogado?

—Así es señor.

—Eso es muy bueno, es importante que las parejas tengan cosas en común.—dijo tendiéndole el vaso con agua.

—Ami y yo… ella y yo aún no… lo que quiero decir es que es la primera vez que salimos.

Taiki tomó un gran sorbo de agua, tratando de recomponerse, no sabía por qué pero este hombre lo hacía sentir nervioso, tal vez era porque se trataba del padre de Ami. Conocer a los padres de una chica en la primera cita no es algo usual.

—No te preocupes hijo, sé cómo funcionan las cosas en estos días, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso.

—Yo—aclaró su garganta—no estoy nervioso señor.

En ese momento salió Ami de su cuarto y se veía increíblemente bella, radiante. Taiki se apresuró a ponerse en pie, si antes decía no estar nervioso, ahora al verla, eso no podía negarlo. Ami miraba la escena entre confundida y molesta, no le gustaba que Amade se haya tomado el atrevimiento de atender a su visita sin decirle nada.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—dijo en tono molesto.

—Pues creí que teníamos una cita.—se apresuró a responder Taiki.

—No lo digo por ti Taiki, lo digo por él.

—Hija… yo sólo quería ayudarte.

—Pero yo no te pedí tu ayuda.

—Discúlpame, no vuelvo a interferir con tus cosas.

—Te lo agradezco. Taiki, vámonos por favor.

El hombre sólo atinó a asentir, no sabía qué sucedía entre Ami y su padre pero era evidente que su relación no era muy buena.

Amade se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, observando como su hija salía con el joven. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, entendiendo que tal vez jamás Ami lo iba a perdonar.

Bajaron en el ascensor en completo silencio, saliendo del edificio. Taiki le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a entrar, subiendo luego él al otro lado. Antes de arrancar se volvió hacia ella.

—Ami, no quisiera ser indiscreto pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo y tu padre?

—Eso es una larga historia y en verdad no quisiera hablar de eso, al menos no hoy.

—De acuerdo, no tienes por qué decirme si no lo deseas, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y en el momento en que te sientas preparada para hablar, allí estaré.

—Gracias Taiki.—se limpió unas lágrimas que la habían traicionado.—¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche?

—Oh, eso es una sorpresa.—sacó un cubre ojos, de los que se usan para dormir y empezó a colocárselo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que confíes en mí Ami, que te dejes llevar. Por eso no verás el camino hacia el lugar donde iremos.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto Taiki…

—Tranquila preciosa, por favor, intenta confiar en mí.

Ami asintió y el castaño colocó la máscara sobre sus ojos. Una vez que se aseguró que no veía absolutamente nada, encendió el auto e inició su camino. Taiki conectó su mp3 al radio del carro y la música comenzó a inundar los sentidos de Ami.

—No sabía que te gustaba la música romántica.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, espero que te des el tiempo de conocerlas.

—¿Foreigner?

—Sí, un clásico. "I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me…"—trababa de afinar su voz.

—Mejor deja que el cantante haga lo suyo.—le dijo Ami divertida.

—¡Oye! Mi voz es excelente, no soy cantante porque no quiero.

—Cómo tú digas.

El viaje continuó entre risas y música. Así, con los ojos vendados, Ami se sentía capaz de ser ella misma, sin defensas, sin barreras que no permitieran a la gente penetrar. Pero algo tenía muy claro, ella debía controlar la situación, no quería que Taiki pensara que su relación sería algo serio o formal. Ella aún no estaba preparada para eso, lo único que quería era volver a estar en control de sus sentimientos, quería olvidar al hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos en los últimos días. Entonces sintió que el auto se detuvo.

—Llegamos.

—¿Me puedo quitar esto?

—Aún no preciosa.

Taiki la ayudó a bajar del auto y luego caminaron algunos pasos hasta que se detuvieron. Entonces él se colocó detrás de ella y lentamente le fue quitando el cubre ojos. Ami estaba maravillada. Frente a ella se extendía un gran lago, rodeado de hermosos árboles de cerezo que estaban llenos de flores a reventar. La luna brillaba intensamente, reflejándose en el agua como una brillante perla en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es un lugar hermoso.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Ven,—dijo señalándole un camino—por este lado está la cabaña.

El interior de la cabaña era un sueño. Estaba amueblada de manera rústica, desde los muebles de la sala hasta el comedor, con flores por todos lados. Había una gran alfombra blanca frente a la chimenea que ya ardía con fuego. Una botella de vino dentro de un cubo con hielo estaba al lado de dos copas, junto con bocadillos diversos para una velada encantadora.

—Taiki, todo esto es tan hermoso.

—Es lo que te mereces. Ven, siéntate conmigo junto al fuego.

La ayudó a sentarse en la alfombra y antes de hacerlo él puso música romántica de fondo. Estaban frente al fuego, charlando sobre todo y nada, contándose acerca de su familia y cómo habían crecido. Ami evitaba el tema de su padre y Taiki no la presionó para que hablara.

—Nos parecemos en tanto Ami. Ambos somos hijos únicos, nos apasiona lo que hacemos, somos adictos al trabajo… en fin, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Bueno, yo no me aventuraría a hacer una afirmación de ese tipo.

—¿Por qué lo analizas todo?

—Trato de ser racional en las cosas que hago.

—Pero no todo puede ser así.

—Las decisiones no racionadas pueden traer malas consecuencias y yo procuro evitarlas.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no puedo concebir otra forma de vivir, arriesgando. A veces se gana y otras se pierde, pero siempre se disfruta.

—Ya ves que no somos tan parecidos.

—Yo te puedo enseñar cómo Ami, si tú me dejas, puedo enseñarte a disfrutar de la vida, sin pensar en nada más que no sea en lo que sientes.

—Taiki…

—No digas nada.—dijo acercándose más a ella, mirándola a los ojos—Las palabras sobran cuando lo que necesita el cuerpo es sentir y ahora mismo, lo único que deseo es sentirte.

Se acercó a ella, le quitó la copa de las manos y lo dejó en la alfombra. Luego, le rodeó las mejillas con las manos y le inclinó la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Le cogió una mano, le besó la suave palma y la acercó un poco más para acariciarle la delicada piel del interior de la muñeca. Tenía un sabor delicioso. Tan dulce como la canela azucarada. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le sostuvo el brazo para besárselo hasta el hombro y le besó las clavículas, mordisqueándole la suave y deliciosa piel. Los dedos de ella comenzaron a explorar sus hombros a través de la camisa, siguiendo sus tendones para luego hundirlos en su pelo.

—Taiki— arqueó el cuello para él.

Con suavidad, él apoyó la mano sobre su elegante cuello de cisne y saboreó su piel, alternando entre los besos y los mordiscos, hasta llegar con los labios a la línea de su mandíbula. Ella suspiró mientras él trazaba un camino de besos por donde sus dedos habían pasado.

—Te deseo Ami—susurró, cuando llegó con los labios al lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella le deslizó una de las manos por la nuca y se la metió bajo la camisa.

—Yo... yo también te deseo.

El cuerpo de él tembló en respuesta a su confesión y su miembro se volvió duro como el acero. Por mucho que quisiera perderse en su interior, Taiki deseaba complacerla. Algo en su interior le decía que ella no había experimentado el verdadero placer y él quería ser el primer hombre en llevarla a la cima, en hacerla perderse en el éxtasis, en sentir cómo su cuerpo sucumbía a sus deseos. Se alejó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.—respondió con algo de duda.

Recogió las cosas que estaban sobre la alfombra, haciendo espacio.

—Recuéstate.

Tomó un cojín de los sillones y lo utilizó como almohada y la ayudó a acostarse boca arriba. Acomodándose a su lado, le volvió la cara para que lo mirara. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban intensamente reflejando el fuego de la chimenea y tenía la respiración agitada. Por la expresión de su rostro, el miedo en sus ojos, él sabía que no se le ofrecía a cualquiera. Aquello significaba mucho para ella. Una cálida sensación lo inundó.

—Eres tan hermosa—murmuró.

Taiki apoyó los labios sobre los suyos y luego le pasó la mano por la nuca, acercándola más, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su dureza le empujó la cadera, pero a ella no parecía molestarle. Jadeando, se apoyó completamente contra él y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, empujándolo más contra su cuerpo. Él la besaba apasionadamente y por más que besara, siempre quería más.

Le rozaba los dientes con la lengua y luego movió la mano hacia abajo, acariciando sus pechos, notando el pezón erguido a través de la fina tela del vestido. Rodeó el pequeño montículo con la mano, deseando rasgar la tela y tocarla con la boca, contentándose por el momento con pasar el pulgar por aquella tensa cima hasta que Ami se retorció a su tacto.

Fue bajando su mano, descubriendo el cuerpo de Ami. La curva de su cintura, el sutil contorno de su cadera, las piernas bien torneadas. La ayudó a incorporarse un poco para bajar el cierre del entallado vestido, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Taiki volvió a besarla, mientras que fue deslizándole suavemente la mano entre las piernas.

Ami separó los muslos y él separó la tela de su ropa interior, y gimió sobre su boca al notarla húmeda de deseo. Ella vibró al contacto y luego volvió a gemir cuando él apretó los dedos entre los labios de su sexo.

—Taiki—susurró contra su boca. Los temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo, apoyado contra el suyo, y gimió cuando sus dedos encontraron el sensible botón entre sus piernas.

La besaba una y otra vez, sin dejar de mover los dedos y Ami se sacudió debajo de él. Taiki se alejó ligeramente, pero ella se arqueó, buscándolo, y la tocó, trazando círculos alrededor de su hinchado clítoris. Ami le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, besándolo como si muriera por sus labios, como si quisiera devorarlo vivo, y empujó más el sexo contra sus dedos.

—Oh Ami...—susurró.

Deslizó un dedo en su interior y ella se lo atrapó como con una tenaza. Se quedó rígida. Él se alejó para verle la expresión. Ami lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y muy abiertos.

—Por favor...—dijo Ami.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es entonces? Dime qué quieres.

—Quiero...—se levantó un poco, lo que lo hizo mover el dedo en su interior y gimió—... eso.

Él frunció el cejo, sin comprender realmente a qué se refería. Empujó un poco más con el dedo, entrando apenas unos milímetros y Ami echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sí—jadeó—. Más. Más... de... eso...

Sin duda podía complacerla. Imitando las penetraciones, sacó el dedo hasta la entrada de su sexo y luego empujó hasta el fondo.

—Sí —susurró—. Oh, sí.

—Ami.

Empujó más y más en su interior, se aplicó a excitarla hasta que ella tembló y gimió con cada embestida, luego, Taiki dobló el pulgar para masajear su punto más sensible. Al primer contacto, Ami se arqueó y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. La segunda vez, acompañada por empujones más profundos de sus dedos, gritó y su cuerpo se onduló sobre la alfombra. Miró en otra dirección y él abrió los ojos para verla.

—Córrete para mí.

Su interior se tensó, sujetando con fuerza los dedos que tenía dentro. Taiki iba suavizando sus movimientos, mientras que los espasmos de Ami iban perdiendo intensidad.

—¿Te gustó?—preguntó sacando los dedos de su interior.

—Yo... jamás había sentido algo así.

—Y esto es sólo el inicio.—respondió lamiendo los dedos que hace unos instantes estaban en el interior de la chica.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse su ropa, mostrándole un torso fornido y completamente marcado, sin perder su vista de la de ella. Ami no dudó más, quitó las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dándole el acceso total a Taiki.

Él se irguió hasta sentarse. Con la mano en la curva de su pecho, inclinó la cabeza para llevarse la dura cima a la boca. Ella ahogó un grito por la sorpresa y luego se arqueó para facilitarle el acceso.

Taiki succionaba con fuerza su pezón, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más profundos. Ami extendió la mano hasta alcanzar su miembro, duro y preparado para ella, acariciándolo primeramente con delicadeza y luego acelerando los movimientos de su mano. Taiki se sentía a punto de explotar, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contenerse, quería correrse pero no así, quería hacerlo dentro de ella.

Buscó a tientas su pantalón y sacó un preservativo del bolsillo, abriéndolo inmediatamente y colocándoselo. Ami alargó la mano y lo empujó suavemente, tumbándolo sobre la alfombra, para luego subir sobre él y de un solo envión, introdujo todo el miembro dentro de sus profundidades.

Comenzó a cabalgar sobre su sexo, con movimientos suaves, bajando y subiendo sobre él, buscando la forma de hacer más profundas las embestidas. Taiki trataba de pensar en otra cosa, queriendo alargar el momento, ya que si se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones húmedas y cálidas de Ami y la forma en cómo se movía sobre él, pronto acabaría y él quería más y más de ella.

Pero Ami estaba empeñada en devolverle el favor y hacerle sentir tocar el cielo con las manos, y ponía más empeño en los movimientos de sus caderas, mientras que con manos y boca acariciaba su cuerpo, besaba su cuello, intensificando las sensaciones.

El fuego de la chimenea calentaba más el ambiente, sus cuerpos sudorosos y hambrientos de pasión, bailaban al mismo ritmo, sus gemidos eran la única música que se escuchaba en la cabaña, su respiración agitada clamaba por más aire. Ami comenzó a sentir los primeros espasmos que le anunciaban que llegaba a su clímax por lo que aceleró sus movimientos, olvidándose de Taiki y buscando su propio placer.

Taiki podía sentir como ella se convulsionaba, apretando cada vez más fuerte las paredes de su interior, haciéndolo llegar al punto de no retorno. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones del cálido sexo femenino, y ayudando en la tarea comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que imponía la peliazul, abandonándose al placer indescriptible que estaba inundando todo su cuerpo. Se corrieron juntos, entre gemidos, cayendo exhaustos el uno al lado del otro, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía, encendiendo sus sentidos. Ami se desperezó en la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado como hace mucho no lo estaba. Se incorporó asustada sobre la cama al darse cuenta que no estaba en la habitación de su apartamento; pero al hacerlo sintió como el frío matutino erguía sus sensibles pezones. De pronto recordó la noche anterior, la pasión que había vivido con Taiki y se sonrojó.

—Buen día dormilona.—dijo un sonriente Taiki abriendo la puerta.

—Buen… buen día.—respondió casi tartamuda, cubriéndose la desnudez con la sábana.

—Espero que hayas descansado, te traje el desayuno.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis de la mañana.

—¡Las seis de la mañana! Llegaré tarde a la oficina.

—Tranquilízate, llamé para decir que llegaríamos al medio día.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? Cómo se te ocurre, la gente comenzará a hablar…

Calló su parloteo con un beso. Ami no pudo resistir la invasión de la lengua de Taiki en su boca y por unos deliciosos minutos le respondió.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto.—dijo el chico volviéndola a besar.

Ami se sentía mareada, perdida entre esos dulces besos y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, cosa que él notó.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar el desayuno para después.

—No Taiki, llegaremos aún más tarde a la oficina y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Ami.—susurró a su oído—Mi deliciosa Ami, podría pasar el día entero haciéndote el amor.

—Taiki…

Gimió, y su gemido fue interpretado por él como un sí. Quitó la bandeja con el desayuno, levantando luego la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo que le volvía loco. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con la mano acariciaba el ya erecto pezón de la chica. A Ami le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Taiki memorizó la forma en cómo le gustaba ser excitada.

Escuchó el particular sonido del papel envoltorio y sabiendo lo que a continuación seguía, abrió las piernas para recibir gustosa los embates de Taiki, que no tardó en llenarla con su miembro. Se movió dentro de ella a un ritmo salvaje, sin compasión, sin la misma delicadeza de la noche anterior, pero eso a Ami no le desagradó, incluso lo disfrutó aún más, le gustaba saber que lo volvía loco, que lo llevaba al borde de la pasión y la locura. Poco a poco inició ella también a moverse a su mismo ritmo, haciendo más violentas y profundas las embestidas.

—Tócate… tócate para mi.—dijo Taiki tomando su mano y llevándola a su hinchado clítoris.

Sentía algo de vergüenza al principio, nunca antes se había acariciado a sí misma delante de nadie, pero el fuego en la voz de él no dio paso a dudas y lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta encontrarse con su centro de placer. Mientras Taiki la embestía fuertemente, Ami se masajeaba el clítoris, retorciéndose de placer. Sus gemidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más profundos, lo que provocó que a él se le nublara la mente, sólo podía sentir su propio cuerpo vibrar y el cuerpo de ella que se retorcía debajo de él.

De pronto sintieron que llegaban al clímax. Ami intensificó el masaje de su capullo, así como los movimientos de sus caderas, profundizando los enviones de Taiki. Él la sintió tensarse y con eso perdió todo control que le quedaba, haciéndolo correrse enseguida, junto con ella. Cayó sobre su cuerpo, ambos transpirados, con la respiración cortada.

—Me encantas Ami Mizuno.

Pero ella no respondió, no podía decir nada, aunque quisiera, aún no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar. Nunca antes se había sentido así y a pesar de eso, aún sentía que algo le hacía falta. Su mente viajó hasta la cama de una habitación en el Hospital Milenio, en Minato.


	6. Capitulo 5

Taiki aparcó el auto frente al elegante edificio de apartamentos, se bajó y luego le abrió la puerta para que Ami bajara. En un rápido movimiento de manos la acercó hasta él y le dio un dulce pero apasionado beso, mientras los inquilinos del edificio entraban y salían, se les quedaban mirando y murmuraban algo que Ami no alcanzaba a oír. Se vio tentada a apartarse, ese tipo de muestras de afecto públicas no eran usuales para ella, pero se había prometido a sí misma ceder el control de esta "relación" a Taiki, ya que por su inexperiencia no quería cometer errores; además eso ayudaría a que su mente no le hiciera una mala pasada y se pusiera a pensar en quien no debía.

Terminaron de despedirse y Ami entró rápidamente al edificio, saludando al entrar al señor Ichiro. Mientras iba en el ascensor ensayaba lo que le diría a Amade, porque sí, se había pasado de la raya, tratando de mostrarse como un padre delante de Taiki y eso no lo iba a aceptar. Tal vez lo mejor era que se marchara de allí y buscara un lugar para quedarse.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento, pero no encontró al hombre en los espacios comunes, así que se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes. Tampoco estaba allí. Iba a volver sobre sus pasos, cuando la gaveta entreabierta de la cómoda llamó su atención. Miró hacia la puerta que había dejado abierta y se volvió a cerrarla con llave, para luego dirigirse a la cómoda. La escasa ropa que había traído Amade estaba pulcramente acomodada, lo que le hizo recordar otros tiempos.

_—__¿Qué haces pequeña diablilla?_

_—__Papi yo…_

_—__¿Qué sucede amor?_

_—__Tu hija está hurgando entre nuestras cosas, creo que tendremos que darle un castigo._

_—__Tal parece que así deberá ser, tal vez deberíamos darle tiempo para que corra._

_Su cara se iluminó cuando sus padres comenzaron a caminar muy despacio hacia ella con los brazos levantados, y entendió que se trataba de un juego. Empezó a correr por toda la casa, sus padres haciendo ruidos y gestos extraños, corriendo tras de ella pero más despacio. Las risas se escuchaban por toda la casa._

Ami suspiró con ese recuerdo. Habían sido los años más felices de su vida, hasta que su padre las abandonó. Tocó suavemente una de las camisas y al moverla encontró un sobre amarillo escondido entre la ropa. Lo abrió, dentro de él estaban varias tomografías y exámenes médicos que ella no entendía, además de una carta arrugada. La desdobló con cuidado de no romperla, era de la mujer con la que se había ido su padre.

_"__Querido Amade,_

_Para cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré muy lejos de Tokio. Tal vez pienses que soy una mala persona por dejarte en esta situación, pero yo ya pasé por esto una vez con mi padre y no podría resistir verte decaer poco a poco, soportar tu enfermedad y tener que cuidar de ti, no como un amante, sino como una enfermera. Sonará egoísta de mi parte; pero no lo viviré otra vez._

_Me llevo el dinero de las cuentas, es una justa retribución por todos los años de mi juventud que invertí contigo, años que tuve que soportar tus malos tratos y tu humor negro, sin contar con los reproches que me hacías por haber dejado a tu familia por mí, ¡como si yo te lo obligué a ello!_

_En fin, espero que le hagas caso al médico y sigas tu tratamiento, la esperanza de que te recuperes es poca, pero al menos tienes esperanza, así que aprovéchala, pide ayuda a tu hija o a Saeko, ella es médica y sabrá como ayudarte. Por mi parte esto es todo. Volveré a mi querido país, Francia, de donde nunca debí haber salido; tal vez encuentre la felicidad en brazos de un verdadero hombre._

_Esmeralda."_

—¡Qué mujer más despreciable! Y pensar que lo dejaste todo por ella.

Continuó revisando el sobre. Estaban los documentos de la hipoteca de la que había sido su casa vencida, varias órdenes de desalojo y cartas del banco pidiéndole que se pusiera al día con los pagos. Era cierto, Amade lo había perdido todo. Las cuentas del banco estaban en números rojos, su casa había sido rematada y el museo en donde se exhibían sus pinturas le había pedido que no volviera a buscarlos, su irresponsabilidad con la entrega de unas obras por las que le habían dado un adelanto, fue la gota que derramó el agua.

Tomó su celular y sacó fotografías de los exámenes médicos para luego enseñárselas a Darien y que le dijera cuál era el verdadero estado de su padre. Dejó todo en el mismo orden en que lo encontró y salió de allí, para ir luego a su habitación. Tomó una ducha rápida, ya se había duchado en la cabaña, y salió al cuarto a buscar la ropa que debía ponerse. Al abrir su cajón de ropa interior encontró el diario del durmiente.

—Quizás deba devolverlo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, palpando con suavidad su exterior, como si pudiera tocar la piel de ese hombre que la hacía tener esa mezcla de emociones que no podía controlar. Se sentó al borde de su cama y lo abrió en la página que tenía marcada.

_Mi hermosa princesa acuática,_

_Cuando cada mañana al despertar apareces en mi mente, pues eres la primera persona en la que pienso, siento un dolor profundo en mi corazón, por que no estás a mi lado para darte amor y protegerte de todo._

_No me arrepiento de amarte aunque tú no lo hagas, por que cuando alguien conoce a una persona tan especial como tú, comprende que el amor verdadero existe, y que está ahí, aunque sea obra del destino._

_El día que no te veo mi cabeza se convierte en soñadora, y no puedo evitar pensar cada segundo en nosotros, en lo que tanto hemos compartido, como aquellas tardes que se convertían en noches y parecían que nunca iban a terminar. Te preguntarás cuando ha sucedido eso, pero aunque tú lo desconozcas, yo he vivido cientos de esos días a tu lado, en mi imaginación._

_Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de enamorarme de esta manera, por que has convertido mi vida en un camino de rosas, has iluminado con tu simple existencia el corazón marchito de un hombre que sólo pensaba en la muerte, en que no existía nada que lo atara a este mundo. Pero al descubrir tu sonrisa, tus cálidos ojos azul profundo, me has dado sin saber la fuerza y la valentía de seguir adelante… me has dado un sueño por el cual luchar._

_Un amor como el que yo he sentido por ti es algo que ha conseguido abrir mis ojos, por que no había sido capaz de aceptar la vida hasta que tú apareciste, me has ayudado a comprender que lo único que necesito para disfrutar de la vida eres tú que tan solo necesitas mirarme a los ojos para hacerme sonreír._

_Hoy, estoy seguro de que jamás podré amar a otra persona de la manera en la que te amo a ti, porque tú mi princesa, te has llevado mi corazón para siempre y aunque no llegaras a amarme nunca, sean cual sean tus razones, yo siempre viviré con la ilusión de que algún día, aunque fuera por sólo una vez, yo podría enseñarte lo que es amor._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día de apagar las máquinas había llegado. Darien y los demás médicos y enfermeras estaban agolpados frente a la habitación del durmiente, esperando el momento en el que el doctor Tofu iniciara el protocolo para desconectar los aparatos que mantenían con vida al hombre.

—Buenos días colegas—dijo el doctor Tofu—vamos a proceder con la desconexión de los equipos de asistencia que han mantenido con vida a este paciente. La situación es lamentable para nosotros, ya que hemos luchado hasta lo último para hacer que despierte pero nos ha sido imposible, por lo que nos vemos obligados a tomar esta decisión.

Los presentes guardaban silencio, algunas enfermeras derramaban lágrimas, era una situación triste para la mayoría del personal. El doctor Tofu continuó.

—Iniciaremos con el equipo de respiración asistida. Enfermera, proceda.

—Un momento. Ninguno toque esos equipos.

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer en medio de la gente, que comenzó a abrirse paso hasta estar frente a frente con el doctor.

—¿Quién es usted y cómo se atreve a irrumpir de esa manera?

—Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno y soy la abogada de este hombre.

—¿Abogada?—bufó el doctor—Esto es ridículo, este hombre ni siquiera tiene una identidad.

—Eso no lo convierte en un ser humano menos importante que usted doctor Tofu.

—Eso no está en discusión "abogada", el punto aquí es que usted está impidiendo un procedimiento médico sin ningún tipo de autorización y…

—Se equivoca doctor Tofu.—dijo Ami extendiéndole un documento—Traigo una orden de la corte donde indica que no se le quite la asistencia a este hombre.

—¡No es posible!—dijo el doctor tomando el documento—Esto es falso.

—No doctor, es completamente legal. Además el juez lo releva a usted del cuidado de este paciente.

—¿Y quién entonces lo verá? Porque le digo que en este hospital no hay otro neurocirujano con mi experiencia y conocimiento que vaya a asumir esta carga.

—Yo lo haré.

Los médicos y enfermeras voltearon a ver quién se había atrevido a desafiar al doctor Tofu, quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Usted quién es?

-Soy el doctor Souichi Tomoe, especialista en casos de este tipo.

—El juez ha ordenado que el doctor Souichi Tomoe asuma a partir de hoy el caso.

El doctor Tofu echaba fuego por los ojos, miraba de Souichi a Ami, de Ami a Souichi, rojo de la ira.

—Esto no se quedará así.—dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, aunque ninguno se atrevió a enfrentarse al doctor Tofu, todos estaba contentos de que no desconectaran al durmiente. Una vez pasado el escándalo, todos volvieron a sus consultas. Darien se quedó en la habitación con Ami y Souichi.

—Para serte sincero no creí que lo lograrías.

—No fue nada fácil, además, no creas que tenemos la batalla ganada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La corte nos dio dos meses de plazo, si en ese tiempo no se ha tenido avances en el caso ordenaran la desconexión.

—Pero Ami, dos meses es muy poco tiempo, los estudios revelan que en pacientes con menos tiempo que este hombre de estar en coma, se lleva alrededor de doce meses para tener avances mínimos.

—No se preocupe Darien.—respondió Souichi—Yo personalmente me encargaré de este caso, no dormiré de ser necesario, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo.

—Yo trabajaré con usted Souichi, le daré todo mi apoyo.—dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del doctor.

—Al menos por ahora es lo que tenemos. Podemos apelar, argumentar otras cosas y ver si nos dan más tiempo peor por ahora debemos trabajar con esa presión.—dijo Ami.

—Gracias Ami, por todo. No sé por qué pero este hombre me inspira ganas de ayudarlo.

—A mí también Darien.

—Si no te importa Ami, quiero reunirme a solas con Darien para que vayamos empapándonos del trabajo que debemos hacer a partir de mañana.

—No se preocupen por mí, nos vemos luego.—habían comenzado a caminar cuando recordó algo—¡Darien espera!

—¿Sucede algo?

—Quisiera pedirte un favor.—dijo sacando un sobre—¿Podrías revisar estos exámenes por mi?

—¿Son tuyos?

—No exactamente pero luego te cuento.

—Está bien.—dijo tomando el sobre de sus manos

—En cuanto sepas algo me avisas… es algo urgente.

—Por supuesto.

Darien y Souichi se despidieron de ella, dejándola sola con el hombre. Por primera vez Ami se atrevió a acercarse a la cama. Miró detenidamente todas sus facciones, a pesar de la cantidad de barba que tenía se descubría un rostro bello.

Acarició con el pulgar sus gruesos labios, pasando el resto de sus dedos por la mejilla. Continuó subiendo hasta acariciar los rubios cabellos, que estaban algo enredados. Sintió una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando puso la mano sobre el fornido pecho.

Se quedó contemplando durante varios minutos, con la mano sobre su rostro, sintiendo el leve calor de sus mejillas. Suspiró.

—Cómo me gustaría ser yo tu princesa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Regresó a su casa temprano, luego de todo lo que había vivido los últimos días se sentía agotada y necesitaba descansar. Llamó a la oficina y le dijo a Saori que le comunicara al señor Yamada que no regresaría, pero que si la necesitaba podía localizarla en su celular. A los pocos segundos recibió un mensaje de Taiki.

_—__¿Te encuentras bien?_

_—__Sí, solo estoy algo cansada._

_—__Quisiera verte hoy…_

_—__Muero por descubrir lo que significan esos puntos suspensivos, pero hoy estoy algo cansada._

_—__De acuerdo, mañana por la noche será…_

Ami sonrió. Definitivamente Taiki sabía muy bien cuál era su juego, su estrategia de conquista. Y para ser honesta estaba dando resultados. Después de la increíble noche y mañana que pasaron en la cabaña, él la había llenado de detalles que lo único que hacían era emocionarla más.

Entró al edificio y en cuanto vio a la mujer de cabellos cortos negros su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ami cariño. Hace días que no sabía de ti así que decidí darme la vuelta para ver como estabas.

—No te hubieras molestado, seguro que estás muy ocupada en el hospital.

—¿Qué te pasa Ami? Tal pareciera que no quieres verme.

—No digas eso, sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿cómo sabías que estaría en casa?

—Iba a ir al bufete pero cuando llamé Saori me dijo que no estabas y que habías llamado para avisar que no irías.

—Así que fue Saori.-dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada mamá.

—Entonces invítame a subir, que hace un calor infernal y quisiera un refresco.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ami le dio un leve empujón a su madre, y volviendo a mirar al señor Ichiro le preguntó en silencio si Amade estaba arriba, a lo que el buen hombre, entendiendo la situación, le indicó que podía subir sin problemas. Ami dio un suspiro de alivio y continuó al ascensor.

—-¿Y cómo te está yendo con el caso del que me comentaste?—preguntó Saeko tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Se podría decir que bien, logramos al menos que el juez nos otorgara algo de tiempo.

—Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites hija.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco mamá, pero con la ayuda del doctor Tomoe será suficiente.

—He oído decir que ese hombre es una eminencia en cuanto a traumatismos cerebrales.

—Sí, espero que con su ayuda podamos salvar a este paciente.

—Ami, por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Sé que no te gusta que me inmiscuya en tus asuntos pero soy tu madre y me preocupas.

—Ahora qué sucede mamá.

—Yamada me llamó, está inquieto por tu "relación" con un compañero tuyo del trabajo, un tal Taki.

—Taiki mamá, su nombre es Taiki. Y esa "relación" como dices no les incumbe ni a ti ni al señor Yamada.

—Cariño, sabes lo duro que ha sido para ti abrirte camino en el bufete, una relación dentro de la oficina tal vez no sea buena idea, puede no ser bien vista por los otros socios y echar a la basura todo lo que has logrado.

—Agradezco tu preocupación madre, pero de mi trabajo y mi relación me encargo yo.

—Pero Ami…

—No mamá, no voy a permitir que me digan lo que debo hacer, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones yo sola y espero que sean respetadas.

—Está bien, si así lo quieres.

—Gracias.

—Bueno yo me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer en el hospital. ¿Me llamas?

—Te llamo.

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta, en donde Ami se despidió de su madre con un beso pero sin mucha gana. En realidad Saeko era una buena madre, Ami lo sabía, pero detestaba su necedad por tratar de controlar su vida.

Saeko salió del ascensor y se acercó al mostrador en donde el señor Ichiro atendía a un hombre que no tenía apariencia de vivir en el edificio, lo que le pareció algo extraño.

—Hola Ichiro, no te vi al entrar.

—Señora Saeko.—saludó el hombre entusiasta—Disculpe que no la haya recibido, estaba ayudando a la señora Matsuno a subir las bolsas del supermercado.

—No te preocupes Ichiro. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Oh muy bien, la pequeña Sono, está cada vez más grande. Mi esposa y yo estamos tan contentos, ya sabe, es nuestra primera nieta.

—Lo imagino, ¿y que tal está Arisu? ¿Cómo sigue de la artritis?

—Soportándolo, ella es muy fuerte.

El misterioso hombre parecía estar escondiendo el rostro, por más que Saeko trataba de mirarlo no podía, cada vez estaba más intrigada. El hombre la rodeó y tomó el ascensor, Saeko no pudo mirar su rostro.

—¿Quién es ese hombre Ichiro? Nunca antes lo había visto aquí.

—Es un inquilino nuevo. Es algo extraño.

Saeko salió del edificio, con la duda aún acechándola pero pronto lo olvidó, no era alguien importante para ella.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Amade entró algo agitado al apartamento, por su cara cualquiera diría que había visto un fantasma. Y así había sido, había visto al fantasma de su vida pasada, había visto a Saeko, la dulce y tierna pero tenaz Saeko. Se apoyó en la puerta de entrada, recordando su juventud, cuando aquella hermosa tarde de verano, la había visto pasar caminando junto a uno de los lagos del Koishikawa Korakuen Gardens. Lucía tan hermosa, tan angelical. En ese entonces aún llevaba su cabello largo que le caía sobre el rostro.

Se levantó de donde estaba pintando y corrió hasta alcanzarla, pidiéndole que posara para él. Al principio ella se asustó, pero luego él la convenció y cuando le ofreció su mano para llevarla hasta donde estaba pintando, el mundo se detuvo con el roce de su mano. Desde ese momento la había amado.

Pero Saeko era una joven impetuosa que quería comerse el mundo, no se iba a conformar con ser una esposa y ama de casa, ella quería ser doctora. Amade la apoyó, estuvo con ella durante las largas jornadas de estudio e incluso cuando nació Ami él la ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa. La profesión la absorbió, casi no pasaba tiempo en casa y eso poco a poco los fue distanciando.

Muchos años después, cuando conoció a Esmeralda, sintió que estaba vivo de nuevo, que no era una pieza más de decoración de la casa, Esmeralda le daba todo el amor, tiempo y dedicación que hace mucho Saeko ya no le daba. Lo único que le había dolido fue lo que le hizo a su pequeña, pero Esmeralda lo tenía embrujado y cuando le pidió que las sacara de la casa para que pudieran vivir su amor en paz, él accedió.

—¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó Ami al verlo.

—Me encontré con tu madre.

—¿Ella te vio?

—Sí pero no me reconoció.—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Me tomé la tarde libre, estaba algo cansada.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Aún puedo preparar los sándwiches que tanto te gustan.

—No tienes que hacerlo papá yo puedo…

—¿Me llamaste papá?—preguntó Amade con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo… lo siento… fue un error.

Salió casi corriendo hacia su habitación, con el pulso acelerado y con lágrimas a punto de salir. Amade quedó en medio de la cocina, visiblemente emocionado, aunque ella hubiese dicho que era un error, para él esa sencilla palabra significaba todo. Sabía que no lo merecía, pero deseaba fervientemente que su hija lo perdonara.

Ami se arrojó a su cama, sollozando. Su corazón era una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones. Por un lado se sentía culpable por ocultarle a su madre que estaba ayudando a Amade, pero por otro sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, su padre estaba muy enfermo y la necesitaba. De repente sonó su teléfono.

—Diga.—respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Ami, soy yo Darien, ¿te sucede algo?—preguntó el pelinegro notando la voz quebrantada de su amiga.

—No te preocupes, es sólo un pequeño resfriado.

—¿Por qué no vienes al consultorio y te receto algo? De paso aprovecho para contarte acerca de los papeles que me diste hoy.

—Está bien, salgo para allá enseguida.

Buscó entre sus cosas un jeans y una camiseta, no acostumbraba mucho vestir así, pero en estos momentos no sentía deseos de tomar mucho tiempo en prepararse. Tomó su bolso y salió.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Acaso no lo ves.

Salió golpeando la puerta. En pocos minutos estuvo en el hospital.

—Vaya, viniste pronto.

—¿Qué noticias me tienes?

—Bueno, según los exámenes que me diste, esta persona padece una especie de cáncer muy raro, su nombre es tumor de Wilms. Es un cáncer que se desarrolla en los riñones y es más frecuente en niños menores de ocho años.

—¿Por eso dices que es muy raro?

—Correcto, este tipo de tumor no suele desarrollarse en adultos, incluso son muy pocos los casos registrados en el mundo entero de este tipo de cáncer en un adulto.

—Y ese cáncer es curable.

—Este tumor responde muy bien al tratamiento médico, citándose unas tasas de supervivencia del 90% al cabo de 5 años, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—El tumor de Wilms en los adultos es más difícil de tratar que en los niños. Cuando se encuentra un tumor de Wilms, las pruebas deben incluir un análisis de los ganglios linfáticos para verificar si tienen cáncer. Entre lo que me diste no veo este tipo de análisis, por lo que es necesario hacerlos para descartar que el cáncer se haya extendido. Por lo que pude ver esta persona ya se encuentra en la última fase de la enfermedad, la anaplasia. En esta fase estos tumores son más resistentes a la quimioterapia tradicional y sin tratamiento es muy probable que no lo supere.

—¿Pero aún se puede hacer algo?

—Pues las probabilidades de sobrevivir no son muy altas, apenas el 10% de los casos en niños lo logran, en adultos el panorama no es muy bueno, pero como te digo, este tipo de cáncer es muy raro en adultos por lo que no hay muchas estadísticas que se puedan encontrar. Ami, ¿estos análisis son tuyos?

—No. En realidad son de Amade, mi padre.

—¿Amade ha vuelto?

—Regresó hace unos días pidiéndome ayuda y como verás no le pude decir que no. Encontré sus exámenes en el cajón de su ropa y quise saber a qué se estaba enfrentando.

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué no le dices que venga? El doctor Yushi es uno de los mejores oncólogos del país y podría recomendarlo.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto que sí Ami.

—Gracias Darien, no te preocupes, yo pagaré todo el tratamiento.

—El dinero no me preocupa, me preocupas más tú, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

—No te puedo mentir, tú y Minako son mis mejores amigos y me conocen muy bien. No sé si siento lástima o amor, mi padre nos hizo mucho daño con lo que hizo, pero no puedo guardarle rencor aunque quisiera. Por eso quiero ayudarlo.

—Eres una mujer muy noble Ami, tu padre tiene suerte de tener una hija como tú.

—Pero qué cosas dices Darien.

—Lo digo en serio, no cualquiera haría lo que tú.

—Por cierto Darien,—dijo sacando algo de su bolso—quería devolverte esto.

—¿El diario del durmiente?

—Sí, creo que no es correcto que lo tenga.

—No Ami, quédatelo, tal vez necesitemos más ayuda en la corte y tal vez esto te motive.—respondió Darien guiñándole el ojo.

—Pero es que yo…

—Nada de peros y me vas a disculpar que me despida pero Souichi me espera para que iniciemos con la primera dosis de zolpidem. ¿Quieres venir?

—No yo mejor me retiro.—Se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dirigiéndose luego a la puerta—Y Darien, gracias otra vez. Salúdame a Minako.

—Claro.

No quiso ir con Darien, no resistiría ver al durmiente. Ahora que se había decidido a una relación con Taiki lo mejor era alejarse. Tocó su bolso, sintiendo donde llevaba el diario. Su pulso se aceleró, podía sentir el fuego saliendo de la yema de sus dedos. ¿Por qué Darien le había devuelto esa maldita cosa?


	7. Capítulo 6

Los días fueron pasando uno tras otro sin detenerse. La relación de Ami y Taiki iba haciéndose cada vez más y más firme. Él con sus detalles estaba ganando terreno en su corazón, incluso ya casi no pensaba en el hombre inconsciente en el hospital Milenio. Ami se propuso no leer el diario y lo había logrado hasta cierto punto, al menos ya no lo hacía a diario sino que lo dejaba para una lectura muy ocasional.

Pero aún había cosas que la tenían preocupada. Su padre era una de ellas. Amade no había querido ir con Darien cuando Ami se lo pidió, parecía como si el hombre estaba decidido a dejarse morir. En una de las ocasiones en que tocaron el tema habían tenido una acalorada discusión.

_—__¡No puedes dejarte morir de esta manera!—gritaba Ami emocionada—Aún tienes una oportunidad de vivir, debes aprovecharla._

_—__¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Ami? ¡No me interesa, entiéndelo! Mi destino ya está trazado, estoy recibiendo mi justo castigo por lo que les hice a ti y a tu madre._

_—__Estoy de acuerdo en que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero eso no quiere decir que debes morir._

_—__Ami hija, si vine aquí fue para pasar mis últimos días contigo, tratar de que me perdones, pero no quiero tu lastima y tu compasión, no quiero que te preocupes por mí más de lo que ya estás haciendo._

_—__No es lástima ni compasión… yo te amo papá… y no quiero perderte otra vez… no lo soportaría.—Ami se sentó apesadumbradamente en el sillón._

_—__¡Ami!—respondió Amade con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que le decía papá después de muchos años._

_—__Había luchado con mis sentimientos hacia ti, incluso me siento culpable con mamá, no es fácil ocultarle que estás aquí, pero no puedo estar así, sabiendo que día a día mueres un poco más y no hacer nada para evitarlo._

_—__Ami—dijo Amade abrazándola—Por favor entiéndeme, yo ya acepté mi destino y creo que es mejor para todos que yo desaparezca de sus vidas definitivamente. Sólo permíteme estar a tu lado mis últimos días._

_—__¡Pues no… no estoy de acuerdo!_

_Se levantó dejando a Amade arrodillado frente al sillón y se encerró en su cuarto. Ese día había sido uno de los que necesitó de las palabras de aquel viejo diario._

Luego de ese día no le volvió a tocar el tema, pero tampoco le hablaba mucho. Estaba molesta por su actitud derrotista, porque sentía que él le estaba negando una vez más la posibilidad de tener a su padre con ella y eso realmente la torturaba. Por más que fingiera ser una persona fuerte y racional, la falta de su padre durante los años después a que las abandonara le había marcado de una manera que ni ella misma había imaginado.

Mientras crecía él había sido todo para ella. Él fue quien estuvo a su lado en cada evento escolar, cada competencia en la que había ingresado, en cada momento feliz y difícil de su vida. Su madre tenía una vida muy ocupada en el hospital y Amade había sido quien se encargó de ella siempre. Eso había hecho que se sintiera más unida a su padre que a su madre, ellos compartían una complicidad que no tenía con nadie más hasta ese momento.

Pero todo cambió cuando su padre las dejó. Ami que antes era una chica simpática y divertida aunque algo retraída, se había vuelto fría, distante. La única amistad que conservaba era la de Minako Aino, quien había sido su amiga desde el noveno año de secundaria y la única persona que toleraba. Se alejó de todo y de todos, incluso de su amigo y pretendiente Zoisite, que se empeñaba en ofrecerle algo en lo cual ella ya no creía, el amor. Nunca le contó a nadie que no fuera Minako su situación, a parte de su amiga la única que sabían lo sucedido era su tía Haruna, hermana de su padre.

Y ahora su padre había regresado y con él la esperanza de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Había añorado tanto que esto sucediera; en silencio por supuesto, no podía hacerle eso a su madre; pero en verdad deseaba fervientemente recuperar a su padre.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió hacia su trabajo sin despedirse de Amade, lo que ella no sabía es que él ya no estaba allí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Por favor señorita, ¿podría indicarme cuál es el consultorio del doctor Darien Chiba?

—¿Es usted paciente?

—No, yo soy amigo de la familia.

—Un momento.

Mimet tomó el intercomunicador y marcó el privado de Darien.

—Disculpe doctor Chiba pero el señor—puso una mano en la bocina—¿cuál es su nombre?

—Amade, Amade Mizuno.

—El señor Amade Mizuno quiere hablar con usted.

—Muy bien Mimet, hazlo pasar.

Aquella visita le sorprendía a Darien, según lo que la misma Ami le había dicho su padre se negaba a visitarlo o a ponerse en un tratamiento médico, por lo que se preguntaba qué era lo que lo había traía allí. La puerta de su consultorio sonó.

—Adelante.

—Doctor Chiba, el señor Mizuno.

—Gracias Makoto.

La chica le dio paso al hombre para que entrara al consultorio y luego salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Señor Mizuno, es un placer conocerlo al fin.—dijo estrechando su mano—Por favor tome asiento.

—Gracias doctor Chiba.

—¿Desea algo de beber?

—No así estoy bien.

—¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?

—Mire doctor voy a ser directo. En los últimos estudios que me hice no me dieron muchas esperanzas de vivir por eso no quisiera que Ami se haga ilusiones que no puedan ser cumplidas.

—Señor Amade, no soy experto en enfermedades como la suya, pero si le ofrecí mi ayuda a Ami es porque nunca doy un caso por perdido antes de estudiarlo por mí mismo. Sí, el cáncer que usted tiene no es común en los hombres adultos pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda tratar.

—Doctor Chiba, ¿usted tiene hijos?

—Bueno, tengo dos niñas a las que quiero como si fueran mías.

—Entonces sabe la preocupación de un padre de fallarle a su niña.

—Lo comprendo muy bien.

—A mi Ami yo ya le fallé una vez, no quiero volver a fallarle.—Amade se levantó y observaba con ojos vidriosos a través de la ventana del consultorio—Si ella se ilusiona con que hay un remedio para mi y después eso no sucede… yo tal vez no voy a estar para ver ese momento doctor Chiba, pero no quiero ser el causante de más dolor en la vida de mi pequeña.

—Señor Mizuno, comprendo como se siente.—Darien se puso en pi y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Amade—Pero Ami es una mujer muy fuerte. Estoy seguro que si sucede lo que usted teme, ella tendrá por lo menos el consuelo de que usted luchó por su vida hasta el final, que es un guerrero como ella. De todos modos es su decisión, ahora mismo puedo llamar al especialista y que empiecen los chequeos, pero usted debe decidir qué quiere hacer.

—Yo he sido muy egoísta con Ami por muchos años… ahora sólo quiero que ella sea feliz. Y si mi pequeña quiere que yo luche contra esta enfermedad, entonces lo haré doctor Chiba. Voy a vencer este cáncer, por ella, por Ami.

—Así se habla señor Mizuno.

Darien se dirigió hacia su escritorio nuevamente y tomó el intercomunicador.

—Makoto, por favor dile al doctor Yushi que venga a mi consultorio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado un mes desde que regresó a Tokio. Un mes tratando de ayudar al paciente desconocido del hospital Milenio sin tener resultado. Ya solo le quedaba un mes más para que se venciera el plazo otorgado por la corte y aunque se lograron detectar ligeras actividades cerebrales, aún era prácticamente no tener nada. Souichi miraba una vez más el expediente del durmiente, repasaba paso a paso el tratamiento seguido, las dosis de zolpidem utilizadas, todo. Esperaba encontrar algo que se les estuviera pasando por alto. De pronto alguien entró a la habitación.

—Buen día doctor Tomoe.

Souichi se volteó a mirar quien había irrumpido y se encontró de frente con el castaño.

—Doctor Tofu, que sorpresa verlo por aquí.

—Vine a ver cómo les estaba yendo con el caso.

—En realidad muy bien, hemos detectado actividad cerebral importante lo que quiere decir que vamos por buen camino a pesar de las bajas expectativas.

—Es una lástima que no tengan mucho más tiempo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tome.—el doctor Tofu le tendió un papel que Souichi comenzó a leer—Por si no comprende de términos legales le explico. Usted no está autorizado por ninguna autoridad médica de Tokio para el ejercicio de la medicina en este país, por lo que no puede continuar al frente de este alocado experimento.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Fácil, su licencia como médico fue revocada por lo que sucedió hace años con su esposa, la señora Keiko Tomoe.

Souichi estaba impactado, jamás habría imaginado que el doctor Tofu se atreviera a hurgar en su pasado y valerse de un momento de debilidad para hacer que le revocaran el derecho de ejercer la medicina

—Ha caído usted muy bajo doctor Tofu. Esto que ha hecho no me afecta a mí, afecta la posible recuperación de un hombre. ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Ustedes los más jóvenes creen que pueden revolucionarlo todo y jugar a ser dioses. La medicina no es para experimentos, los métodos tradicionales se deben respetar porque allí está la esencia de ser médico.

—Está usted equivocado si piensa que esto nos va a detener.

—Claro que sí, sin usted al frente la corte no se expondrá y recapacitarán.

—Eso está por verse doctor Tofu. Ahora le voy a pedir que se retire de aquí.

—El que debe irse es usted doctor Tomoe.

Ambos doctores estaban enfrentados, mirándose con mucha rabia. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Darien.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—El doctor Tofu vino a traernos esto.

Darien tomó el papel que le extendió Souichi y le dio una rápida lectura.

—¿Esto significa que…?

—Exacto doctor Chiba,—dijo Tofu—si no encuentran un especialista que se haga cargo la corte va a dar la orden de poner fin a esta tontería.

—¡Es usted un…!—dijo Darien yéndose contra Tofu.

—Tranquilo Darien.—exclamó Souichi interponiéndose—No vale la pena. Ya encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo.

Tofu aprovechó el momento para salir casi corriendo de la habitación, antes de que Souichi no pudiera controlar a Darien y el pelinegro le asestara un golpe.

—Debemos llamar a Ami.—dijo recomponiéndose.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Souichi, discúlpeme la pregunta pero ¿por qué?

—Es una larga historia, tal vez es mejor que llames a Ami primero y que nos veamos en otro lugar para hablar del tema.

—La llamaré de inmediato.

Darien tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Ami que contestó casi de inmediato.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Sucede algo cariño?

—Sí, al parecer el doctor Tofu logró que retiraran del caso del durmiente al doctor Tomoe.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—No lo sé, eso es lo que quieren hablar conmigo Souichi y Darien.

—¿Vendrán ahora?

—Sé que querías que tuviéramos una velada especial pero esto es verdaderamente importante.

—No te preocupes preciosa, te comprendo.

—Gracias Taiki.

Taiki se dispuso a marcharse para dejar a Ami trabajar con los doctores, pero Ami lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas?—Taiki se volvió—Digo… si quieres; así podrás ayudarme con el caso y también te presento de una vez a Darien, ¿qué dices?

—Mmm… me parece muy bien. Con tal de estar contigo lo que quieras.

Taiki la envolvió en un abrazo y la besó tiernamente en los labios, poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más intenso, Taiki pasaba la mano de la cintura de Ami hacia sus nalgas cuando escucharon un carraspeo.

—¿Interrumpo?—preguntó Amade.

—No señor para nada.—respondió Taiki algo nervioso.

Estaban tan concentrados en ese beso que no se habían dado cuenta del momento en que Amade abrió la puerta principal del departamento y entró.

—Ami, quería comentarte algo.—Taiki se fue a la cocina dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy fui al hospital donde trabajo tu amigo.

—¿Al hospital Milenio?

—El mismo. Darien me presentó con el doctor Yushi, que me hizo una serie de exámenes. Me dijo que a pesar de mi abandono a la enfermedad el cáncer no se había extendido y que aún tengo esperanza de curarme.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

—Así es cariño. Yo voy a entrar en el tratamiento… por ti… no quiero volver a decepcionarte como lo hice hace tiempo.

—¡Papá!—se abrazó a él, llorando—Estoy tan feliz de que lo hagas.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, como hacía mucho que no lo hacían, como si con ese simple gesto pudieran recuperar todo el tiempo que hubieran perdido. A Ami ya no le importaba que él se hubiera ido, atrás habían quedado los recuerdos dolorosos. Ahora él estaba allí, con ella, luchando por su vida; y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Su padre había vuelto y ella se sentía como una niña envuelta en su cálido abrazo. El golpeteo en la puerta los hizo separarse luego de un rato.

—Yo abro.

Taiki abrió la puerta. Darien se le quedó mirando al hombre que abría para ellos, le daba la impresión de haberlo visto en otro lugar.

—Pasen adelante, Ami los espera.

Ambos hicieron caso de lo que les dijo el castaño y entraron al apartamento. Ami y su padre estaban de pie en medio de la sala de estar, se notaba que ambos estaban en un momento muy emotivo.

—Darien, doctor Tomoe, por favor tomen asiento.

—Gracias señorita Mizuno.

—Por favor doctor Tomoe, dígame Ami, creo que ya hay confianza entre nosotros.

El aludido sonrió. Taiki tomó el lugar al lado de Ami y Amade se dirigió a su habitación ya que estaba un tanto cansado.

—Darien, quiero presentarte a Taiki, él es un colega que trabaja conmigo en el bufete y conoce muy bien el caso.

—Es un gusto, soy el novio de Ami.—Taiki le tendió la mano a Darien quien se la estrechó algo receloso—Ami me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Es un gusto Taiki. Él es el doctor Souichi Tomoe, neurólogo y quien dirigía este caso, bueno al menos hasta hoy.

—Es un placer.—respondió Taiki.

—Por favor díganme que sucedió.

—Hoy el doctor Tofu se presentó con este documento.

Ami, así como lo hicieron Souichi y Darien anteriormente, tomó el papel y lo leyó. En el la corte indicaba que se debía relevar al doctor Tomoe de su responsabilidad sobre el caso y que debían encontrar a alguien que lo asumiera antes de una semana, de lo contrario se daría por concluido el tratamiento y se procedería con la desconexión. Dentro de los alegatos el principal era que se le estaba revocando a Souichi el permiso para ejercer medicina en Tokio por los hechos relacionados con su esposa, aunque no indicaba qué era.

—Ami,—dijo Tomoe haciendo que Ami levantara la vista del documento—lamento mucho tener que ponerlos en esta posición y aprieto, debí haberles contado acerca de mi antes de todo.

—No es culpa tuya Souichi, todo es por culpa de ese doctor Tofu.

—No Darien, es mi culpa… yo cometí un terrible crimen.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Iotaro estaba sentado en su mecedora como todas las tardes, mirando como el cielo se iba tiñendo de hermosos tonos naranjas mientras tomaba una deliciosa tasa de té. Aunque su cuerpo estaba allí, su pensamiento estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, y lo llevaba a aquel fatídico día en donde su vida cambió para siempre. De repente sintió la suave mano posarse sobre su hombro y la tomó entre la suya, acariciando los delicados nudillos.

—Otra vez estás triste.—le dijo la mujer, pero no era una pegunta.

—No estoy triste, sólo meditaba.

—No me mientas, te conozco mejor que nadie, no me puedes engañar.

La mujer se arrodilló frente suyo. Llevaba un pantalón largo y una blusa de cuello de tortuga. Iotaro la miró dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla, preguntándose por qué ella aún seguía a su lado.

—Eres demasiado perspicaz.

—No me gusta verte así de esta manera, ¿cuándo lo vas a superar?

—Nunca.

—Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no sabemos nada suyo… es hora de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

—Siempre fuiste su princesa .—dijo el viejo acariciando su mejilla, suspiró—No puedo hacer eso, entiéndeme. No podría vivir tranquilo pensando en lo que le estará pasando.

—No sabemos si quiere si sigue con vida, los investigadores nunca han dado con su rastro, nunca nos han dado una esperanza.

—¡Yo sé que vive! Mi corazón me lo dice. No pararé hasta saber dónde está, aunque para eso deba gastar toda mi fortuna.

—El dinero es lo de menos, el que me preocupa eres tú. ¿Acaso no ves que todo esto te hace daño? El doctor fue claro que tu corazón no resistiría más este ritmo y yo no quiero perderte.

Iotaro dejó la tasa de te sobre la mesita que tenía al lado y extendiéndole la mano la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La sentó sobre sus regazos cual si fuera una niña pequeña, a pesar de que ella era mucho más alta que él. Ella se acomodó sobre él, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Iotaro podía sentir sus lágrimas mojándole la camisa.

—Tranquila cariño, no me vas a perder. No iré a ningún lado antes de reunir nuevamente a nuestra familia.

—Yo quisiera tener la fe que tú tienes, pensar que lo volveremos a ver, pero es difícil, cada día que pasa pierdo un poco más la esperanza.

—No linda… no lo hagas. Él volverá a nosotros, te lo aseguro que así será.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ami, Taiki y Darien escuchaban con atención las palabras de Souichi. Todo lo que había sufrido por su esposa, el amor de su vida; los problemas que le había causado y el por qué tuvo que abandonar Tokio y no había regresado hasta ahora. También les habló de su hija Hotaru que le esperaba en España y de todo el abandono al que la había expuesto, todo por su egoísmo, por aferrarse a su dolor. Souichi estaba completamente desecho, las palabras difícilmente salían de sus labios, se notaba el dolor que toda la historia aún le causaba. Cuando concluyó esperó expectante lo que dirían sus oyentes; pero todos estaban como en estado shock, impactados por todo lo que había vivido el médico. Luego de unos minutos el silencio fue roto por Taiki.

—Creo que debemos enfocarnos en dos cosas. Primero y lo más importante es buscar el reemplazo del doctor Tomoe y pedir una audiencia al juzgado para hacer la propuesta y salvar la situación.—todos asintieron así que prosiguió—Por otro lado es necesario que ayudemos a que el doctor Tomoe recupere su licencia médica y pueda continuar ayudándonos, aunque no sea al frente del caso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Taiki.—continuó Ami—Debemos enfocarnos primero en hallar al reemplazo y luego en recuperar la licencia del doctor.

—Por mi no se preocupen, yo no importo, lo importante es que se pueda salvar este caso.

—Souichi, ellos tienen razón. Además usted nos ha ayudado demasiado y no es justo que lo abandonemos ahora.

—Gracias Darien.

—El problema será hallar un reemplazo rápidamente.—dijo Ami.

—Yo tengo una propuesta.—Souichi volteó a mirar a Darien.

—¿Yo? No yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que sí Darien. En este mes que hemos trabajado juntos te he visto aprender muy rápido todo lo que tiene que ver con el tratamiento, nadie como tú lo conoce mejor.

—El doctor Tomoe tiene razón Darien, tú has trabajado hombro a hombro con él, conoces lo que hay que hacer y estoy segura que podré convencer a la corte de aceptarte.

—Bueno en ese caso está decidido. Ami planteará a la corte el cambio del doctor Tomoe por Darien, mientras yo ayudo con el problemita del doctor.

—Me parece que yo aún no he aceptado.—respondió Darien de mal modo ante el comentario de Taiki.

—Si Ami confía en ti no le veo problema alguno, además es necesario que aterricemos esto para empezar a trabajar.

—No me gusta el rumbo que toman las cosas, tú no eres parte de este caso.

—Cálmate amigo, yo sólo quiero ayudar.

—Ayudas más guardando silencio.

—Por favor los dos cálmense.—interrumpió Ami—No es momento para pelearse. Darien, necesitamos saber si puedes o no hacerte cargo, el tiempo es corto y no podemos esperar demasiado para resolver.

—Ami tiene razón Darien, además no te preocupes por nada, yo prometí que los ayudaría hasta el final y eso es lo que haré, aunque no pueda practicar medicina puedo asesorarte.

—En ese caso lo haré, pero prefiero que tu novio se mantenga al margen.

—Mira Darien, no me gusta nada de esto. Taiki…

—No Ami, déjalo, tiene razón, actué como un idiota y tomé decisión por él.—le extendió la mano—Te pido una disculpa.

Darien miró la mano de Taiki, sin decidirse a estrecharla, había algo que no le gustaba de él, pero por la tranquilidad de Ami hizo el esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes, yo también me alteré.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado…Darien creo que debemos aceptar lo que propuso Taiki, es necesario que se ataquen los dos frentes y yo sola no podría con las dos cosas.

—Es lo mejor.—dijo Souichi—Aceptaré la ayuda de tu novio Ami, si tú lo recomiendas debe ser igual de bueno que tú.

Los ánimos se calmaron. Ami preparó algunos bocadillos y se los ofreció junto con bebidas. Taiki y Souichi comenzaron a preparar el caso para pedir que se le otorgara nuevamente la licencia al doctor, mientras que Ami y Darien preparaban el suyo ya que sería necesario que Darien compareciera ante el juez y demostrara sus competencias. Cuando ambos creyeron tener casos fuertes era casi media noche. Darien y Souichi se despidieron de ellos y salieron a sus propios lugares; mientras la pareja quedaba sola.

—Al fin solos.

Taiki la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pero Ami se resistía.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—No me gustó tu actitud hacia Darien.

—Creí que eso ya estaba aclarado.

—No ahondé en el tema porque no era el momento, pero tu actitud hacia él me molestó demasiado.

—Dime una cosa Ami, ¿pasa algo entre tú y Chiba que yo debería saber? Porque no voy a perder mi tiempo si tú no estás en la misma página que yo.

—Taiki, Darien es mi amigo y lo ha sido por mucho tiempo, su esposa Minako también es mi amiga y no haría nada para herirla, ¿qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

—No creo nada Ami, sólo que tu empeño en defenderlo me es extraño.

—¿Acaso no te pondrías así si yo tratara de esa forma a un amigo tuyo?

—Yo no tengo amigos.

—No me digas.—respondió en tono sarcástico.

—Creo que no tengo más que decir.

Taiki tomó sus cosas y salió golpeando la puerta. Ami se sintió tentada a seguirlo, tratar de arreglar su pelea, pero también estaba muy ofendida con él por desconfiar de ella. Se dio la vuelta y recogió los trastes en donde habían comido, poniéndolos en el fregadero; para luego retirarse a su cuarto.

Tomó el diario del durmiente y lo abrió en una de las páginas. Comenzó a leer.

_"__Y de pronto te volviste importante en mi vida, no recuerdo el día o el momento en que me enamore de ti, no te buscaba, no te soñaba pero si era lo que necesitaba en mi vida para ser feliz. Solo sé que quiero estar contigo que te extraño cuando no estas, no me importa el futuro, en este momento lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado."_

No podía seguir leyendo. Cerró de golpe el diario y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Suspiró. Pensó en él, en el durmiente y también en Taiki. Estaba muy confundida. Admiraba a Taiki, su tenacidad, su pasión por su trabajo y por la vida, con él había sentido lo que era entregarse al placer, al disfrute de un cuerpo. Él la había apoyado cuando supo lo de su padre, no juzgó sus sentimientos de rencor cuando los hubo y tampoco se burló de ella cuando decidió perdonarlo.

En un mes Taiki había logrado lo que muchos antes de él intentaron, hacerla sentir segura y confiada de un hombre. Pero luego estaba el durmiente. Cada vez que leía ese diario, su corazón empezaba a latir de forma desbocada. Cada palabra de amor que allí estaba escrita le llenaba de una gran ternura y un gran dolor, de forma inexplicable. Con cada página que leía sentía que conocía un poco más de él, o más bien, que redescubría quien era el durmiente, porque por más ilógico e irrazonable que le era, Ami sentía que lo conocía desde antes.

¿Qué debía hacer? Taiki era la pasión y lo más importante era real. Él sólo era una ilusión, la lucha del romanticismo por sobrevivir dentro de su cerebro. Sabía que debía olvidarlo, lo que no sabía era cómo.


	8. La despedida

Regresó a su apartamento hecho una furia. No comprendía por qué Ami se había puesto del lado de Darien, ese interés por defenderlo le parecía muy sospechoso, era demasiado evidente para él que si ella debía escoger entre él y Darien, él saldría perdiendo. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del saco y abrió la puerta, la cual azotó nuevamente con furia.

—¿Mal día en el trabajo?

—Sí, este cliente es un dolor en el trasero.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y te relajas? Te traeré una cerveza.

—Muchas gracias, ¿el niño está durmiendo?

—Sí, lo acabo de acostar. Toma.—dijo extendiéndole la cerveza y sentándose a su lado—Últimamente pasas muchas horas trabajando, ya casi no tienes tiempo para nosotros.

—Lo sé amor, y créeme que lo siento mucho, pero si quiero convertirme en socio del bufete pronto debemos hacer algunos sacrificios, lo hago por ustedes, por nosotros, para que estemos mejor.

—Entiendo eso Taiki, pero el pequeño Yaten te extraña… yo te extraño.

La mujer se acomodó más cerca de él y Taiki bajó la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Ella tomó su mano y acarició sus nudillos, entonces se irguió al darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Y tu alianza?

—¿Qué?—dijo nervioso—Oh es que me la quité cuando fui al baño en la oficina y se me olvidó colocármela de nuevo.—sacó el anillo del bolsillo de su saco y se la puso—Listo, nuevamente en su lugar.

Kakyu se quedó un rato mirándolo, no muy convencida de su explicación, el hecho de que Taiki estuviera pasando mucho tiempo fuera y encima de eso había "olvidado" colocarse su alianza se le hacía algo sospechoso.

—¿Quieres algo más antes de acostarte?—le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Un beso de mi chica no estaría de más.

La jaló hacia sí para darle un beso apasionado, tratando de que olvidara el pequeño detalle de la alianza. Al principio Kakyu opuso algo de resistencia pero luego se relajó en los brazos de su esposo y se dejó llevar. Entonces Taiki la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación entre besos y caricias. Kakyu gemía sobre su boca, los besos del hombre que amaba siempre le calmaban y le hacían cambiar de humor.

De pronto recordó que no había tenido tiempo de esconder el regalo que le había comprado por su quinto aniversario y rogó por que no lo viera en la mesita de noche. Se entregó a él con la misma pasión y amor que había sentido la primera noche que pasaron juntos, aunque sintió la lejanía de Taiki, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los días fueron transcurriendo con cierta normalidad. Ami logró aclarar las cosas con Taiki, aunque el mostraba aún algún recelo con Darien. Él se dedicó a preparar la defensa del doctor Tomoe ante el tribunal médico para en el cual comparecerían el jueves de esa semana. Todo marchaba en orden por ese lado y también en el hospital. Darien asumió el tratamiento del durmiente bajo la supervisión secreta de Souichi, y ya estaba teniendo algunos resultados. Sentía que estaban realmente cerca de lograr que despertara.

Darien se encontraba sentado escribiendo unas recetas médicas a una paciente y sin querer había hecho conversación con ella. A decir verdad la mujer de mediana edad era bastante simpática y de pronto se encontró contándole la historia del paciente misterioso que tenían desde hace cinco años.

—¿Y por qué no van a un noticiero, publican fotos, tal vez alguien lo conozca?

Darien se quedó meditando un rato. Habían buscado en registros policiales, en personas perdidas y otros medios y nunca antes habían pensado en hacer algo así.

—Sabe algo señora Rossi, nunca lo habíamos pensado, tal vez tenga usted razón.

—Claro que la tengo doctor, si había algo que nunca se perdía mi Kakeru eran las noticias y estoy segura que mucha gente es igual que él.

—Es una buena opción, lo hablaré con la abogada que lleva el caso a ver si no tenemos alguna implicación legal y probablemente lo haga.

—Me alegro de haberle podido ayudar doctor.

La mujer terminó su consulta y salió. Darien no dudó en llamar a Ami para consultarle al respecto de esta opción, así podían ponerlo en práctica lo más pronto posible.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sentado en su cuarto de hotel con una botella de ginebra al lado, Souichi Tomoe recordaba el pasado. Tenía la fotografía de Keiko en su mano derecha, esa donde ella estaba tomada de la mano de Hotaru que aún estaba muy pequeña. Su mujer sonreía feliz, ese día había recibido la noticia de que estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo.

—Mi querida Keiko, siempre fuiste tan hermosa. No sabes la falta que me haces.

Souichi se quebró, recordando los momentos felices de su vida. Había conocido a Keiko cuando apenas tenían 16 años y estaban a punto de salir del colegio. A esa edad él ya había decidido que quería ser médico y Keiko quería ser maestra de pre-escolar.

Él había sido muy tímido al principio, incluso ella debió de acercarse e insinuarse a él, pero no fue sino hasta que tenían un año de estar en sus carreras.

_—__Hola Souichi._

_—__Hola Keiko, ¿cómo estás?_

_—__¿Oíste del concierto que dará momoiro Clover en el salón Moon Hall? Me gustaría tanto ir._

_—__Entonces deberías hacerlo._

_Souichi continuó estudiando y Keiko suspiró resignada saliendo de su habitación. Entonces su compañero de cuarto, un chico llamado Zafiro, le arrojo una almohada a la cabeza._

_—__¡Oye!_

_—__Vaya que eres un tonto Tomoe._

_—__¿Por qué lo dices?_

_—__No te diste cuenta de lo que quería Keiko._

_—__Pues claro, ir al concierto ese._

_—__En verdad eres estúpido, ¡ella quería ir contigo soquete!_

_—__¡¿Qué?!_

_—__Está loquita por ti, todos en la universidad lo ven menos tú._

_Zafiro resopló sorprendido de darse cuenta que su compañero era tan despistado. Souichi se quedó analizando un momento y luego salió del cuarto corriendo para alcanzar a la chica. La encontró cruzando el pasillo para ir a los cuartos de las chicas._

_—__¡Keiko!_

_Ella se detuvo. Souichi le dio alcance y luego sin decirle nada la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. No sabía de dónde había tomado el valor, tal vez fueron las palabras de Zafiro que se repetían en su cabeza diciéndole que ella lo quería. La verdad era que él estaba enamorado de ella desde el día que la vio por primera vez, pero tenía temor a que ella lo rechazara._

_Después de ese primer beso no se volvieron a separar. Keiko terminó su carrera de maestra y esperó pacientemente por él, no querían unir sus vidas sin antes terminar los proyectos que tenían cada uno por separado. Cuando Souichi terminó su especialización se casaron. Dos años después de eso nació su pequeña Hotaru, en ese momento su vida fue realmente feliz._

_El trágico día en que toda su felicidad acabó, había sido llamado de emergencia al hospital para atender un accidente. Cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de que se trataba de su joven esposa, que había chocado contra un muro luego de perder el control de su coche. Tuvieron que sedarlo, su desesperación había sido tal que incluso había golpeado a algunos de sus compañeros. Al despertar recibió la trágica noticia, Keiko estaba en estado de coma por los múltiples golpes que había recibido en la cabeza._

_—__¿Y mi hija?_

_—__Ella está bien Souichi, algunas heridas en sus piernas y brazos pero nada de gravedad, Keiko la protegió con su cuerpo._

_—__¿Puedo ir a verla?_

_—__Por supuesto, ven, te llevo._

_Llegaron a la unidad de traumatismo donde su amada Keiko parecía dormida. Tenía cables conectados por todos partes de su cuerpo, especialmente su cabeza, monitoreando las reacciones de su cerebro. Las máquinas se encargaban de mantenerla con vida ya que su cerebro estaba completamente inerte._

_—__Lo siento mucho Souichi, la mantendremos así un tiempo prudencial pero si no reacciona debemos desconectarla._

_No podía decir nada, no podía pensar ni una sola respuesta, sólo asintió. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que tenía de su Keiko, la forma en que lo hacía sentir cuando la escuchaba reír por alguna cosa que él le decía. —Si tan sólo no me hubiera dedicado tanto a mi carrera—se decía—Si tan sólo me hubiera conformado contigo y con mi niña—pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya esos momentos los había perdido para siempre._

_Pasados los días el doctor le informó que necesitaban su consentimiento para desconectarla. Souichi firmó, sabiendo que era poco lo que se podía hacer médicamente por ella, pero luego de hacerlo se arrepintió. Keiko había firmado como donante de órganos y al momento de desconectarla la pasarían de inmediato al quirófano para quitarle su corazón. Eso no lo podía permitir, no quería que se llevaran el corazón de su amada, por eso se había arrepentido de firmar el consentimiento._

_Entró al hospital hecho una furia y en un descuido de los médicos se robó a Keiko con todo y las máquinas que la mantenían con vida. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho y fue interceptado por los médicos que antes habían sido sus compañeros, y que ahora para él eran los carniceros de su esposa._

_—__No hagas esto Tomoe, vas a dañar tu carrera._

_—__No me importa, no van a tocarla._

_—__Vamos Souichi, no hay nada que se puede hacer, además podrás salvar una vida con esto._

_—__Ninguna vida es más importante que la de Keiko._

_Mientras los médicos le hablaban el personal de seguridad se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta y lo sujetaron. Rápidamente empujaron nuevamente la camilla de Keiko por los pasillos del hospital hasta el quirófano, en donde por fin la desconectaron y sacaron los órganos que servirían para donación._

Después de eso le revocaron el permiso de ejercer en Japón y por eso tuvo que marcharse a otro país para poder seguir ejerciendo su profesión, a la cual se entregó por completo, olvidándose que aún le quedaba su pequeña hija, que creció sin conocer el verdadero afecto de un padre; a cambio tenía todo lo que quería, todos los lujos que deseaba y por eso se había vuelto una joven frívola.

En ese momento se juró a sí mismo que si podía recuperar su licencia en Japón, volvería definitivamente a su país natal y traería consigo a su hija, harían una nueva vida en donde lo más importante sería ella, la recuperaría, eso es lo que hubiese deseado Keiko.

Luego de algunos días preparándose, Ami y Taiki tenían sus casos listos para presentar a la corte; no debían perder tiempo ya que el tratamiento estaba siendo administrado de forma ilegal, pues la corte lo había suspendido hasta que encontraran a alguien competente y si se sabía esto podría todos perder sus trabajos.

Darien había seguido el consejo de la señora Rossi y acudió a los medios, aprovechando el prestigio que tenían no sólo el Hospital Milenio sino también el Bufet de Abogados Mercury, ya que el señor Yamada estuvo de acuerdo en que el nombre de su bufete apareciera para poder hacerle publicidad.

Estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias del hospital y por decisión de todos llevarían ante los periodistas al durmiente, que a pesar de no haber despertado aún, ya no tenía que estar conectado a tantas máquinas, su cerebro había empezado a hacer algunas funciones y le permitía mantenerse con vida por sí solo, pero bajo un constante monitoreo.

Ami no pudo estar presente en la conferencia ya que en ese momento estaba en la corte, pero le había pedido a su padre con el que se estaba llevando mejor, que le grabara el noticiero para verlo cuando volviese a la casa. Había conseguido además un buen arreglo con una cadena internacional para que la noticia fuera transmitida por todo el mundo y así ampliar la posibilidad de que familiares del durmiente lo vieran, además que el dinero obtenido por eso les servía para seguir financiando el tratamiento.

Mientras eso ocurría, Taiki y Souichi se presentaban ante el juzgado de medicina. La defensa se basó en el estado de nervios que sufría el médico en ese momento debido al trauma de perder a su esposa siendo tan joven y además con una niña pequeña. La corte le concedió la absolución, en realidad el peso de la carrera de Tomoe era mayor que cualquier mancha de su expediente y traería prestigio a el país y reconocimiento internacional. Así obtuvieron nuevamente el permiso para ejercer en Japón y para volver al tratamiento en el cual estaba trabajando.

Por su lado Ami obtuvo con facilidad la inclusión de Darien en el caso como médico a cargo y el doctor Tomoe quedó como consultor y supervisor del mismo, además de que al presentar los avances tan significativos que había tenido el paciente, la corte levantó la restricción de tiempo, concediéndoles seis meses más para seguir trabajando.

Salió sumamente contenta de la corte y luego de llamar a Taiki para saber el resultado de todo, se dirigió a su casa para poder ver la grabación de la noticia, después se encargaría de decirle a Darien el resultado, si es que el doctor Tomoe no se le adelantaba.

Entró en su departamento y encontró una nota de su padre diciendo que había ido a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la alacena pero que le había grabado el programa. Ami se cambió y se acomodó en el sillón, con el mando a distancia puso la grabación.

_—__Y vamos hasta el Hospital Milenio en Minato, donde nuestro compañero Akira se encuentra en la conferencia de prensa que ha convocado el médico neurocirujano Darien Chiba. Adelante Akira._

_—__Gracias Midoro, la conferencia de prensa está a punto de empezar, así que los dejaremos con el sonido ambiente para conocer lo que nos han venido a contar._

_—__Gracias a todos por haber atendido a nuestro llamado. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba y estoy a cargo de un tratamiento experimental que voy a detallarles a continuación. Hace unos cinco años recibimos a un paciente, un hombre de aproximadamente 22 años de edad que venía con un severo trauma a nivel del cráneo. Lo operamos de emergencia y aunque sobrevivió a la cirugía entró en estado comatoso, del cual no ha podido despertar hasta hoy, a pesar de los esfuerzos que se realizaron. En un último intento por despertarlo hemos iniciado un tratamiento con una droga experimental llamada zolpidem, la cual se ha utilizado con éxito en España por una inminencia en el campo, el doctor Souichi Tomoe. El doctor Tomoe nos ha acompañado en el proceso y los avances que hemos obtenido son realmente sorprendentes._

En ese instante la cámara se dirigió hasta la entrada de la sala de conferencias y Ami pudo ver cuando unos enfermeros traían en camilla al durmiente, sin ninguna máquina pegada a su cuerpo. Al llegar cerca de la mesa en donde estaba Darien dando la conferencia, accionaron el botón que hacía levantar la camilla para que la gente pudiera verlo. La cámara hizo un acercamiento a su rostro justo en el momento en que Darien intervenía.

_—__Hemos decidido presentarlo ante ustedes con la esperanza de que alguien lo reconozca, por favor si alguien sabe quién es este hombre o conoce a sus familiares, comuníquense con los números que deben estar apareciendo en estos momentos en sus pantallas, no importa la hora del día, estaremos esperando que nos llamen. Gracias._

Se dio por terminada la conferencia y una vez más se hizo un acercamiento al rostro. Lo habían afeitado y recortado su melena rubia, dejando ver con facilidad todas sus facciones. Fue entonces cuando Ami lo reconoció, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto pero estaba segura de que era él, no cabía duda, era Zoisite.

Se levantó del sofá e instintivamente cogió el diario que celosamente guardaba en la mesita de noche de su habitación. Buscó entre cada página, leyó apresuradamente las páginas que le faltaban como si buscase un indicio de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sabía por boca del mismo Darien que no había nada entre sus cosas con el nombre del durmiente o de sus familiares, pero tal vez se les hubiera pasado por alto algún detalle.

Se detuvo en la página final, en una de sus cartas, una que él llamaba "la despedida", y acomodándose en su cama empezó a leer.

_Mi hermosa y etérea princesa acuática_

_Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que me quieras y lo sé porque lo he intentado. Tampoco un millón de lagrimas podrán hacer que me veas, lo sé porque he llorado hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, hasta que el alma se me secó. Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haber estado contigo para luego tener que irme._

_Los recuerdos que de ti mantendré me durarán para toda la vida, guardaré de ellos los mejores, aquellos que me permitan soñar contigo como si fueses a vivir para siempre. Esos recuerdos construirán para ti un camino que llegará hasta mi corazón, que siempre será tu casa, tu lugar por siempre; aunque en realidad te halles lejos de mí._

_Como todo lo demás que te he escrito, espero que leas esto por completo algún día y no lo dejes para después continuarlo… tal vez para cuando hayas terminado de leerlo puedas entender todas y cada una de las palabras que quise decirte y no pude._

_Esta es una de las cosas que más me ha costado hacer y decir en toda mi corta existencia. Hay cosas que no creí que volvieran a pasarme, tal vez porque siempre pensé saber mucho del amor; creí saber lo suficiente como para no equivocarme pero sin duda es evidente que aún me queda mucho que aprender._

_Sentado en los bordes de esta pendiente, la cual he decidido escalar para desintoxicar mi cuerpo y mi alma de todo lo que he sentido durante los últimos años, desde aquí sólo he podido pensar en una cosa y esa es pedirte perdón. Sí, perdóname por amarte tanto, por haberte hecho esclava de mis sueños de amor, esclava de mi vida, una vida que siento que está muriendo al no tenerte pero que igual ha seguido cumpliendo la promesa de amarte para siempre._

_Perdóname porque siento que el mundo se me escapó de las manos, porque hoy me he dado por vencido cuando prometí no hacerlo. Perdóname porque en realidad duele desprenderse de algo que amas con todas tus fuerzas, con la intensidad con la que yo te amo a ti. Quizás con el tiempo aprenda a convivir con este dolor y a aprender algo de él._

_No puedo reprocharte nada, tú siempre fuiste clara conmigo, a pesar de nuestra amistad sabía que no podía aspirar a más que eso, pero quise aferrarme a la idea de un futuro contigo, un futuro que hoy más que nunca veo tan distante y lejano. Por eso quiero devolverte algunas cosas que te robé en el intento de que me amaras y de seguir amándote a pesar de ti misma._

_Te devuelvo esos pensamientos que pusiste en mi cabeza. También los que vas a poner. Cosas que ni pasaron, no pasan y tampoco van a pasar. Te devuelvo mis ilusiones y planes de presentar a la chica que había aparecido en mi vida a todos mis amigos. Te devuelvo tus ojos, los más bellos que nunca tuve, pero me quedo tan sólo con algunas de tus miradas. _

_Te devuelvo ese encuentro imaginario que siempre tuve. Te devuelvo mis planes para cuando estuvieras compartiendo conmigo mucho de lo que tenía para ti. Me quedo con la primera vez que te conocí, por cierto, un día muy especial. _

_Te devuelvo mis pensamientos de la veré o no esta vez? cuándo iba hacia tu casa con cualquier pretexto. Te devuelvo mis ganas de algún día ayudarte y también te regalo todo ese tiempo que ahorré para poder hacerlo. Te devuelvo las pocas historias que te conté mientras parecía que no me escuchabas o estabas en otro lugar. _

_Te dejo mi deseo de que seas feliz. Te dejo mi oración a Dios para que otra persona te pueda ver como yo te veo y amarte como te lo mereces, y que pueda hacerte feliz. Te dejo un grito que siempre quise soltar frente a ti: TE AMO¡. En el que queda toda mi voz sonando en cada estrella. Te dejo mi amistad, de esas que no creo que tengas. Te dejo mis ganas de cuidarte. _

_Te dejo todas las lágrimas que derramé mientras escribía estas líneas. Te dejo mi falta de aire, el dolor que en este momento siento, el dolor. Mi coraje. Todo te lo dejo aquí. Y me quedo con lo que no puede dejar de sonar en mi alma, dos palabras: TE AMO._

_Por último mi princesa, te dejo tu sobrenombre, ese con el que te soñaba cada noche, mi princesa acuática y me quedo para siempre con tu verdadero nombre para que no se me olvide que nunca podrás ser mía. Adiós para siempre, Ami Mizuno._

* * *

Bueno, si antes nos desagradaba Taiki luego de esto aún más, pobre Ami que se estaba ilusionando con él.

Y por fin descubrimos quien es la princesa de la que estaba enamorado el durmiente y resulta que sus cartas eran para Ami! Qué hará ahora Ami con esa información? Ya sabrá quién es el durmiente?

Falta poco para que finalice esta historia, espero que nuestra querida Ami pueda llegar a ser feliz.

Como siempre gracias a Luna, Lunap27 y Fifo por seguirme y sus comentarios, creo que con este capítulo se confirman muchas dudas.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en **Fictionpress** y en **FB** como **Yeni Reid W.** ahí les dejo actualizaciones y adelantos de **Déjate Querer** y **Dos vidas contigo**. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Despertar

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

La conferencia de prensa había sido todo un éxito. Los teléfonos que habían preparado para recibir las llamadas de las personas que conocieran al paciente de la habitación # 12 no paraban de sonar, aunque a decir verdad la mayoría de ellas eran falsas alertas de gente que creía haberlo visto pasar por algún sitio pero que desconocían por completo su identidad, otras simplemente querían saber si podían hacer algo para ayudar al pobre hombre.

Darien agradecía cada llamada que lograba atender mientras seguía cuidando del paciente junto con el doctor Tomoe, aunque entre una cosa y otra se le complicaba bastante, pero él quería estar en el momento que entrara la llamada que cambiaría la vida del durmiente después de tanto tiempo esperando. Llevaba varios días sin tener noticias de Ami, desde el día de la conferencia y audiencia no había vuelto por el hospital y Amade no le decía nada de ella más que estaba bien y con mucho trabajo.

Ese día el hospital estaba con bastante ajetreo, un autobús que transporta treinta pasajeros había chocado aparatosamente contra el tren, lastimosamente se perdieron muchas vidas y los que se lograron salvar fueron distribuidos en los hospitales de la zona para que los atendieran. Bajo esas condiciones Darien prefirió dejar los teléfonos y al durmiente a cargo de Souichi para poder ayudar en emergencias.

Luego de atender a un hombre que tenía una pierna rota, se dirigió hacia el apartado en donde se encontraban una madre con su hijo. La mujer de cabellos rojos estaba algo golpeada y asustada, se abrazaba a su hijo que yacía inconsciente en la camilla.

—Por favor—dijo la mujer al ver acercarse al pelinegro—atienda primero a mi hijo doctor.

Darien se acercó y lo auscultó cuidadosamente, revisando sus ojos para detectar la razón por la que estaba inconsciente ya que no tenía ningún golpe visible.

—¿Hace cuando está inconsciente?

—Algunos minutos, cuando llegamos aquí estaba bien y me hablaba…

—Tranquila—dijo Darien viendo que la mujer lloraba—el niño sólo está desmayado, debió haber visto algo que lo dejó impresionado.

—Bueno, al lado había un hombre con el hueso salido, no pensé que podría ser un simple desmayo.

—El niño no tiene nada, pero usted es la que me preocupa, veo varios golpes en su brazo izquierdo y en el rostro.

Comenzó a revisarla mientras la mujer le relataba lo ocurrido, ella iba del lado de la ventana cuando ocurrió el accidente y con su cuerpo había tratado de proteger a su hijo, por eso todo su lado izquierdo estaba lastimado.

—Es usted una mujer muy valiente, su niño está a salvo gracias a que usted lo cubrió. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Mi hijo se llama Yaten.

—No señora, me refería a usted, debo hacer el ingreso al hospital para que se quede un momento en observación.

—Mi nombre es Kakyu Kou.

Darien se quedó un momento reflexionando, ese apellido le resultaba familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde lo había escuchado.

—Su nombre me suena familiar señora Kou.

—En realidad nos conocemos doctor, estuve junto con mi esposo Taiki hace un año en este hospital ya que mi pequeño tenía algunos problemas de salud, usted nos atendió y luego nos refirió con un especialista en pediatría.

Estaba sorprendido, se había perdido en la conversación desde el momento que ella mencionó el nombre de Taiki. No podía tratarse de una coincidencia, el mismo apellido y el mismo nombre, además esa sensación de que ya lo conocía de alguna parte. Debía tratarse de la misma persona.

Como si el cielo quisiera aclarar sus dudas, en ese momento hacía su aparición el flamante esposo de su paciente. Taiki no lo vio, el pánico que había sentido cuando recibió la llamada diciendo que su esposa y su hijo estaban en el aparatoso accidente ocurrido hace algunas horas, lo había dejado perplejo, sólo quería verlos a ellos.

—Amor, vine corriendo apenas me avisaron.—dijo acercándose a la camilla, pasando de largo a Darien.

—Taiki, gracias al cielo que estás aquí.

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están bien?

—No te preocupes mi vida, solo tengo algunos golpes y nuestro hijo está bien, ¿verdad doctor Chiba?

Taiki se volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada fría del pelinegro que hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse y no golpearlo allí mismo.

—Por favor señor Kou, acompáñeme un momento.

—¿Sucede algo doctor?

—No se preocupe señora Kou, sólo quiero darle unas recomendaciones a su esposo.

Kakyu asintió y vio como los dos hombres se alejaban de la sala de emergencias. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital ninguno de los dos dijo cosa alguna, el silencio era tan tenso y el aire tan pesado que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Llegaron al consultorio de Darien y éste abrió la puerta, haciendo que el castaño entrara primero para luego entrar él, cerrando con llave tras de sí.

—Darien, lo puedo explicar, lo que pasó fue que yo…

No pudo continuar hablando. Darien cruzó su mandíbula con un puñetazo que le dejó un hilo de sangre en la comisura de los labios. Taiki se tambaleó por el impacto y miró a Darien con rabia contenida, pero no se atrevió a responder al golpe.

—Ami ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, es una chica dulce y frágil aunque no lo parezca, no se merece que jugaras con ella.

—Todo tiene una explicación Darien.

—Y yo la estoy esperando.—dijo apretando un puño.

Taiki se acercó hacia el escritorio de Darien donde ya el pelinegro se había sentado en su habitual lugar como doctor, así que él hizo lo mismo y se sentó en la silla de paciente. Entonces empezó a contarle a Darien como él y los abogados más jóvenes de la firma y que querían ser socios de la misma, veían como una competencia injusta a Ami, ya que ella era la protegida del señor Yamada. A uno de ellos se le ocurrió un plan, si Ami tenía una mala imagen ante Yamada sin duda él dejaría de protegerla y ellos podrían aspirar a ser socios.

No se les ocurrió otra cosa que hacerla quedar como una mujer fácil y que mejor idea que tras de fácil, se entrometiera con un hombre comprometido. Sus compañeros prácticamente lo forzaron a hacerlo, así que empezó a seducirla con la esperanza de que ella lo rechazara pero no sucedió así. Conforme pasó el tiempo y fue conociéndola más y más, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no sabía cómo salirse de ese enredo sin lastimarla, sin quererlo se había empezado a enamorar de ella.

—Ahora comprendes lo que sucede, estoy enamorado de dos mujeres muy especiales, aunque después de lo que sucedió hoy sé que a quien amo más es a Kakyu y a mi hijo, no los quiero perder, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Ami.

—Llámala—dijo Darien extendiéndole el teléfono—dile la verdad.

—No puedo hacer eso Darien, la destruiría.

—Es mejor que se entere por tu boca que por los desgraciados que tiene de compañeros.

—Está bien.

—Otra cosa, también le informarás al señor Yamada de lo que sucedió.

—No voy a hacer eso, podría perder mi empleo.

—Es mejor perder el empleo que la familia, ¿no crees?

Taiki comprendió la amenaza, sino hablaba Darien le contaría todo a su esposa y la perdería para siempre. Tomó entonces el teléfono y habló primero con el señor Yamada, como era de esperarse lo despidieron inmediatamente, junto con los demás abogados que participaron de esa sucia jugarreta.

Luego llamó a Ami, pero ella no contestó, llevaba varios días que no le contestaba el teléfono. Volvió a intentarlo y al tercer timbre escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le relató todo lo que le había contado a Darien hace unos minutos y esperó y esperó a que ella respondiera algo pero sólo percibía el silencio. Luego de unos instantes cortó.

—Ella no dijo nada.—Taiki le devolvió el teléfono.

—Tu mujer y tu hijo están bien así que llévatelos, no quiero volverte a ver en este hospital y mucho menos cerca de Ami.

El castaño hizo como le indicó Darien, se levantó y le extendió la mano pero Darien no la tomó. Salió del consultorio y tomando a Kakyu y a Yaten salió del hospital sin volver a ver hacia atrás. Ahora debía empezar de nuevo y conseguir un nuevo trabajo, aunque sabía que sería difícil ya que no tendría recomendaciones del señor Yamada.

.

.

.

Ami estaba acostada en su cama cuando recibió la llamada de Taiki. Llevaba varios días sin salir de su apartamento, había llamado al trabajo para reportarse enferma y se había quedado en su cama pensando. Amade era su única compañía, pasaba horas con ella en su cama, hablándole y relatándole historias como cuando era una niña, a pesar de que no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría, se encargaba de hacer más soportable todo para ella.

Ahora para Ami ya no había motivo para guardar rencores en su contra, su padre se mostraba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y la vida se había encargado de cobrárselo con creces. Según el doctor Yushi, Amade había mejorado su condición y el cáncer había entrado en la fase de remisión, por lo que pronto se podría decir que era un hombre completamente sano.

Ese día en particular su padre estaba en hospital, tenía una cita de seguimiento con el doctor Yushi, así que Ami estaba sola escuchando en silencio las palabras de Taiki. Mientras él hablaba recordaba los momentos en que habían estado juntos, las de veces que le había entregado su cuerpo, todo lo que había sufrido por sentirse en confusión y que le estaba fallando por estar pensando en otro cuando estaban juntos. No podía creer que todo se debía a que sus compañeros quería manchar su imagen y reputación ante el jefe, todo por un estúpido puesto de asociado.

Se sintió estúpida, la racional y calculadora Ami Mizuno había caído en la trampa de uno aún más calculador que ella, era simplemente irónico. No respondió nada, no había nada que decir, no podía decir que lo entendía o decirle que sí lo perdonaba cuando se lo preguntó, por más que intentó estaba seca por dentro, se había quedado sin palabras. Terminó la llamada luego de algunos segundos y tiró el teléfono en la mesita de noche, junto al libro que había leído todas las noches por los últimos días, el diario de Zoisite.

Aquella tarde cuando llegó del juzgado y vio la conferencia lo había reconocido, era el chico del que ella se había enamorado hacía unos años y que nunca pudo permitir que se acercara a ella por temor a que le hiciera lo mismo que su padre le hizo a su mamá. Cuantas veces la había invitado a salir y dijo que no, cuantas veces le había dicho que le gustaba y ella lo rechazó, ¿por qué no había comprendido la profundidad de sus sentimientos? ¿por qué no se había entregado a ese amor?

Por temor, ahora lo reconocía, había sentido miedo. Miedo a amar y luego perder, miedo al dolor del engaño, miedo a no saber cómo amarlo. Sus miedos le habían impedido decirle que su amor por ella era correspondido y en cambio lo que hizo fue alejarlo de su vida para siempre. ¿Habría sido en ese momento, esa última vez que le dijo que no podía amarlo nunca que él le escribió esa carta? Quizás haya sido después, cuando luego de mucho tiempo de amarla en silencio se hubiera dado por vencido. Tal vez había encontrado a otra mujer que sí le abrió su corazón y por eso se despedía de ella.

Fue demasiado para soportar y por eso no quiso ir al trabajo, mucho menos pasar por el hospital. Su padre le traía constantemente noticias del durmiente, apenas el día anterior había despertado, aunque volvió a dormirse ya que estaba muy débil por todo el tratamiento pero no había caído en coma nuevamente. Eso la había alegrado y se debatía entre ir a verlo o no, ¿la recordaría? Quería pensar que sí, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que probablemente no lo haría. Entonces sonó el timbre de su apartamento.

—¿Será que papá habrá olvidado nuevamente sus llaves?—se dijo y se levantó a abrir, pero no era su padre el que estaba tras la puerta.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No respondes a mis llamados, estaba preocupada por ti y Yamada me dijo que no has ido por la oficina. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Ami sostuvo la puerta para que Saeko pasara y cuando se hubo vuelto e iba a cerrar, escuchó la ya muy conocida voz.

—Lamento la tardanza cariño, la cita fue más largo de lo que…

—¿Amade? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

.

.

.

Luego de ese encuentro con Taiki, Darien continuó atendiendo a los pacientes que habían estado en el accidente del autobús, necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en las mil y un maneras de matar al castaño. Atendía a una señora con escoriaciones en la espalda cuando una de las enfermeras le avisó que habían alguien preguntando por el caso Meio. No recordaba tener algún caso con ese nombre, pero apenas terminó con la señora se dirigió a su consultorio, en donde lo esperaban un hombre ya mayor y una joven mujer.

—Buenas tardes.—saludó estrechando sus manos—Soy el doctor Chiba, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Es un gusto doctor Chiba, mi nombre es Setsuna Meio y nosotros estamos aquí por el caso del paciente en coma.

—¿Ustedes lo conocen?—preguntó entre sorprendido y emocionado.

—Claro que lo conocemos—dijo efusivamente el viejo—él es mi nieto, Zoisite.

_—_¿De verdad?—respondió incrédulo—Es que hasta ahora solo hemos tenido falsas pistas y no esperábamos que se presentara aquí su verdadera familia.

—Iotaro Meio nunca habla en bromas doctor Chiba. Dígame, ¿podemos ver a mi nieto?

—Por supuesto señor Meio, síganme por aquí.

Salió del consultorio y los guió a través de los pasillos blancos del hospital hasta la habitación # 12. Souichi estaba administrando la última dosis del día del zolpidem, así que esperaron a que terminara esa labor para llamar su atención. Tomoe salió y el pelinegro aprovechó para hacer las presentaciones del caso.

—Souichi, ellos son Setsuna y Iotaro Meio, familiares de nuestro paciente favorito que por cierto se llama Zoisite.

—Es un gusto que al fin estén aquí.

En cuanto Souichi tomó la mano de Setsuna sintió la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, la miró a los hermosos orbes escarlata que tenía por ojos y se perdió en su mirada. Había algo en ella que le recordaba a la paz que sentía cuando tenía cerca a su amada Keiko.

—¿Podemos ver a Zoisite?

—Por supuesto—respondió Tomoe reaccionando—Acabo de darle el zolpidem, por el día de hoy no ha despertado, pero creemos que lo hará pronto.

Entraron a la habitación y Darien y Souichi decidieron dejarlos a solas mientras ellos tenían su reunión familiar, aunque el hombre en la camilla no estuviera despierto.

—Abuelo perdóname, tú fuiste el único que no perdió las esperanzas de encontrar a mi Zoisite con vida.

—No hay nada que perdonar, yo comprendo que para ti más que nadie era difícil esta situación, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, estamos reunidos otra vez y nada nos va a separar.

—Tienes razón abuelo, ahora que estamos reunidos nada nos va a separar de él.

.

.

.

La tensión de todos era palpable. Nadie había dicho nada desde que Amade entró por la puerta y se encontró con una sorprendida Saeko en la sala de estar. Ami no había podido reaccionar, no se esperaba que su mamá se enterara del regreso de Amade de esta forma, había querido contarle ella misma pero con todo lo que le estaba pasando no se tomó el tiempo para hacerlo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, su madre lo descubrió de la peor manera.

—¿Entonces era cierto?—dijo rompiendo el silencio Saeko—Cuando Yushi me lo contó no quise creerle.

—¿Tú lo sabías?—preguntó Ami—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace varios días, el doctor Yushi me pidió un consejo para un paciente y al decirme su nombre supe que se trataba de tu padre, por supuesto que Yushi no sabía, cuando fui su profesora no supo que yo tenía una hija y mucho menos que esa hija eras tú, así que me lo contó todo. ¿Por qué Ami? ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo como eso?

—No la tomes contra ella Saeko, la culpa es mía.

—Cállate Amade, no estoy hablando contigo, hablo con mi hija.—dijo Saeko haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—No te dije nada porque sabía que te pondrías de esta manera y no entenderías mis razones.

—¿Y qué razones tendríamos para ayudar a este hombre?

—Es mi padre mamá.

—Eso es algo que a él se le olvidó el día que se fue con la mujer esa y nos lo quitó todo Ami, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

—No, no lo olvidé, pero sí lo perdoné.

—¿Lo perdonaste?

—Sí mamá, he perdonado a mi padre por el error que cometió.

—No lo puedo creer.—dijo Saeko sentándose nuevamente, con una mano sobre su cabeza—Mi propia hija me traiciona.

—No lo tomes como un ataque a tu persona mamá, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, incluso tú puedes seguir odiándolo si eso te hace feliz, pero por mi parte no lo haré, quiero a mi padre nuevamente en mi vida.

Ami se abrazó a Amade como acentuando su posición, no quería hacerle daño a su madre ni que ella se sintiera traicionada, sólo quería dejar atrás las cosas que habían hecho mal y rehacer su relación con su padre, tenerlos a ambos como siempre lo deseo.

—Entonces has escogido.

Saeko se levantó y tomó su bolso, saliendo del apartamento rápidamente. Ami se cambió de ropas y dejó a su padre en el lugar mientras trataba de darle alcance a su mamá, no quería que ella se fuera de esa manera. Bajó por las escaleras pues el ascensor tardaba en subir y al salir le preguntó al señor Ichiro si había visto a su madre salir a lo que éste le indicó que sí.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, volteó hacia ambos lados de la calle sin poder divisarla, cuando de pronto vio un grupo de gente concentrados al otro lado de la acera, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la falda azul de su madre en el suelo. Cruzó la calle casi sin fijarse y llegó hasta el lugar, tomando a su madre entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó a la gente que estaba allí.

Una mujer de cabellos azules que había estado sosteniendo a Saeko antes de que ella llegara habló—Sufrió un desmayo—dijo—había cruzado la calle y de pronto se desplomó, creo que sería mejor que la llevaras a un hospital.

Ami asintió y tomó el celular para llamar a su padre y pedirle que sacara el auto y la recogiera al otro lado de la calle para llevar a su mamá al hospital. Amade así lo hizo y en cuanto estuvo allí subieron a Saeko al auto y se despidieron dándole las gracias a la mujer que la había atendido en el momento del desmayo. En cuestión de minutos estuvieron en el hospital, el doctor Yushi les atendió.

—¿Cómo está?

—En efecto sufrió un desmayo, presenta un cuadro de estrés y algo de desnutrición, parece que no se ha estado alimentando bien, ¿sabes si estaba trabajando en algo?

—La última vez que hablamos me comentó de un caso que la tenía algo preocupada, una mujer que tenía un tumor en el cuello de la matriz estando embarazada de trillizos.

—Posiblemente de allí proviene su preocupación, además que conociendo a tu madre seguro que estaba enganchada con el caso y pasaba más horas de las debidas trabajando.

—Sí es lo más probable, ¿pero ella se encuentra bien?

—Sí lo único que necesita es algo de reposo y que se olvide del estrés por un tiempo, voy a hacerle una boleta de incapacidad para obligarla a permanecer algunos días fuera del trabajo y que pueda descansar.

Mientras Ami hablaba con el doctor Yushi, Amade vigilaba el sueño de Saeko. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto pero ella estaba igual a como la recordaba. En ese momento se sentía el hombre más miserable por todo el daño que le había hecho, ella tenía razón de quererlo lejos de su vida y de la de Ami.

—Mi dulce Saeko, todo ha sido mi culpa, no supe manejar tu éxito y en lugar de ser feliz por ti lo único que hice fue darte la espalda. Sé que nunca podré reparar el daño que les he hecho a ti y a Ami pero pasaré el tiempo que me quede de vida tratando de que me perdones por ello.

—¿Amade?—dijo Saeko abriendo los ojos—¿Dónde está Ami?

—Está afuera hablando con el doctor, ¿cómo te sientes?

—No creo que ese sea tu problema.

Saeko se irguió en la cama agarrándose la cabeza, aún sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que no podría sostenerse en pie si lo intentara. Amade viendo que no se sentía bien, trató de ayudarla tomándola por los hombros.

—Déjame—le dijo—no quiero que me toques.

—Saeko por favor, no te sientes bien, déjame ayudarte.

—¿Dónde estuviste cuando te necesité en verdad Amade?

—Basta Saeko, ya habrá ocasión para que me riñas todo lo que quieras pero ahora necesitas mi ayuda y aunque no quieras te la voy a dar.

Amade le acomodó las almohadas para que ella pudiera acomodarse en la cama. Saeko aceptó su ayuda a regañadientes, estaba débil y no podía hacerlo ella misma pero aún sentía la molestia de tenerlo cerca.

Al enterarse de que Ami estaba allí por un problema de su madre, Darien acudió rápidamente, tranquilizándose porque no había sido nada serio. Entonces aprovechó para decirle que la familia de Zoisite había llegado por él y que cuando estuvieron con él a solas, el hombre por fin había despertado.

—Aún no puede moverse, tiene los músculos entumecidos por todos los años que no los movió, tendrá que aprender a valerse por sí mismo nuevamente como si fuera un niño recién nacido, pero al menos ya salió del coma.

—Me alegro mucho Darien, Souichi y tú deben estar contentos que su tratamiento haya funcionado.

—Les hablé de ti, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido rescatarlo de la desconexión, quieren conocerte.

—No creo que sea buena idea Darien yo…

—Oh mira, allí viene su esposa, Setsuna Meio.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su esposa? No, aquello no podía ser cierto, debía haber un error, él no podía estar casado. Pero ¿qué esperaba, que aquel hombre hubiera permanecido su vida entera enamorado de ella, esperando por un amor no correspondido? Sí, eso es lo que Ami había esperado, que al recuperarse decidiera buscarla, ella lo vendría a ver al hospital, él la reconocería y correría a sus brazos estrechándola con fuerza y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

—Hola.—dijo la mujer sacándola de sus ensoñaciones—Soy Setsuna Meio, usted debe ser Ami Mizuno, el doctor Chiba nos habló de usted.

—Mucho gusto señora Meio.

—Setsuna, llámeme Setsuna, detesto que me digan señora Meio, ¿acaso me veo tan vieja?

—No pero yo pensé que como…

—Sólo bromeaba Ami. El abuelo Iotaro y yo quisiéramos darte las gracias por haber defendido a Zoisite, de no ser así no lo habríamos recuperado.

—Ha sido un gusto.

—Se lo contamos a Zoisite y está ansioso por conocerte, porque no me acompañas para verlo.

No esperó una respuesta y la llevó casi a rastras a la habitación. Cuando tuvo enfrente suyo el #12, sintió el escalofrío que la recorría por todo el cuerpo. La puerta se abrió lentamente, al lado derecho de la cama estaba Souichi con otro hombre mayor que debía ser el abuelo Iotaro que mencionó Setsuna, y en el medio de la habitación, unos hermosos orbes verdes la miraban fijamente. De repente todo quedó en una absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

Por fin el durmiente ha despertado pero para desgracia de Ami está casado! Ahora qué pasará?

Amigos gracias por seguirme en esta historia que está a un capítulo de terminar, espero que me sigan en el próximo fic que es sobre Darien y Serena y que posiblemente titule **Luna Oscura.**

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB y en como Yeni Reid W, así se enteran de actualizaciones y adelantos así como de mi historia **Dos vidas contigo.**

Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por comentar.


	10. Y vivieron felices para siempre

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Despertó rodeada de los rostros preocupados de Darien y de Souichi, que le pasaban un algodón con alcohol para hacer que reaccionara. En cuanto pudo enfocar los ojos, se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la habitación #12 y los ojos escarlatas de Setsuna la miraban con preocupación. A lo lejos escuchaba una voz que preguntaba por ella, si estaba bien, a lo que Setsuna respondió que ya estaba reaccionando.

—¿Qué me pasó?—preguntó incorporándose.

—Sufriste un pequeño desmayo.—respondió Souichi.

Ami se levantó, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama en donde estaba acostado Zoisite, mirándola con aquellos ojos suplicantes que había conocido años atrás, cuando aún se había dejado dominar por el miedo. Lentamente se acercó a su cama, atraída por esa mirada y sin poder controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla. Era una sensación indescriptible, como de reconocimiento, como si su piel entendiera mejor que ella que estaba destinada a temblar con el roce de aquella sensación.

—Princesa.—dijo Zoisite.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?

La voz de Setsuna la regresó a la realidad. Quitó su mano como si aquel rostro le quemara y se alejó de la cama, caminando hacia atrás, mirando los rostros de los que allí estaban y que le devolvían la mirada con sorpresa y confusión. De repente sentía que la habitación era demasiado pequeña para ella y salió corriendo de allí, con la voz de Zoisite a sus espaldas.

—¡Ami! ¡Ami!

Corrió sin detenerse hasta que estuvo fuera del hospital y sintió el ardor en sus pulmones por la falta de aire. Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta sentir que su pulso volvía a la normalidad y se tranquilizaba el resto de su cuerpo. Atrás de ella una voz la llamaba con insistencia.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos te sucedió allí adentro?

—Darien yo…

—Ami, tú no eres este tipo de persona impulsiva y la verdad no sé qué es lo que te habrá pasado para que salieras de esa forma.

—Sólo no me sentí bien, esos es todo.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho en lugar de salir corriendo de esta manera. ¡Dios!—dijo tomando aire—Se nota que estás en mejor forma que yo, por poco no te alcanzo y siento que me arden los pulmones.

—No quiero volver allí Darien.

—¿Por qué Ami?—preguntó el médico sorprendido—¿Acaso conoces a Zoisite?

Asintió.—Lo conocí cuando sucedió todo lo de mis padres, pero no lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé como no lo reconocí la primera vez que lo vi.

—Si es por eso no te preocupes, los Meio están tan agradecidos contigo que no se molestarán.

—No Darien, no lo entiendes yo…

—¿Tú qué?

De pronto se arrepintió—No es nada—dijo con una sonrisa, ¿cómo decirle a su amigo que el hombre en ese cuarto era su amor de adolescente? ¿cómo podía explicarle que además se había enamorado de él nuevamente, mientras estaba inconsciente en esa cama con tan sólo haber leído sus cartas? No sonaba racional ni para ella misma, no había forma de explicarle todo eso a Darien—Voy a ver a mi madre y luego hablamos, despídeme de los Meio.

Regresó al hospital, hasta la habitación que ocupaba Saeko; iría por ella y si el doctor Yushi autorizaba su salida saldría de ahí para no poner un pie más en el hospital, al menos hasta que Zoisite y su familia se hubieran marchado. Era mejor de esa manera, sin reencuentros o despedidas incómodas, sin mostrar sus sentimientos hacia nadie, debía apartarse de su vida tal y como llegó, al final ella no era nadie para él, la había olvidado hace tiempo e incluso formaba parte de una familia, quién era ella para intentar recuperar un amor que ella no había valorado en su momento y que ahora le pertenecía a otra.

—¿De dónde conoces a la señorita Mizuno, Zoisite?

—Fue compañera de la secundaria durante la época que estuve viviendo con el tío Ichimoru en Azabu abuelo.

—¿Acaso ella es?—intentó preguntar más pero recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su nieto, no quería que esa parte de su historia tan íntima la conociera Setsuna.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ¿Qué es lo que me esconden?

—Nada linda, el abuelo se confunde de historias, nada más.

—Los conozco demasiado bien a los dos como para creerme ese embuste, pero si no me lo quieren decir está bien. Voy a salir por un café, ¿quieres uno abuelo?

—Preferiría beber petróleo antes de beber lo que aquí llaman café.

—Esta bien, veré si puedo conseguirte un poco.

Una vez despejado el panorama, Zoisite pudo hablar con más libertad con su abuelo y preguntarle algo que desde que despertó había querido hacer.

—Abuelo, de casualidad sabes si entre mis cosas encontraron un pequeño cuaderno, tenía la solapa de cuero café, la llevaba conmigo el día que me accidenté.

—Los doctores nos dieron todo lo que tenían guardado tuyo pero no había nada como eso, ¿seguro que la llevabas contigo?

—Completamente, es la libreta en donde escribí aquellas cartas que algún día le enviaría a mi princesa.

—Claro, ahora lo recuerdo, si yo mismo te lo obsequié diciendo: "No hay mejor manera de expresarse que a través de las palabras"—dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Comencé por escribirle a la memoria de mis padres, pero los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos y por ello arranqué las hojas. Luego la conocí a ella y comencé a escribirle cartas, ese cuaderno fue un alivio para mí.

—Lo sé, recuerdo muy bien las veces que lloraste en mi hombro porque no te correspondía. ¿Es irónico no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Encontrarla aquí después de tanto tiempo y que hubiese sido precisamente ella quien te salvó de la desconexión.

Sí definitivamente la vida o el destino como le quisieran llamar tenía esas pequeñas ironías, que cuando él había decidido olvidarla para siempre hubiera tenido aquel accidente que lo había apartado del mundo, para luego despertar y encontrarse nuevamente con ella. Era como si el destino se empeñara en hacer que él no olvidara su amor por ella, como si lo hubiera hecho dormir todo ese tiempo para despertar a una vida a su lado, aunque habían cosas que los pudieran separar.

—Sí abuelo, tienes razón, es completamente irónico.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos y luego Setsuna entró nuevamente a la habitación y con ella venía Darien.

—Señor Iotaro, es hora de que se marchen, Zoisite debe descansar, mañana le espera un día muy difícil pues iniciaremos con la rehabilitación.

—Qué excelente noticia ¿no crees cariño?

—Claro que sí, cuanto más antes empiece podré recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo será mejor.

—Pero para eso debe descansar, así que por favor despídanse de él y podrán verlo mañana.

El abuelo se despidió apretando su mano y salió del cuarto con Darien mientras Setsuna se despedía de él.

—Aun no creo que de verdad estés con nosotros, ¡te extrañé tanto!

—No llores, ya estoy de vuelta.

—Es que yo ya había perdido la fe en que aparecieras y de no ser por el abuelo hace tiempo hubiéramos dejado de seguir las noticias o de buscarte entre desaparecidos.

—Eso no importan, ahora estamos juntos y volveremos a ser familia.

—Tienes razón—dijo limpiándose las lagrimas—seremos una familia como antes de que esta tragedia nos separara.

—Así será.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El doctor Yushi le recetó algunas vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios para que Saeko mejorara, además de mandarla a reposo durante diez días. Obviamente ella se negaba, en más de treinta años de carrera no se había permitido un lujo como esos, había pacientes que dependían de ella; pero el doctor Yushi la convenció diciéndole que si se negaba entonces recetaría un mes y no podría acerca ni a un kilómetro de un consultorio médico a menos que fuera por ver su propia salud.

Ya que el apartamento de Ami estaba ocupado por ella y Amade, la peliazul decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en casa de Saeko durante los días que ella estuviera de reposo para así cuidar de ella. Amade cuidaría de la gatita Diana y su apartamento durante las noches, y en el día estaría pendiente de Saeko mientras Ami volvía de trabajar.

Aunque aún no se sentía dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus compañeros puesto que ella no sabía que habían sido todos despedidos, hubiera preferido permanecer más días en su casa y cuidar a su madre como excusa para no ir, pero su padre la convenció de que era mejor que fuera, tenía aún una carrera por cuidar y un brillante futuro, era mejor que no se descuidara en su camino para ser asociada del bufete. Empacó alguna ropa en una maleta y se instaló con su madre.

—¡Como en los viejos tiempos!—dijo cuando entró en la casa.

No era una gran mansión lujosa, pero no tenía nada que envidiarles a las de ese tipo. Era una casa en las afueras de la ciudad que gozaba de un hermosa vista de Minato, un amplio jardín trasero, cochera de dos plazas, un pequeño sauna y zona de barbacoas. Contaba con cuatro espaciosas habitaciones, cada una con baño personal y la principal con una tina, un amplio comedor y sala de estar, además de la habitación de estudio que tenía una muy surtida biblioteca.

Saeko la había comprado un par de años después de su divorcio con Amade y se sentía muy orgullosa de ella, era suya y nadie podría quitársela. Ami ayudó a su madre a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y la instaló en su habitación. Luego se dirigió a la habitación que había ocupado cuando vivía allí y dejó su maleta en el suelo, cerca de la mesita de noche. Tomó un largo baño antes de bajar a darle indicaciones a la señora Miyako, quien era la doméstica de su madre desde hacía muchos años.

Hoy había sido un día terriblemente largo. La confesión de Taiki, la pelea con su madre y su repentino desmayo, y para terminar su día, había descubierto que amaba a un hombre que no sólo era a quien había rechazado cuando joven sino que estaba casado con una hermosa y tierna mujer que había esperado por cinco años su regreso. Posiblemente tendría un hijo o hija que estaría feliz de conocer a su padre.

Debía buscar a Darien para devolverle aquel diario, aunque su corazón le pidiera retener junto a ella aquel recuerdo del único amor puro y verdadero que había tenido en su vida, aunque ella no supiese reconocerlo; pero en cambio su cerebro le decía que era mejor deshacerse de él, no torturarse más con aquellas palabras. Su parte más racional le pedía a gritos que olvidara todo y siguiera adelante, más ahí, en la parte más frágil de su ser, en su corazón, necesitaba el consuelo que podían darle sus cartas.

Los días fueron pasando, el mundo no se detenía por sus sentimientos y ella ya se encontraba mejor. El primer día que regresó al trabajo se encontró con la sorpresa de que ni Taiki ni sus otros colegas trabajaban más para la firma. No sabía qué era peor, el tener que trabajar con ellos o que toda la oficina se enterara de la razón por la que los habían despedido, todo gracias obviamente a una pared que oía y que llevaba por nombre Saori.

Durante esas primeras jornadas Minako la visitó casi a diario, luego de que se enteró de lo sucedido por boca de Darien. Ella junto con sus padres eran su mayor fuerza, aunque Saeko y Amade no se enteraron de lo sucedido y también a pesar de sus constantes peleas cuando era el turno de su padre de cuidarla. Pero hasta eso estaba comenzando a cambiar y su madre había llegado a reconocer al menos frente a la señora Miyako, que Amade era un hombre diferente y le estaba demostrando que estaría allí para ella.

Por supuesto que Ami no pretendía que sus padres volviesen a estar juntos, se conformaba con que se llevaran bien y no pelearan entre ellos, así podría disfrutarlos a ambos sin que el otro se resintiera.

Cada día que pasaba era menos difícil y doloroso, Darien la mantenía informada de los avances de Zoisite, preguntándole por qué no había vuelto por el hospital a verle y diciéndole que los Meio siempre preguntaban por ella, deseaban verla antes de terminar la rehabilitación e irse a los Estados Unidos que era donde residían en los últimos años. Claro, para eso faltaba mucho, a pesar del esfuerzo del rubio por volver a tener la movilidad de su cuerpo, aún le quedaban muchos meses por delante para una recuperación total.

Tras su milagrosa y repentina recuperación del coma, a Zoisite aún le quedaba mucho camino por delante para recuperar su salud por completo. Después de dos meses intensos de terapia, ya podía mantenerse en pie por más de media hora y caminaba con la ayuda de una andadera. La inutilidad que había sentido cuando despertó ya era cada vez menos, casi no dependía de que estuvieran las enfermeras o Setsuna para poder comer o ir al baño. Pero aún había algo que moría por hacer y no podía, escribir. Ansiaba el momento en que pudiera tomar una pluma y un papel para plasmar las ideas que surgían en su mente mientras superaba su trauma. En eso pensaba cuando Darien entró a hacer la última revisión que le correspondía en su guardia.

—Te noto algo ansioso.—le dijo el pelinegro.

—Es molesto pasar en cama todo el día sin tener en qué entretenerse.

—Puedo imaginarlo, lo bueno es que con los avances que has hecho muy pronto podrás salir del hospital y venir sólo los días que te corresponda la rehabilitación.

—Mientras tanto deberé permanecer vegetando en esta cama.—respondió Zoisite irónico.

—Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas sí, ¿qué tal si me consigues algo para leer?

—Puedo hacer eso, mañana te traeré un buen libro.

Guardó silencio mientras Darien lo auscultaba y anotaba en la tableta lo que consideraba necesario. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a abrocharse la camisa y se recostó. Darien iba saliendo cuando el hombre le volvió a llamar.

—Por cierto Darien, entre las cosas que traje cuando llegué aquí, ¿de casualidad no vieron una libreta con solapa de cuero café?

—Había olvidado esa libreta—dijo luego de un rato—Se la había dado hace tiempo a Ami cuando no sabíamos nada acerca tuyo y era necesario hacer la defensa de tu caso.

Sonrió, abrió la puerta y se marchó; dejando a Zoisite asimilando esa información. ¿Ami tenía su diario? ¿Lo habría leído hasta el final? Eso explicaría su reacción la única vez que fue a verlo y también que no haya vuelto luego de ese día. Ami había leído su despedida. ¿Habría cambiado en algo lo que sentía por él o su decisión de hace años?

—¡Qué iluso eres Zoisite!—se dijo—Ella siempre te dejó en claro que nunca te podría amar.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando en ella? ¿Por qué a pesar de todas las circunstancias Ami seguía siendo la única mujer con la que soñaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana le había resultado absolutamente agotadora, entre la pelea matutina de sus padres cuando Amade le trajo unas flores a Saeko y el caso que estaba presentando en la corte le habían dejado agotada. Por suerte tenía la tarde libre de compromisos legales y además de terminar algunos asuntos de oficina, tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a almorzar, volver en tiempo a la oficina, terminar los pocos pendientes y salir temprano. Quizás pasaría a la casa de Minako a ver a las niñas a las cuales quería como si fueran sus sobrinas o tal vez sólo lo dedicaría a consentirse en el salón de belleza de su amigo Fiore, hacía tiempo que no iba y su cabello ya necesitaba de esas manos mágicas que tenía el pelirrosa y que lo habían convertido en su peluquero favorito.

Decidió ir a un pequeño restaurante de suchi que quedaba cerca de la oficina, así podría sentarse tranquilamente a degustar de uno de sus platos favoritos el ama-ebi; sin tener que sufrir el pesado tráfico de medio día que podría hacer que llegase tarde. El mesero se acercó a tomar la orden; Ami pidió honjozo-shu, una variedad de sake que sólo contiene un poco de alcohol, y por supuesto el suchi. Sonrió amablemente al hombre y se dedicó a actualizar su agenda electrónica mientras llegaba su comida.

—¿Ami?—la peliazul levantó la cabeza para mirar a quien la llamaba—Estaba segura de que eras tú. ¿Estás sola? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ami se quedó contemplando a la voluptuosa mujer que se había auto invitado a su mesa sin el menor reparo. ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado en su casa a esperar a ser invitado? ¿Quién se creía para interrumpir su hora de paz de esa forma?

—Espero que no te incomode—continuó diciendo—detesto comer sola.

—No te preocupes—respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Y qué estas haciendo por aquí?

—Trabajo aquí cerca, en el bufete Mercury.

—Cierto, había olvidado que eres abogada.

La mujer hablaba y hablaba sin parar, mientras Ami sólo podía asentir y sonreír, esperando el momento en que se cansara de tener esa conversación con ella misma y se marchara, pero tal parecía que no entendía sutilezas. El mesero trajo el sake y la comida de Ami, disponiéndose entonces a tomar el pedido de su acompañante.

—Yo voy a pedir lo mismo que mi amiga.—entregó la carta al mesero el cual se retiró dejándolas solas nuevamente.

—¿Es tu primera vez en Minato?—preguntó Ami rindiéndose por fin a tener que pasar el rato con tan inesperada compañía.

—No, vivimos aquí un tiempo antes de mudarnos a Londres y luego a Estados Unidos.

—¿Y tienen mucho de haberse ido?

—Nos fuimos unos años antes de que sucediera… pues ya tu lo sabes—Ami asintió—prácticamente luego de mi operación.

—No sabía que estuvieses enferma.

—Lo estuve, desde niña, nací con un problema congénito del corazón; debí haber muerto cuando tenía veinte años pero se logró ubicar un donante a tiempo.

—Realmente lo siento.

—No te preocupes, eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, ya ni tan siquiera recuerdo lo que era estar enferma.—ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundos, luego la mujer siguió—En ese tiempo el único apoyo que tenía era de él; papá y mamá habían muerto cuando yo tenía unos siete u ocho años no lo recuerdo bien, así que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

—Debe ser hermoso,—respondió Ami con tristeza—tener una relación así y que lleve tanto tiempo sin romperse.

—Nuestra relación es algo especial, somos prácticamente inseparables y aunque yo soy mayor que él algunos años, Zoisite siempre ha cuidado de mí.

—No ha de ser sencillo mantener un amor así, que puede sobrevivir a pesar de las circunstancias que los han rodeado.

—¿Tú tienes hermanos Ami?

—No.—dijo sin entender la pregunta.

—Quizás por eso no entiendas el vínculo que tenemos Zoisite y yo, los lazos de sangre son irrompibles, no importa la distancia que separe a un hermano de otro o los problemas que puedan tener, al final siempre encontraran la manera de permanecer unidos.

—Creo que estoy algo confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Zoisite y tú, ¿son hermanos?

—Así es.

—Yo pensé que eras su esposa.

Setsuna se carcajeó, incluso casi escupe el sake que tenía en ese momento en su boca. Ami observaba molesta la actitud de la morena, aún sin entender porqué se burlaba de ella.

Luego de un rato de risa, tratando de contener su humor dijo—Lo siento, es que me ha parecido demasiado gracioso, ¿quién te dijo que él era mi esposo?

—Darien me dijo que había aparecido la familia del durmien… digo de Zoisite y que tú eras su esposa.

—Debió haberse confundido, yo soy su hermana mayor, no sé cómo habrán pensado que él y yo—se rio otra vez.

Ami se relajó y empezó también a reír, aunque no sabía si era por lo gracioso de la situación o por la felicidad de saber que su durmiente volvía a ser un hombre libre. Se permitió disfrutar de la compañía de Setsuna y luego con un mejor humor regresó a su oficina. Aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar, necesitaba saber qué hacer con la información que acababa de obtener. ¿Tendría aún una oportunidad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era su gran día. Por fin dejaría la andadera y podría caminar libremente, bueno caminaría con la ayuda de un bastón, pero eso era mucho mejor que la cama o que la andadera. Había recuperado completamente la movilidad de sus brazos, ahora podía comer solo, peinarse e incluso hacerse la barba y lo más importante para él, podía escribir.

Había escrito algunos poemas para su princesa acuática, el amor que sentía por ella no había disminuido y la esperanza de estar a su lado se avivó el día que sintió su mano sobre su rostro y vio esos bellos y delicados orbes azules mirarlo con tanta alegría y ternura. A pesar de que Ami no había regresado en los cinco meses que duró su rehabilitación, estaba dispuesto a darle el tiempo y espacio que ella necesitaba; además eso le servía para ponerse mejor y ser un hombre completo para ella.

Por eso se esforzó el doble y exigió al máximo a su cuerpo para lograr ponerse bien. Souichi y Darien le habían dicho que su recuperación era una de las más rápidas que conocían, y eso lo motivaba en gran manera. Hacía un mes que había salido del hospital y que sólo iba por allá cuando debía presentarse a su rehabilitación, pero hoy por fin le darían de alta del programa y regresaría a casa definitivamente.

Y allí estaba el tema que lo preocupaba, el decirle lo que había decidido al abuelo. Sabía muy bien que él lo entendería pero de todas formas era muy difícil para él decepcionarlo. Tanto el abuelo como Setsuna hablaban de regresar a casa y estar por fin los tres juntos de nuevo como una familia, pero esa casa hace un par de años que era fuera del país para ellos y no podía concebir una idea de familia sin que estuviera Ami en ella.

No, él no podía irse de Japón, no sin Ami; aunque eso fuera difícil de comprender por el abuelo él no lo haría. Se quedaría a luchar por su amor y esta vez lo lograría.

—Estás muy animado hoy.—dijo la voz cantarina de su hermana.

—Hoy es "el gran día".

—Pareciera que te hemos tratado mal.

—No me malentiendan—dijo por saludó al pelinegro que había entrado sin llamar interrumpiendo el encuentro con su hermana—ustedes me han tratado muy bien, pero necesito sentirme en control de mi vida nuevamente, sin un médico diciéndome qué hacer a cada rato.

—Te comprendo, los médicos de aquí pueden ser un dolor en el trasero.—bromeó Darien haciendo que todos rieran—Ya tengo aquí firmada tu alta definitiva, pueden irse en el momento que deseen.

Estrechó la mano de los hermanos y salió de la habitación. Zoisite terminó de recoger las pocas cosas que aún tenía en la habitación que disponían para él cuando iba a sus sesiones de rehabilitación y salió abrazado con Setsuna.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa.—dijo al llegar al auto.

Arrancó el auto, sacándolo del estacionamiento y dirigiéndose por la amplia carretera. Conforme veía pasar los pasar los paisajes, crecía en él la certeza del lugar hacia donde se dirigía, el lago en el cual su padre se le había declarado a su madre.

.

.

.

¿En qué momento se había dejado convencer que hacer eso sería lo correcto? Era estúpido e irracional resolver esa situación de esa forma, además la imagen que tenía ante el espejo no era la de ella, la formal abogada Ami Mizuno no llevaría un vestido como ese a una cita tan importante, su busto se marcaba mucho y también mostraba un poco de piernas; además Fiore la había peinado y maquillado y aunque la convencieran de que lucía hermosa ella no creía estar a tono con la ocasión.

—Vamos Ami—decía Minako por quinta vez—no tienes todo el día, déjame ver cómo quedaste.

Ya la había visto con el maquillaje y peinado, estaba desesperada por ver el "paquete completo" con el vestido que había elegido para ella. Sabía que su amiga estaría pensando que no se parecía en nada a ella pero ese era precisamente el efecto que Mina quería lograr, que luciera de una forma distinta, que no pareciera como si en vez de ir al encuentro con su destino estuviera yendo hacia un funeral.

—Esta no soy yo Mina, no quiero usarlo.

—Si sales te puedo decir si se te ve bien o no.

Dio un gran suspiro dentro del probador.—De acuerdo.

Ami salió del probador haciendo pucheros y acomodando la parte delantera del vestido. De inmediato la rubia se levanto como un resorte y se acercó a mirarla a detalle.

—¡Wow, estás preciosa!

—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿No te parece que es demasiado exagerado?

—Para nada Ami, tienes el cuerpo perfecto para lucirlo, los hombres se volverán loquitos al verte salir hoy por esa puerta.

Se contempló otro rato frente al espejo. La verdad era que Fiore había hecho un gran trabajo y el vestido le sentaba bien, ese tono azul rey hacía juego con sus ojos y empezaba a creer que Minako había hecho bien su tarea. Claro, a ella no le importaba que los hombres se volvieran locos por ella, sólo había uno al que quería impresionar. ¿Estaría él esperando por ella?

.

.

.

—El abuelo debe estar esperando en la cafetería que está cruzando el parque.

—Te acompaño.

—No, tú descansa, ya has hecho mucho esfuerzo caminado hasta aquí conmigo, volveré pronto.

Le sonrió asintiendo y se quedó observando mientras su hermana se alejaba a pasos agigantados. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el aire fresco del parque. Frente a él se extendía en todo su esplendor un hermoso lago, bordeado de los altos y frondosos arboles de cerezo y repleto de las más variadas aves que se reunían allí. Siempre le habían gustado este tipo de paisajes, le traían paz y alivio, por eso cuando quiso olvidar a Ami salió a recorrer el monte Fuji, necesitaba desintoxicarse de todo.

Lamentablemente su pequeño escape había terminado en una caída estrepitosa desde una de las cumbres, a la que al día de hoy no entendía cómo había sobrevivido. Ahora sabía que debió haber regresado por su billetera en cuanto se dio cuenta que le hacía falta, al menos le hubiera ahorrado algunos sufrimientos a su familia y no estaría a punto de ser desconectado; pero quizás de no ser por eso Ami no habría regresado a su vida.

De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

—Ya se habían tardado, comenzaba a abu…rrirme.

Quedó congelado observando a la mujer que tenía enfrente. No era su hermana que había regresado con su abuelo, no, era ella, su princesa acuática, tan hermosa como él la recordaba. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con expectación y algo de temor, mientras se mordía el labio inferior como cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa por algo.

—Hola.

—Hola.—respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio entre ellos, pero más allá de ser un silencio tenso, era un silencio de reconocimiento, un silencio que expresaba más cosas que cualquier palabra dicha o escrita.

Entonces fue ella quien habló primero.—Tengo algo que es tuyo.

—Si es mi corazón no quiero que lo devuelvas—pensó Zoisite mientras veía sus manos temblorosas luchar con el cierre de su bolso.

—Toma.—dijo extendiéndole el diario que celosamente había guardado con ella hasta ese día—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Zoisite lo tomó entre sus manos, examinando las desgastadas hojas en las cuales había expresado todo el amor que sentía por ella. Entonces se lo devolvió.

—Es tuyo, lo escribí esperando algún día poder dártelo y ese día al fin ha llegado.

Ami extendió su mano para tomar el diario y al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron con los de él. Zoisite alargó los dedos tratando de asir de los de ella y no permitir que se le escaparan. Lentamente ella subió su cabeza hasta que sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los orbes verdes que tanto deseaba que la miraran.

Sintieron el calor inundar su cuerpo, como un torrente de agua tibia que se llevaba a su paso cualquier obstrucción que hubiera en el camino que conducía a sus corazones. Ninguno quiso romper ese momento mágico, por varios minutos permanecieron así, tan solo mirándose y sintiendo ese pequeño contacto a través de sus dedos. Otra vez Ami fue quien primero habló.

—Yo lo leí, leí todas las cartas que estaban aquí escritas… para mí.—dijo tímidamente, él sólo sonrió—¿Aún puede ser tu princesa acuática?

Había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento que no supo cómo reaccionar, tenía las palabras atravesadas en su garganta, rogando para que las dejara salir pero simplemente no reaccionaba. Ami lo miró confundida, esperando la respuesta que no llegaba, sin saber qué era lo que reflejaba su rostro.

Entonces el miedo se apropió el ella y antes de escuchar de su propia boca el rechazo, comenzó a alejarse lentamente, soltando el diario que había significado hasta hoy todas sus esperanzas tirado en el suelo, dio media vuelta y caminó. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor, el único sonido que le llegaba eran los latidos de su corazón acelerado y dolido por aquel rechazo. Una lágrima corrió libremente por su mejilla.

—¡Sí!—oyó a lo lejos un grito—¡Sí!

Se volteó. En un segundo su mundo se pintó de verde esmeralda y sin importar nada, ni lo irracional que fuera o lo poco calculado que lo tuviera, corrió al encuentro de los brazos que la esperaban abiertos desde hacía muchos años. Sintió nuevamente aquel calor recorrer su cuerpo, mientras los carnosos labios del hombre que amaba devoraban con ansiedad su boca, su cara, su cuello.

—Te amo Ami, siempre te he amado.

—Lo siento—decía entre beso y beso—siento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó él ansioso—¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que me querías?

—No lo sé—sonrió—quizás sucedió mientras tú dormías.

**Epilogo**

El otoño comienza a hacer de las suyas en la ciudad de Tokio. Los bellos árboles de cerezo empiezan a quedar en ramas que se extienden majestuosamente hacia el cielo. El sol de la tarde empieza a teñir el cielo de tonos rojos y naranjas. A lo lejos un grupo de personas celebra el amor.

—Me dicen que los novios han hecho sus propios votos.—anuncia el ministro a lo que los enamorados asienten.

El hombre guarda silencio a la espera de las declaraciones de amor que se hará la pareja frente a los amigos y familiares que se han acercado a acompañarlos. El llanto de la madre de la novia se escucha apenas audible, mientras es consolada por el padre de la misma. El pequeño grupo de amigos permanece en silencio, observando embelesados cada uno de los detalles del momento en que unirán para siempre sus vidas.

— No sé si me comprendes, puedo decirte sencillamente que te amo, pero no es suficiente decirte te amo con todo lo que siento por ti. No sé si día a día te das cuenta de que daría mi vida entera por ti. No sé si en cada abrazo que te doy notas como mi corazón intenta escaparse de mi pecho para irse al tuyo, como en cada beso que te doy mi alma intenta escaparse para entrar dentro de tu alma. Lo que sí sé con seguridad es que volvería a hacer todo de nuevo si eso significara estar hoy a tu lado, tomando tus manos entre las mías y jurando ante el cielo que te amaré toda la vida. Ami, mi princesa, he esperado tanto tiempo por ti que a veces creo que todo es un sueño, pero si esto es un sueño no quiero despertarme nunca de él. Te amo.

—La idea de tu y yo juntos siempre la pensé una locura, algo que no tenía explicación y que mi calculadora y controladora mente no entendía.—sonrió—Pero entonces dejé de pensar en nosotros como una idea y a sentirlo más como una realidad, mi realidad, la realidad que deseo para el resto de mi vida. Quizás tú y yo juntos pueda ser una idea irracional, pero precisamente es eso lo que lo hace una magnífica idea, porque nosotros no tenemos lógica ni razón, nosotros solo tenemos amor. Te amo Zoisite y prometo que lo haré por siempre, aunque estés en coma y dures cinco años en despertar, yo estaré allí, esperándote, amándote, con la misma intensidad que lo hago ahora.

Se besaron, y con ese beso sellaron su promesa de amor eterno… al fin el durmiente y su princesa estaban juntos y eso sería para siempre.

* * *

**Y vivieron felices para siempre... ja ja ja. Gracias por seguirme por esta historia como siempre espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto en el nuevo fic que estoy pronta a publicar.**


End file.
